<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black &amp; Addams Families by WabbitWanderer95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413351">The Black &amp; Addams Families</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitWanderer95/pseuds/WabbitWanderer95'>WabbitWanderer95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addams adopt harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Goblins, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Potential Ron Bashing, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Addams family are wizards, mentions of child abuse, tbd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitWanderer95/pseuds/WabbitWanderer95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his death imminent and his favoured heir in prison Lord Arcturus Black contacts his last surviving sister in the hopes that she can fix the wrongs that have been done to their family. </p><p>AKA</p><p>Cassiopeia Addams nee Black, better known by her family as Grandmama Addams, receives a letter from her dying brother and ends up having to take herself and her family into British wizarding politics and deal with the world she removed herself from.</p><p>AKA</p><p>Harry Potter ends up adopted by the Addams family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Legacy's Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction of Sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.</p><p>Un-Beta'd</p><p>I'm hoping I can turn this into a nice long story, I've already got quite a bit planned out.</p><p>I'm also aware I've fudged the birth order of Wednesday and Pugsley but that's for reasons as well as the fact that Mortica was supposed to have married into the Addams' but I just felt she fit better as being blood related to the Black family over Gomez.</p><p>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. The Addams Family belongs to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer</p><p>I'm hoping I can turn this into a nice long story, I've already got quite a bit planned out.</p><p>I'm also aware I've fudged the birth order of Wednesday and Pugsley but that's for reasons as well as the fact that Mortica was supposed to have married into the Addams' but I just felt she fit better as being blood related to the Black family over Gomez.</p><p>edit: Corrected spellings</p><p>edit 2: There's some inaccuracies with the Black family tree. These might be addressed when I go back and edit but might also be left the same it'd depend on the amount of re-writing</p><p>Please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Arturcus Black hadn't contacted his sister in what felt like an age, the last time being only a few months ago to congratulate her on her second grandchild. He wished that this time was as joyous of an occasion but for a man of his age writing a summons for his last sibling couldn't be anything as happy as his previous reasons to contact her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear sister, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As Lord of our House I request your and your family's presence at Blackhorn Manor as I have some bequests to make before my passing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your brother </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For any other member of the family he'd be far more formal but neither of his sister's had or did care for such formalities. He fondly remembered the eye roll of Dorea when her husband to be Charlus Potter put in a formal request for her hand. If the title hadn't still remained with their father Arturcus was sure she'd have hexed both men for behaving so traditionally, though she'd call it archaic. </p><p> </p><p>His youngest sister however. </p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia didn't care to entertain any of the traditions that was foisted upon the older families. If father had still been alive when she found her husband she wouldn't have bothered to send a letter home till after the wedding. A half-blood American? Father would've forced her back home and married her off to the nearest business associate. But she did Arturcus and Dorea the pleasure of a weeks notice so they could travel to America and witness the frankly grand and gothic wedding that'd been put together over a few short months. She did however refuse Arturcus' offer to give her away.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus smiled thinking back to his sisters and happier times as he tied the letter to the Great horned owl and sent it on it’s way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast at the Addams family home was always an interesting experience. Especially with the two youngest additions to the family, Wednesday and Pugsley. Pugsley having only been on solid food for a short time was now of much more interest to his sister who'd taken it upon herself to feed him via trebuchet, something that was as entertaining when it missed the mark as when it hit. Grandmama Addams looked kindly upon her first two grandchildren, she had no doubt there would be more with how much her daughter and son-in-law loved each other….loudly and passionately. </p><p> </p><p>One of the large windows in the dining room opened with a loud gust of window allowing the entry of a large Great horned owl, one Grandmama recognised as belonging to her brother. She gave a sharp whistle calling the bird down to her and taking the letter from its talon. The bird flapped its way over to her son-in-laws plate and trampled his financial times in the process of stealing the bacon.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the letter from, mama?" Morticia, her daughter, asked as she put down her copy of the Practitioners Post.</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia held the parchment steadily in her hands, she knew her brother was far older than her and injured due to the drama that Grindlewald caused. But to get this kind of letter from your brother basically saying that he was dying is never an easy thing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your uncle," she stated clearly as she folded the letter back up. "He's asked us all to attend Blackhorn Manor as he's nearing the end of his time on this earth. He didn't specify a time so I believe sooner rather than later will be best. Gomez, you'll sort some portkeys for England for us all please?"</p><p> </p><p>Gomez stopped his stare down with the owl pilfering his breakfast to turn to his mother in law. "Of course. I'll head to the internationals office immediately. Shall I book to head out this afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p>Grandmother nodded. "We'll be taking the children as well. He hasn't had the chance to meet them but I think he would like to, before his passing."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Blackhorn Manor was a hair from being considered a palace of some sort and named for the large black stone tower that housed an alchemy, potions, spell crafting, ritual room or whatever the head of the family desired it to be. Arturcus hadn't particularly made use of it focusing more on the business of the family than the tradition of the Black family turning out inventive heads of house. That didn't mean he wasn’t intelligent enough to make something, he just had far more focus and skill to build a solid business than a charm or a potion.</p><p> </p><p>The Addams were the first of the family to arrive at the manor of the Black family, having been the only branch that’d been contacted thus far it was no surprise. They were greeted kindly by the head family house elf, Gerald, and escorted to one of the day rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"Would mistress and her family like something for dinner?" Gerald asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morticia seeing her mother staring out the window to the forests on the property answered for her. "Perhaps something more similar to an afternoon tea? New York is 5 hours behind Britain after all."</p><p> </p><p>Gerald nodded to the request before popping away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to see my brother." Cassiopeia said before leaving the room swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus was resting in his bed when his sister stormed in with little to no decorum.</p><p> </p><p>"Please come in. Take a seat. Do whatever you like." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mind if I do." Cassiopeia said with a full feral smile. Casting a quick slew of diagnostic spells as she took a seat on his bed besides him. "Well you'll definitely be meeting the maker soon."</p><p> </p><p>"You were hoping the healers were wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him. "Weren't you when Dorea passed? Or your wife?" She hissed before softening. "That was uncalled for."</p><p> </p><p>He smiled sadly at his sister. "I am practically ancient. I'd be more concerned if I was healthy and looking at even more life." His sister huffed at him rolling her eyes quite hard. "I have a favour to ask."</p><p> </p><p>She waited a beat before gently snapping. "Well get on with it then."</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus smiled at his sister. "I want you to take on the Regency of House Black. And before you say no." He said seeing her open her mouth ready to protest. "Sirius has been likely wrongly arrested and imprisoned in azkaban, without a trial as far as I've been able to gather from my contacts. And his godson, Dorea's grandson, appears to have disappeared from the wizarding world. All I ask is you hold Regency of the House till Sirius is in a place to take over headship. The only other who could take headship is still a babe and being raised by a Malfoy, I can only hope his mother holds more influence on him than his father." He muttered under his breath remembering the snob that was Abraxas Malfoy, the child's grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>"I was hardly trained to be regent of House Black, Arturcus." She protested softly. "Surely there's someone better."</p><p> </p><p>He started to speak before breaking into a coughing fit, waving his sister off when she offered him a glass of water. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Any other time I'd agree with you. However there's none left to trust to make sure Sirius will be released and take up headship. Regulus went missing a few months ago. Orion passed. Walburga is raving mad and would drive the family name further into disgrace than it already is. Of the 3 girls Andromeda was kicked out by her parents for following her heart and refuses to return any letters. Bellatrix has been condemned to azkaban, though why she and her husband's family wasn't kissed I'll never know. And Narcissa though she's a formidable woman and more than politically savvy enough to do what needs to be done. With who her husband is I'm not sure that she would do so, I know it was encouraged by her parents. God's rest their souls. I was told that it soon became a love match in their later Hogwarts years. And the prior Lord Malfoy was a close friend of that head boy I told you about. Do you remember what I told you?"</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a second thinking back to the stories her brother told her of his Hogwarts days. "The one who was a pureblood supremacist with a rather Muggle name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly the fellow!" Arturcus exclaimed before coughing slightly. "Very intelligent from what I remember if horribly misinformed about the origins of muggleborns."</p><p> </p><p>Despite their own parents being somewhat blood supremacists, Arturcus had conducted his own research on the matter. While in school he witnessed a muggleborn 5th year send a 7th year pure blood arse over tit after the 7th year insulted the 5th year and their friends. Their parents telling them purebloods were magically superior and muggleborns were dirty from a young age could only do so much when you saw something like that. Especially when purebloods like the Gaunt family with all the inter-marrying, admittedly far more extreme than the typical pureblood family, end up dying out with the whole family having been squibs who from those who'd seen them described them as 'cursed to look like the back end of a troll'.</p><p> </p><p>He had to wait till he was married and away from his parents to do any proper research into the topic of muggleborns. Luckily his parents agreed, to some degree, that a new couple should have the freedom to enjoy the pleasures of matrimony without their family hovering outside their bedroom door hoping for heirs. </p><p> </p><p>The project he undertook was far more research and trips into the Muggle world than he was expecting. Not much research had been conducted before, it having been believed that magic in none purebloods was weak and a fluke that would only pop up a few times a generation. But the steady rise of muggleborns in the magical community made Arturcus doubt that theory was entirely true, but with the number of pureblood families that had died out the last century with the war from when he was in school and the one that only ended months ago he supposed the magic had to go somewhere. Once he got deep enough into his research he did somewhat confirm his theory.</p><p> </p><p>As it turns out when you cast out a squib into the Muggle world they still pass on the ability to perform magic onto their children, though it may not arise for a few generations. Further research in the Muggle world had Arturcus delving into genetics and Darwin's research, something that made him cringe and put care into researching who his children and children's children would marry. </p><p> </p><p>He had no heartbreak over Andromeda's marriage to the muggleborn, someone who he'd researched as well checking he wasn't from a squibs line too close to the Blacks. Theodore Tonks turned out to be one of the few true muggleborns with no noticeable magical heritage, however this didn't mean he wasn't the product of an affair or child out of marriage something that was far harder to check for. The young Tonks didn't display any traits of any pureblood family Arturcus knew of let alone one close to the family. Something that made him breathe easily and set up a vault for the young couple and adding a trust vault for their daughter when he heard of her birth. If only they'd actually read his letters and claim the vaults, at the very least they were gaining interest. </p><p> </p><p>He'd have to make sure Cassiopeia would visit the young woman. </p><p> </p><p>"You look tired." His sister said softly. He gave her an exasperated look before nodding as the evening caught up with him. "Rest and we'll talk tomorrow. I'll take the regency of house Black however we will hash out more of a plan than just get Sirius out of prison."</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus nodded to her, settling down more in bed. "The elves will get you and your family settled." </p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia nodded at her brother before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>While Cassiopeia had been speaking with her brother, Gerald the house elf took the liberty to show Gomez and Morticia to the guest rooms closest to the nursery. The nanny elf, Mimsy, was thrilled to have young children in the house again and had offered to whisk the children away from the tired parents for the evening. Something that the young couple agreed to take advantage of having not had much time for each other after Pugsley had been born a few months ago.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> mi amor, </em>" Gomez whispered into Mortica's hair after they'd enjoyed each other quite thoroughly. "What do you think Grandmother and Uncle Arturcus will be discussing?"</p><p> </p><p>Mortica tapped her finger on her husband's chest as she pursed her lips thinking. "I'm not sure. Usually a head of house to a house like the Blacks will call all the members of the house and their families to their side if they know they're going to pass soon. Hand out some early bequests and make sure the heir they want has the Lord or Lady's ring and no other family members can take the headship from them."</p><p> </p><p>"Very different from the states then." He said as he looked at the ceiling and toyed with a strand of his wife's hair. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Mostly because of the inherited seats in the law chambers."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems archaic."</p><p> </p><p>"It certainly is a different animal to the system in the US. Though I have to say." She said as she stretched and rolled onto her back. "I'm not sure which is more corrupted. It'd be interesting to compare."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah but neither of us have the patience or desire to run for an office in America." Gomez said before rolling into his side and pressing a kiss to Mortica's shoulder. "And we'd have to appeal to the masses." He said as he wrinkled his nose causing his wife to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Mortica pulled Gomez's face to her own, giving him a short but passionate kiss. "We should rest. I've a feeling tomorrow shall be a long day."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia spent the remainder of the evening in the library with one of the house elves supplying her with a steady stream of tea, biscuits and other assorted snacks. The main Black family library at Blackhorn could summon books from any of the other Black library’s on family property and was well cared for by the elves. She spent most of her time in the law section though she did pull a few etiquette books, it wouldn’t do for her to insult one of the Wizengamot ponces by not waving the correct colour hankie in their face when they sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>She also re-familiarised herself with the members of the Wizengamot she’d be interacting with, recalling who she’d know from school and society events from her youth and the children of those she knew who’d passed. Having removed herself from British society when she was 20 and marrying american not long after meant she’d not been in the country for over 30 years for anything more than Arturcus and Dorea’s children's births. She was devastated when she missed Dorea and Charlus’ funerals and the birth of little Harry but with that “<em> Dark Lord </em>” terrorising Britain it was judged far safer to stay in the US.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort had gotten his claws into far too many of her great nieces and nephews, that is to say any of them. She knew some members of old families had been threatened to get the main lines, that is to say those with the greatest fortune, to fall in line with Voldemort. Of course that’s not to say there weren't many families who relished the opportunities to harm those they viewed as lesser, their treatment of house elves more than enough to attest to that. More times than she cared to count Cassiopeia had been on a luncheon with her mother when the host would order an elf to harm themselves for the slightest mistake, whether there actually was one or not.</p><p> </p><p>The Black family elves, at least those who permanently resided in Blackhorn to serve the main line, were relieved when her parents passed. Though they’d never say such a thing. Her parents although not cruel to their children were quite hateful towards the elves that served them. When Arturcus inherited their parents' estate he offered the elves their freedom should they wish it, none of the elves took him up on it. Of course whether that was because of the social ramifications for the elves among their own kind or because they hoped, knew, Arturcus wasn’t anywhere near as hateful as their parents. At least one elf knew of his research into muggleborns having helped him on occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus’ research into muggleborns and society's treatment of house elves eventually inspired Cassiopeia’s own research project. Well that and the access to the Addams family library and family journals.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few months research into now extinct magical creatures to draw the conclusion the House Elves had been Brownies, a kind of fairy that would perform household tasks in exchange for small offerings of food and feed on the ambient magicks in magical households. Some research that was performed by an Addams helped Cassiopeia create a theory on what happened. She believed that a wizard, because it is always a wizard, or more likely a group of wizards decided that giving offerings to a creature was beneath them and performed some kind of ritual to subjugate Brownies and make them bind to families. The last reputable mention of Brownies existing that she could find suggested they ceased to be in the 3rd century and one of the first mentions of House elves was early into the 4th century. So finding any mention of the magic used would be next to impossible, she’d been lucky to find what she did.</p><p> </p><p>America with its history of Human slavery meant after the abolition of the slave trade many american wizards to show they were better than the no-majs either freed their House elves or treated them far better than the British did. It even got to the point that house elves could run and own their own businesses. And elves that remained serving a family had protections from harm and abuse that was on par with modern child protection laws. Bringing this view to the British people was something that was definitely on Cassiopeias to do list, whether she’d end up doing it herself or having Sirius do it was something that was yet to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>They’d know soon enough if they’d be staying in Britain for an extended period.</p><p> </p><p>Or permanently.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast at Blackhorn wasn’t much different from breakfast at the Addams family home. Wednesday didn’t have her trebuchet so it was a tad neater but things were about the same. Mortica had a copy of the Daily Prophet that she was squinting at and Gomez had the financial section of a muggle paper open as he usually would. Cassiopeia looked up from her breakfast as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“A privilege of dying is breakfast in bed Arturcus.” She shouted out to her brother as he pushed the casual dining rooms door open.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his sister as he walked into the room. “A privilege I’ve grown far too bored of. Besides we might as well start our discussions over breakfast.” He said as he sat down. A house elf snapping a breakfast of sausage, mushroom, scrambled egg and wholemeal toast that was only a smidge healthier than the full english that Gomez was enjoying this morning. “I assume Mortica and Gomez would like to be involved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Uncle Arturcus.” Mortica started. “I’ve been raised to believe an Addams duty is to their family and that the Blacks share a similar motto.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at his niece glad that Mortica seemed dedicated to her family despite only having met the Black side a handful of times. He wasn’t even sure she’d met Sirius. “That is good to hear. There’s a few things that we should plan out before we invite the rest of the family over to say their goodbyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia looked down at her breakfast. She knew her brother was older than her and dying but being reminded of it still hurt. She cleared her throat before speaking. “Shall we start with the Sirius issue?”</p><p> </p><p>“Serious issue?” Gomez repeatedly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius. Not Serious.” His mother-in-law corrected as Arturcus smiled across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hearing a difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well there is one.” Cassiopeia huffed as Arturcus laughed softly at his sister who soon glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sirius Black is my grandson and heir to the headship of house Black.” He started. “He’s been imprisoned by the Aurors in azkaban and <em> charged with </em> having killed 13 muggles and one of his school friends. It’s also suspected that he’s the reason Voldemort was able to find the Potters, something I find hard to believe given how close the boys were.”  Arturcus was 90% sure they boys did a Blood Brothers ritual swearing to protect each other and their families. “From what I’ve gathered from sources in the department and what has been reported in the news, he’s yet to have any sort of trial. Formal or informal. Him having been imprisoned in azkaban without a trail and not being held at the ministry instead is a grave overstep in power. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like you,” He turned to Cassiopeia. “To press the Wizengamot into giving him a full trial and providing he’s innocent getting the help he needs after being in azkaban and having lost his friends. However if he is found guilty. Mortica, Gomez. I ask that you allow me to name one of your children my heir.”</p><p> </p><p>Mortica and Gomez shared a look. They didn’t know much of the British system and what being the head of a family would entail, though Morticia had a slightly more full idea of what it would entail. They both knew the Addams family didn’t have the same responsibilities as the Black family, the Addams having been an offshoot of some eastern European family that moved to America in the early days of the country. The Addams businesses and investments could be run from anywhere and with the way the wards were around the property they could bring the ancestral Addams home to Britain, provided they found an appropriate patch of land to anchor the wards to.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any restrictions?” Gomez asked.</p><p> </p><p>“None as far as I’m concerned. Historically the house has passed from Father to son or Grandfather to Grandson.” Arturcus stated. “However I know for a fact Dorea could’ve ran house Black as well as I did.” Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes at her brother. “Oh don’t give me that look Cass. You even asked last night if there was anyone better to take regency of the house. You don’t have the patience to deal with half the members of society. Hell I barely have the patience for it but your tolerance of the ‘<em> snobby poncey twat waffles </em>’ as you so eloquently put it at your presentation ball is next to zero. However I have faith that you’ll be able to enact whatever plan we come up with and be a force of nature in the Wizengamot much like the Madam Longbottom.”</p><p> </p><p>During the conversation between siblings Morticia looked at her own children. It was hard to say who would be the best suited to run a house such as the Blacks but gazing upon her children using the gift from the Addams line of legilimency, she could get some tentative feel of their future personalities. Though it was still no guarantee. </p><p> </p><p>“Wednesday will inherit.” She interrupted. Keeping eye contact with her child for a second before breaking it and turning back to her uncle. “I feel like of our two current children she’s the most likely to excel at the matters that will come with leadership of House Black.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s settled then.” Arturcus said with a smile. “I’ll make sure as her parents you will have access to the heir ring.” He looked down sadly for a second. “It’s still in my possession despite the fact Sirius should have claimed it. His mother did a number on him to say the least and he believed he’d been cast out.” </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before continuing. “I’ll have the goblins come this afternoon to finalise my will. Morticia, Gomez, will you be relocating to Britain? I can have the goblins bring over a portfolio of the Black family properties that you could use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Uncle.” Morticia started. “But that won’t be necessary. The Addams family home exists in its own kind of liminal space. The house and immediate surrounding lands are warded in a way that all you need to move the home in its magical entirety is an appropriate piece of empty land in relation to some ley lines.” It was quite an achievement of magic and although Morticia didn’t know how to move the home she was certain she’d be able to do so after a short stint in the Addams family library. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll return to the states after breakfast and plan for moving the house.” She stated giving little room for argument. “I’ll also inform Fester of what’s happening as well as Lurch and Thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thing?” Arturcus questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia smirked. “You’d like them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well now I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia’s laughter rang throughout the dining hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tying up Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are made and actions are taken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they had all finished breakfast Mortica headed to the ministry to organise herself a portkey to New York so she could prepare the family home to move to Britain. The children were whisked away by Mimsy since it was likely to be a busy day for the adults in the house, though it was more than likely at least one of the adults would be popping by every half hour for a break from the seriousness. Gomez was already half planning to bring the children to Uncle Arturcus before he summoned the goblins, the man deserved to hold his great niece and nephew before he passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Gomez.” Arturcus said, calling the young mans attention. “My sister tells me you’re a bit of a wiz at business and took over from her husband when he passed. I’d like if you could do the same for the Black family if it’s not too much to ask. They are mostly self-sustaining now but it’s nice to be able to oversea them and make sure they’ll continue in a profitable fashion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Uncle Artcus. My father made sure I’d have a good grounding in business since I was the 5th son.” Since US wizards did not have the same expectations as British wizarding folk Gomez’ family instilled a strong value in being able to be self-sufficient from their parents and be able to cope in both magical and no-maj america. Admittedly this was easier than in Britain where there was a far larger social gap between those with and without magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Big family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Passionate parents.” Gomez said with a smile. He definitely took after his parents in the way he loved. His parents were very open on the topic so it was no surprise that all his siblings had very satisfied partners. “I’ve also 3 sisters. They started young and barely stopped till they had enough for a 4-a-side soccer match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Soccer?”</p><p> </p><p>“The american name for the muggle sport Football.” Cassiopeia explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Arturcus nodded in understanding. “While I think on, Cass. I’d like it if you could try and visit with Andromeda, I’d like to see her and her family before I pass. I want her to know that although her parents wanted nothing to do with her after her marriage I was more than pleased at the match.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded to her brother. “I’ll be borrowing some of your journals.” </p><p> </p><p>“I half expected so.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take too long for Cassiopeia to find the relevant journals to the discussion she’d end up having with her great niece. Her brother was rather well organised, quite frankly if he’d let her she’d edit and publish the work he’d done. Research conducted by a pureblood into the origins of muggleborns that doesn’t call them magic thieving weaklings who do nothing but trample on traditions? It was practically unheard of. If she published it at the right time the after effects and shift in magical Britain, possibly the world, would be unprecedented. Nothing like it had happened before and likely wouldn’t until they were already balancing on a knives edge between acceptance and genocide.</p><p> </p><p>The Tonks family home was on the outskirts of muggle housing estate. Far enough from their neighbours that they could place some wards around the property but not so far that popping next door for a cup of sugar required anything more than slippers and a dressing gown. Cass smiled thinking how quaint it was, wizarding villages weren’t nearly so easy to be neighbourly in. Though that was more to do with the distance between homes than the people who lived there.</p><p> </p><p>Passing up the empty driveway she admired the small bush in a pot besides the front door. No muggle would recognise the plant as something that contained any magic or the pot as having any purpose besides holding the plant but Cassiopeia could recognise a makeshift wardstone anywhere. The fact it was swirling in family magicks certainly helped. Knocking on the door she didn’t have to wait long till the door was opened by a small dark haired child in overalls and a t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The little girl asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your great aunt Cass.” She said softly to her great niece. There was little point giving the girl her full name at this point, Cass was far easier for someone her age. “Is your mother or father in?”</p><p> </p><p>“MUM!!!” The little girl shouted as she ran back into the house. Cassiopeia smiled at the little girls antics, she was looking forward to the days Wednesday and Pugsley were this age and running around.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long till Andromeda came from the back of the house wiping her hands on a tea towel as she went. It wasn’t hard to tell the women were related to each other. Both shared curly dark hair and a similar profile and figure, though due to age and not having to run around after a small child for the past few years alongside fighting a war Cassiopeia did have a bit more to her than her great niece.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Cass?” Andromeda said with a slight gasp as she stopped halfway down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded before going to close the door behind her great aunt. “Nymphadora, why don’t you go upstairs for a bit while me and Aunt Cass speak for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Nymphadora’s hair flashed red at her full name before settling on a soft purple as she turned to Cassiopeia. “I prefer Dora.” She said before she raced up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“A Metamorphmagus? I always wished I was one. It’d make running from society parties far easier.” Cassiopeia joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Andromeda confirmed as she led her to the kitchen. “Her first shift was to give herself a duck bill. We thought it was accidental magic till she started shifting different things into different things. For someone so young she’s got excellent control of it. Tea?” At her aunt nod, she filled the kettle and set it away before pulling out the fixings. “So why are you visiting? I thought you ran away from the family and moved to the states.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia looked at her confused. “What exactly did your parents tell you about me? Because I certainly didn’t run away from the family. Pureblood society? Definitely. My siblings? Not at all. They were at the wedding and Arturcus event offered to walk me down the aisle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well they told me you ran away from the family to the states and married some weird muggleborn american.” Andromeda said as she fixed the tea holding up the milk and sugar which Cassiopeia turned down both.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose that’s not entirely wrong.” She shrugged as she took the mug from Andromeda. “I suppose some people would consider the Addams’ family <em> weird </em> but gothic or dark would be a far better description.” She didn't bother correcting her late husbands blood status, it was never anything either of them cared about.</p><p> </p><p>“Dark?” She asked as she withdrew on herself slightly eyeing the door. Wondering for the safety of her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh pull yourself together Andy.” Cass said with a huff and eye roll. “Dark and evil don’t equal the same thing. But I suppose dark has taken on a slightly different meaning in Britain with that Voldemort fellow running around. Magic is all about how you use it; you can kill someone as easily with a levitation charm or the killing curse. Hell cast a bubble head charm in a certain way and you can suffocate someone within minutes. Anyway the Addams could be considered Dark since we don’t shy away from the more dangerous forms of magics, there's at least one cousin in the family that specialises in one of the necromantic branches of magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway that’s not what I’m here to talk about.” She took a sip of her tea before continuing. “You’ve not returned any of Arturcus’ letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda’s eyes hardened slightly at the mention of her grandfather. “I’ve been cast out for marrying a muggleborn. There’s no requirement for me to answer him.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia scoffed. “Your parent’s told you that I presume? How they turned out like they did with Arturcus guiding them I’ve no idea. He was never one to cast someone out because of who they love.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Uncle Alphrad?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did much the same as myself. Didn’t care much for the society so left for somewhere more accepting of him. Last I heard he was enjoying some time in Italy with one of his friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda didn’t have much to say to her aunt about this. It didn’t much surprise her that her parents had lied so much to her but it hurt to know she’d effectively been the one to cut off contact with family who actually cared for her.</p><p> </p><p>“He set up a trust for yourself, Theodore and young Dora. All you need to do is claim it.” Cassiopeia stated. “Arturcus would like you all to visit tomorrow. He’s likely not to make it to the end of the week.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda looked up in shock. She’d not heard any gossip about her grandfather being ill. Admittedly her current social circle was not the kind of group to get the socialite gossip but Arturcus had been a strong political figure and politics was something that they followed. “Will Narcissa and Lucius be there?” </p><p> </p><p>“I expect so given she is your sister. I’ll admit I don’t know much of what went on here during the war but given what my brothers told me I take it she hasn’t treated you the best since your wedding?” At Andy’s nod she continued. “If she continues to treat you poorly as Regent of House Black I’ll ensure she falls in line and treats you better or ends up cast out herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be Regent? Who’ll be heir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s still Sirius unless it’s proven that he did in fact do what he was accused of. My granddaughter Wednesday, Mortica’s child, is being written in as heir should Sirius be found guilty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I should be insulted that Nymphadora wasn’t considered but she’d have been terrible at it if her behaviour now is anything to go by.” Andromeda said with a laugh. “Is there anything else we should discuss before you properly meet my little girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia nodded pulling two journals from her bag, one of the journals being bookmarked. “You and Edward might want to have a flick through these before tomorrow. Just to reassure yourselves that Arturcus truly doesn’t hold your marriage against you. He took it upon himself to research the possible origins of muggleborns and looked into Edward’s family history a bit.” At Andromeda’s confused look she just nodded to the books. “Read the one without the bookmark first. It’ll make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>The journal without the bookmarks contained her brother's muggleborn origin theory and the one that was bookmarked had the research that Arturcus had conducted into Theodore Tonks’ family history.</p><p> </p><p>“Now. How about you properly introduce me to my great-grand-niece?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mortica had little trouble securing a portkey back to New York from the British ministry and traveling from the internationals office to the Addams home. She’d already been drafting a short plan in her head as to what she needed to do back in America.</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Inform Lurch and Thing of the planned move.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>Travel to Ilvermorny and inform Fester of the planned move.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>Research how to actually perform the move and the type of land they’ll need.</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><em>Perform the move.</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quite a simple plan really.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the house she was immediately greeted by Thing jumping onto her shoulder. Smiling at the sightless hand was something she always did having grown up with the hand most of her life. “Hello, you wouldn’t happen to know if Lurch is awake yet?” </p><p> </p><p>Thing jumped off her shoulder and started racing down the hall. It didn’t take long to figure out where they were leading her. The sounds of piano drifted from the music room, Lurch was quite the accomplished pianist. He’d even taught her some when she was younger though she preferred the harp to the piano. There was a different kind of Romance to it. She was loath to interrupt him knowing how much he enjoyed playing, he was the main reason why the family had so many pianos around the property. As well as the occasional Organ.</p><p> </p><p>“Lurch?” She spoke from the doorway. He turned his head slightly as he continued playing with Thing joined him on the keys. “Mama’s brother is nearing the end. He has asked her, and by extension us,” Despite not being blood, Lurch and Thing were still very much viewed as family by the Addams’. “To help right some wrongs that have been committed. So after I’ve spoken to Fester I’ll be preparing to move the estate to Britain.”</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the conversation Lurch continued playing, nodding slightly as Mortica finished. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back shortly.” She said as she swept out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Heading straight to the floo she called out for Ilvermorny before stepping into the green flames then stepping out into the visitor halls of the school. Not every wizarding school allowed visitors but Ilvermorny was one of the few that did, something that greatly helped the witches and wizards born to no-maj parents. Looking towards the clock in the visitors hall she knew it was about breakfast time so hopefully she’d be able to catch her brother before he headed off to classes or the library. If she couldn’t though catching one of the teachers wouldn’t be too much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into the dining hall she scanned the tables. There were very few students in the dining hall so early but there were a few early risers or night owls. Her brother was in his last year at the school and given that he elected to board at the school they wouldn’t be moving him to Hogwarts. It’d be unnecessarily cruel to move him in the middle of the school year and likely impact his studies. </p><p> </p><p>Spotting his bald head Mortica walked over quickly settling down in front of her brother. “Up late?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a wonderful moon last night.” Fester said somewhat sleepily. “Why are you visiting during the week? Usually Mama would come too….nothing happened has it?” He asked somewhat panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama’s fine Fester.” She said softly. “Her brothers asked her for help in Britain. We’re going to be moving the house once we find an appropriate bit of land. I think you’ll agree it’s better for you to stay here and finish your schooling before joining us. If you want to that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ll join you.” He said with an eye roll before taking a small bite of toast. “You’ll keep me updated on how everything's going?”</p><p> </p><p>Mortica nodded. “We’ll probably still come visit with the children as well. Though not quite so often as we do now.”</p><p> </p><p>Fester nodded travelling to America from Britain every 2 weeks was a bit much and would be too expensive. “Are you staying long?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “I need to check how to move the home and the requirements for the move and then I’ll be heading back to Britain. Uncle Arturcus likely won’t make it till the end of the week and I’ll need to be there for Mama and the rest of the Black’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Fester nodded. He almost wished he could help and do more but he was still finishing off school and Mortica was far better at this sort of stuff than him. He was an entertainer and a good distraction but struggled to handle the serious stuff without trying to turn it into a joke.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After having a cup of coffee with her brother Mortica headed back home and went straight to the family library. The Addams Family Library was two stories and filled with all kinds of books on magic, science, world and family history as well as collection fiction books, many of them first or special editions. </p><p> </p><p>One of the family ancestors about two centuries ago made a point to categorise many of the family journals and made sure to add magicks that were spread throughout the journals into the large family grimoire. They had even added an enchantment to the grimoire so it would be ever expanding and as the years and generations pass they’ll be able to add their own magicks to be passed down. Only someone born or married by magic to an Addams would be able to read directly from the book but that didn’t mean the magicks couldn’t be shared with friends of the family.</p><p> </p><p>Knowledge is power after all.</p><p> </p><p>The family journals and grimoire were on the second floor in the south west corner with an ornate table and chair near to allow people to study the texts without taking the books too far. The whole library had wards and enchantments to protect and preserve the old books. There wasn’t any list of ancestral libraries and their size and contents but there was little doubt that the Addams library was one of the largest and most varied.</p><p> </p><p>Mortica went straight to the family grimoire, skipping the journals for now. One of her ancestors likely already summarised the workings of the house wards and moving it and the immediately surrounding lands. She was pretty sure it was something to do with ley lines like she’d said earlier. She remembered reading something in one of the journals when she was a teen and exploring her family's history. Sometime during the American civil war the family home was moved from the south to where it stands now in New York, her ancestor of the time didn’t agree with the ideology in the area. After the house was nearly attacked for her ancestor not sending their children to fight on the front lines the head of the family moved the home, along with the extended cousins who agreed that what was happening wasn’t something that was right.</p><p> </p><p>The family grimoire had an index at the front of the book separating the contents of the book into many topics; herbology, blood magicks, wards, potions, enchantments, charms, offensive spells, defensive spells and The Home. The topics weren’t necessarily all grouped together given the nature of how things were added to the book, so there was no doubt Mortica would be flipping pages and making notes on a sheet of paper so she’d have all the information in an easier to read way.</p><p> </p><p>The Home section of the grimoire was one of the larger sections since it had overlap with many of the other sections. The house was layered in many different wards having been built up throughout the centuries by different members of the family and all of them were recorded in the grimoire even the ones not invented by the family. This had the side effect of the types of wards that had fallen out of fashion or were outlawed being recorded in the grimoire and quite possibly that record being the only record of the ways to erect that particular ward. There was at least a handful of more obscure wards where this was the case. </p><p> </p><p>With the extensive greenhouses on the property and the dangerous plants that thrived in them having them listed under the Home section was a must. Especially considering at least one of the trees on the property was a Weeping Willow that had been cross breed with some poisonous plant making a hit from the temperamental tree far more urgent than a hit from a willow that hadn’t been cross breed.</p><p> </p><p>The section that it turned out that she was looking for turned out to cross reference with the blood magicks section. Something she should’ve expected but didn’t. Luckily it only took her till lunch time to have detailed enough notes to be confident that when the time came she’d be able to perform the move. Given she’d either need Fester or one of her Addams cousins to help her but that would be easy enough. Finding an appropriate spot of land in Britain was going to be the harder part, the land needed to be within a set distance of 3 ley lines that would cross over each other to create a triangle. Since the house had only been recorded to have been moved twice before, once from east Europe to America and once within America from south to north, there wasn’t a whole lot of data to work with.</p><p> </p><p>Confident in her notes and missing her children Mortica said goodbye to Lurch and Thing before heading off to the internationals office. It’d likely be approaching dinner time by the time she arrived back at Blackhorn. Hopefully her Uncle had an easy afternoon with the goblins updating the will.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With Cassiopeia and Mortica out of the manor Gomez and Arturcus were effectively left to their own devices with the children.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus headed to his study to write a letter to the goblins requesting his account manager to visit the manor. While Arturcus was penning his letter Gomez headed to the nursery where the children were with Mimsy.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimsy.” Gomez called to the nanny elf as he entered the room. “I’d like to sit with Arturcus and go over the businesses that house Black holds and I want to make sure he has the opportunity to spend with the children as well. Can you bring them both to his study and set up a small play area for them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Master Addams.” Mimsy said with a vigorous nod. “Would you like me to pop them both over after Little Master’s nap?”</p><p> </p><p>Gomez smiled over at his sleeping son. “I’ll take Wednesday over with me now. She needs more practice in her walking anyway. We’ll let Pugsley nap for a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Picking up his daughter Gomez pointed out a few of the moving portraits, they didn’t have many in the Addams home so it was nice to see them. Once they were nearly at the study he set Wednesday on the floor, gripping her hands still to give her some balance and help her toddle towards the door and then knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Uncle.” Gomez said cheerfully as he pushed the door open to allow Wednesday to tottle in. She immediately made her way to one of the chairs across from Arturcus, clambering her way into it. “We were wondering if you could give us a brief run down of the Black businesses and what you’d like me to do with them. I also thought you’d like to spend a bit more time with the children, Pugsley is sleeping off breakfast right now but Mimsy will bring him when he wakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus was smiling softly at Wednesday as she climbed into the chair. Wednesday turned herself around to face her great uncle before reaching out towards a letter opener. “I’d like that.” He said as he reached for the letter opener, putting it out of the now pouting Wednesday’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>Gomez smiled broadly at Wednesday and Arturcus together as he summoned a notebook and pen to work with. Why the British insisted on quills was beyond him, unless it was purely aesthetics, but muggle pens worked just as well and were far less mess. Sitting down in the chair Wednesday hadn't claimed he settled in for a discussion of the Black businesses.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll start with the businesses we own outright before moving onto the ones we part own….”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>By the time lunch had rolled around Wednesday had made her way over the desk and onto Arturcus lap; Gomez had his son curled into his shoulder; and the goblins had replied that the Black account manager would be over for half 2, arriving directly to the studies floo. The two gentlemen had also covered all the necessary aspects of business that Gomez would need to know to make informed decisions on what was needed of him.</p><p> </p><p>The elves point blank refused to serve lunch in the study so the pair of them and the children made their way down to the dining room. On their way down they received word from Cassiopeia that she’d be spending lunch and part of the afternoon with the Tonks’ to get to know them better and make sure they’d be fine heading over tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus and Gomez didn’t discuss much of consequence over lunch outside of the virtues of good desserts that don’t settle so heavily on your stomach that you need a nap to recover. The house elves had made a wonderful berry cheesecake that had the perfect amount of sharpness to cut through any of the weight left by the main. The children had thoroughly enjoyed it if for no other reason than it was messy. There was little point in discussing anything important after lunch was finished and the children were cleaned up; so the two gentlemen treated themselves to one of Gomez’ cigars and a glass of Arturcus older bottle of Ogdens Firewhiskey while the children were down for a nap.</p><p> </p><p>The floo flared to life in the study and shortly after a goblin in smart 3 piece suit with a gold chain on what was likely a pocket watch stepped through, the goblin also carried what looked like a briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Afternoon Lord Black and…” The goblin trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Gomez Addams, nephew in law to Lord Black.” He introduced himself. “Pleasure to meet you Master Goblin, may your gold flow.”</p><p> </p><p>“And may your enemies fall.” The goblin introduced himself. “I am Ragnar, the Black account manager. Lord Black mentioned you’d be handling some of the business aspects after his passing so I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunity to get acquainted properly. Now I’m here to finalise the Will and Line of succession correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus nodded and gestured for Ragnar to take a seat.</p><p> </p><p>The majority of the will was left the same since it had last been updated when he decided all his daughter-in-law Walburga would get was Grimlad Palace to live in till she passed. Her treatment of Sirius certainly didn’t encourage him to be any nicer to the witch. The few changes he made were reducing Bellatrix’s inheritance to 1 Galleon for her treatment of the Longbottom family and adding Wednesday as his secondary heir should Sirius remain imprisoned.</p><p> </p><p>“So a quick summary of the changes we’ve made.” Ragnar started. “Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black has had her inheritance reduced to that of 1 Galleon and no longer stands to inherit any properties or jewellery pieces. Your sister Cassiopeia Addams nee Black will stand as Regent of House Black until such a time Sirius Black is released from Azkaban and proven innocent or young miss Wednesday Addams reaches her majority. Everything else is to remain the same, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes that all seems to be correct.” Arturcus confirmed. Cassiopeia joined them halfway through the meeting, it was her idea to have Bellatrix to only inherit 1 Galleon. It would make it that much more difficult for her to contest the will if, gods forbid, she was released from Azkaban.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’ll sign here, Lord Black.” Ragnar said as he pointed to a spot at the bottom of the parchment. “Mister Addams, If you’ll sign here.” He said after Arturcus signed the will. “And Mrs Addams, just here please.” Once Cassiopeia finished signing Ragnar signed it himself before returning the parchment to the briefcase. “I’ll have a copy filed in my office, in the ancestral vault and one with the ministry by the end of day. May you rest well Lord Black.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus smiled towards the goblin who quite frankly he considered a friend as well as an intelligent business partner. “Many thanks Ragnar. May I see you in the next life, but not too soon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to the people who left kudos and bookmarked this fic &lt;3</p><p>It's been a VERY VERY long time since I last wrote a fanfiction and it was nice to see there was at least some interest in this </p><p>Also sorry there's no Harry yet (^o^') when I realised he wouldn't properly be included as a character for a while I decided I'd add a short little chapter of just him so that'll be out later (I'd give a time frame but I know what I can be like lol but I'm working on it next)</p><p>edit: Spelling and name Corrections</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Potter Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short interlude with Harry and Sirius</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Wednesday and Pugsley were in the care of a loving family and a dedicated house elf another child was being treated much like a badly treated house elf. Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter family and all that entails was kept in a cupboard under the stairs in the muggle home of his mothers sister. A spindly fragile ward covered the muggle property far from the strength that an ancestral Potter would have; even the Tonks home with it’s makeshift ward stone had far more strength to them than the wards surrounding number 4 Privet Drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the ward was first placed after the death of the Potter’s there was a strength to it. However with each missed meal, unchanged nappy, shout, hit and throw; the ward weakened. The only thing that stopped it from breaking completely was the fact Harry had yet to leave the property and the occasional first aid his aunt provided so they wouldn’t have to bury him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Potter will, had it been read and publicised like many wills of people with their social standing, clearly stated in no uncertain terms that Petunia Dursley nee Evans would have zero contact with Harry. The writing had been on the wall from the time Petunia had been rejected from Hogwarts. From then on she’d despised her sister for having what she didn’t. Her husband Vernon only exacerbated her hatred of her sister, though Vernon’s reason for his dislike was different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s dislike for his sister-in-law and her husband stemmed from the vast wealth the family had. The fact that the Potter’s had magical powers and could do anything to him and he couldn't do anything to stop them terrified him. So he lashed out at them both despite the fact they’d never given him a reason to except existing. And now having the insult of their son being dumped on their doorstep Vernon had a constant reminder of them that he lashed out at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the adult Dursleys abused their nephew in their own ways. Petunia neglected the babe; leaving him in the cupboard under the stairs, not taking care of his hygiene enough and only feeding him once a day...if she remembered. Vernon’s treatment of Harry was far more violent. Any time he heard the child make a noise be it a cry or a quiet gurgle he would hit the cupboard door that they kept the child in. Hitting the door however scared Harry causing him to cry out nearly every time which Vernon would respond to by screaming at the child or slapping him till he shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say the wards that had been set up were not being powered as they should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus Dumbledore had set up the ward around Privet Drive. There was a blood ward based on Lily Potter’s sacrifice of her life to protect her son, it thrived on paternal and family love and care for a child. Harry received none of this. The Dursley’s own son Dudley however received it in abundance and excess. The love they had for little Dudley was likely the only thing that made the ward as strong as it was despite it not being tied to the muggle boy. If even a fraction of the love and care Dudley received was shown to Harry the ward wouldn’t be as close to collapsing as it was. As it stood if Harry left the home for a prolonged period of time the ward would collapse with little fanfare. If the ward had been powered to their fullest then if it collapsed then the entire street would end up levelled with the shock wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for the surrounding families their homes would be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in Azkaban for the last 4 months Sirius Black laid on the floor of his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. Peter had been smart enough to fool them enough so that he could sell James and Lily out to Voldemort. He should’ve stayed with Harry. Taken him to Uncle Alphrad in Europe before hunting down the rat. At least then he’d know Harry would be raised well and right. But now he had no idea where his godson was. Not being there for Harry was his biggest failure as a friend and godfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only comfort was his psycho cousin being in Azkaban as well. Though the reason she was in there broke him even more. Sirius wasn’t that close to Frank and Alice or the Prewett brothers but to know her and the LeStrange brothers had killed the Prewett’s and tortured Frank and Alice till they were catatonic made him ashamed to be related to her. He was somewhat comforted by the fact that she lamented the fact that a Longbottom family elf popped away with young Neville before she could get her hands on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had little idea on how much time had passed exactly since he was thrown in here but he was sure he should’ve had some kind of trail in front of the Wizengamot by now. He’d heard the LeStrange brothers speaking of their own trial and Barty Crouch Jr. cursing his father before he went quiet and passed on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius fully blamed himself for the reason why James and Lily weren’t with their son. He’d been the one to point out that he was an obvious choice in secret keeper. He let Peter whisper in their ears about how they couldn’t trust Remus since he was with the Werewolf packs who were swaying towards Voldemort. Hell, Peter said Remus was going feral. Even his first transformation after his friends mastered their animagus forms and joined him, Remus was little more than an overgrown puppy dog. Though that might have been since Mooney viewed the boys as Pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God he hoped Remus wouldn’t blame him like he did. But he wouldn’t be surprised if he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a dementor passed in front of his cell Sirius rolled over. Not crying simply because he had no more tears left to cry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very short update rn because I felt weird having not featured Harry yet and then that was too short so I added a bit with Sirius.</p><p>Hope you all like it :) </p><p>Also big thank you to SlytherineMinx for being my first comment &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Black Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black family reconnect one last time before Arturcus' passing.</p><p>CW: Bad character uses homophobic language and immediately faces consequences. It's marked in the fic by &lt; before the paragraph and &gt; after. See note for further details.</p><p>edit: Name corrections</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPOILER FOR THE HOMOPHOBIA</p><p>Walburga calls one of the characters a F***** because they're gay shes immediately taken to task about it</p><p>I've marked the spot in fic by &lt; and &gt; either side of the paragraph it's mentioned in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day that those left of the Black family would visit Blackhorn to pay their last respects to Lord Arturcus Black and he’d summarise some of the main bequests. Once the whole family was present Cassiopeia would take over leadership of the family.</p><p> </p><p>They’d staggered the arrival of their guests. The Tonks family would arrive first to allow them to get comfortable and realise the Addams’ would protect them should other members of the family not take well to their presence. Next set to arrive would be Alphard Black, Artcus’ last surviving son who removed himself from British society. He was another one that would protect the Tonks’ should the need arise. The Malfoys would be the next to arrive with their son Draco, the siblings were aware that Lucius claimed Imperius at his trial and they wanted to know how much truth there was to it. Last to arrive would be Walburga, the less time Arturcus had to spend around his daughter-in-law the better.</p><p> </p><p>“The Tonks family.” Gerald announced as he presented the young family to the Lord and his sister and her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, Dora. Wonderful to see you again.” Cassiopeia said as she swept towards them. Smiling as she watched young Nymphadora tug at the formal dress she’d obviously been wrangled into if her angry red hair was anything to go by. The girl was a walking mood ring. “A pleasure to meet you as well Edward.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Ted.” He said despite his wife's nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a chance to read the journals I left with Andy?”</p><p> </p><p>Ted nodded. “Quite an interesting read. I must say Lord Black,” He started as he turned to address Arturcus. “From my experience I wouldn’t have expected someone of your stature to take interest in muggleborns enough to conduct such extensive research. Even delving into the muggle sciences to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Arcturus smiled towards him. Glad that the man didn’t seem to hold the way Andy’s parents acted against him. “Not many purebloods raised the way I was would show interest in muggleborns. I found my research fascinating though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you considered publishing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t say I have.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have!” Cassiopeia interrupted drawing both mens attention over to where she’d guided Andy and Dora to. “It would need to be published at the right time to make sure it doesn’t get buried. We’d need to gauge the public's stance right now though and we’re going to be a bit too busy for that I think.”</p><p> </p><p>The families debated the ideal times and society changes that would be needed to get Arturcus’ research into the hands of the public without it being buried. But they soon shifted onto getting to know each other better. Dora had fun sitting on the floor with Wednesday shifting into silly or scary things for the toddler. She did find it odd how scary got more of a laugh than silly did. </p><p> </p><p>There was a loud pop before Gerald spoke and the door flew open. “Master Alpharad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bugger. One day I’ll beat you to announcing myself.” Alpharad said, slightly out of breath and smiling at the smug elf before he disappeared. “Andy, glad to see you’ve finally opened a letter from my father.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda winced slightly. “I actually had aunt Cass knocking at my door telling me I hadn’t been cast out and my grandfather was dying. But it’s nice to be here. I just wish I’d opened a letter.”</p><p> </p><p>Arcturus smiled at his granddaughter. “All that matters is you’re here now and know the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled at her grandfather while her uncle flopped down next to her. “So who’s everyone else?”</p><p> </p><p>Once introductions were made Gomez and Alpharad devolved into an energetic conversation about the virtues of the finer things in life and some of their favourites. The arrival of the Malfoys put a quick stop to the conversations.</p><p> </p><p>“The Malfoy family.” Gerald announced, far more seriously than the introduction of Alpharad.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather.” Narcissa said with a slight curtsey as she held her son to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Black.” Lucius said as he bowed. The house Black did have a higher status than Malfoy, he’d certainly married up, much to the pleasure of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Cissa, Lucius.” Arturcus nodded as he moved to stand. “I’d like a quick word with you both before we settle down. Young Draco can join Nymphadora and Wednesday while we speak.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple looked to each other before Narcissa stepped forward to place her son with the two other young children.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” Arturcus said as he swept out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh someone’s in trouble.” Alphrad said in a sing-song voice after the Malfoys left the room. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus didn’t lead them too far. Just to one of the smaller sitting rooms further down the hall. He sat himself in one of the grand chairs before gesturing to a sofa for the young to take. They settled in close to each other, closer than a couple who had married for status would sit at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Tea?” He asked as he called for Gerald. He’d have them at least be compelled to have a sip of tea for niceties sake. Cassiopeia had brewed a subtler version of vestrium to place in their tea for today, they wanted to know how true what Lucius had said in courts had been. If it turned out to be an entire bold faced lie he’d call for Ragnar again and have them written out of the will like he’d done Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Once they all had a cup of tea and he’d seen them both take some sips he started. “How do you feel about your sister’s marriage, Cissa?”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa straightened herself further. “Mother always said….”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to know what her or your father said.” Arturcus said with an eye roll. “I want to know what you think. You’ve a brain. I know, I’ve seen your Hogwarts results. So tell me your own thoughts on your sister's marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth dried slightly so she took another sip. He may be her grandfather but he sat before her as her head of house right now and she could feel the knives edge she was walking right now. “I...I feel it’s a shame that her choice in spouse ended with her removed from the family and I missed her very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus turned his gaze to Lucius. “And yourself Lord Malfoy? What are your thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>Not expecting to be asked the same question he startled a bit before following his wife’s diplomatic answer. “I’ve not given it much thought to be honest. It hasn’t affected my view of house Black or my wife.” He looked to Narcissa before feeling compelled to continue. “Though my father felt differently. Before he passed he said he considered having the engagement called off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius.” Narcissa gasped. “You never told me”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you, my love.” He said as he held his wife’s hand. What had started as social climbing pushed for by his father, ended in a deep love and affection between the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“So Abraxas was the same as he was in school.” Arturcus said with a slight chuckle as he took another sip of tea. “How much truth was there to your claim of imperius?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucius’ eyes snapped to Lord Black. Swallowing before answering. “Some.” He said, surprisingly not having to be compelled by the tea. “While I was still in school my father pressured me to join him and some of his friends in following the Dark Lord. He forced me to take part in some of the raids and taught me that those not of pureblood didn’t deserve magic. But I was never actually under the curse, it just felt like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus nodded. “And do you think as your father did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…. I’m not entirely sure.” He said cautiously. “What I witnessed while serving the Dark Lord will haunt me for the rest of my life. He was liberal with crucio’s and killing curses, I saw as many followers as prisoners harmed and killed by his hand. I avoided the raids I could, saying I was more useful in the political arena to curry favour. But still I saw him end Pureblood families as easily as muggleborn families. He said he cared for blood purity but it didn’t matter who was standing in front of him, if they didn’t join him they died.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus finished his tea; peaking into his cup and seeing the omen of death before he put his cup down before he placed the teaspoon in the cup muddling the leaves. He knew he was dying, he didn’t need the reminder. “That is good to hear. My sister will still be keeping an eye on you both though. Shall we rejoin them?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take too long after Arturcus had escorted the Malfoys out for a conversation for Walburga to arrive. Walburga was the kind of person who’d arrive early to an event not to offer any help or assistance but purely to make sure she wouldn’t miss out on any of the goings on and be able to establish herself as a leader. More often than not it would simply unnerve the host and they’d be on edge the entire event, the woman was viewed as extreme even among the most devout blood purists.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Walburga Black.” Gerald announced, being a step or two further out of reach than he was of the other guests. There was a reason only one elf serviced her residence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&lt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Walburga scanned the room, her eyes hardening as she saw what she considered a room full of blood traitors. “You’ve led me to the wrong room Elf. This one is full of Blood Traitors and a Faggot.”</p><p> </p><p>The temperature in the room dipped and the lights darkened as she finished. “How Dare…” Cassiopeia hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me, Aunt Cass.” Alpharad started. He addressed Walburga without rising while swirling his whiskey glass. “Walburga, my dear <em> sister-in-law </em>, as far as I’m concerned, after kicking Sirius out, the only one who has betrayed their own blood, is in fact you.” He flashed her a smirk before sipping his whiskey. Not bothering to address the other comment being called a faggot got old when he was in school. “So Teddy, you were telling us about your job?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Thoroughly embarrassed Walburga flushed before shuffling off to one of the chairs along the side of the room. The Tonks’ and Addams family followed Alpharad’s example in ignoring Walburga, at least some of them knew what her inheritance stood at and the fact that if she had the balls to say something in front of Arturcus she’d be kicked out on her arse.</p><p> </p><p>When Arturcus returned with the Malfoys Walburga brightened up, clearly thinking the Malfoys and Arturcus were of the same opinion as her. That opinion being that the only reason the Tonks’, Addams’ and Alpharad had been invited was due to the tradition of inviting all living family members to say goodbye to the head of house before they passed.</p><p> </p><p>“Father.” Walburga said as she stood up and headed toward Arturcus with her arms out.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus grimaced slightly, dodging Walburga’s attempt at a hug and returning to the chair that he’d been in earlier. “I trust everyones played nice?” He asked while the Malfoys took a seat on one of the love seats, leaving no room for Walburga to sit next to who she thought were her allies.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it depends, <em> Father </em>.” Alpharad drawled, emphasising father just to rub it in to his sister-in-law that his father didn’t view her as his daughter. “I did call my sister-in-law a blood traitor for kicking your heir out.” He took a small sip of his whiskey. “But that was after her attempt to insult us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus took a deep breath as he blinked before turning his hardened gaze to Walburga. “And what exactly did you say, Walburga?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…..”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&lt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“She called the Tonks’ and ourselves Blood Traitors.” Mortica said calmly when it was clear Walburga was going to try and weasel her way out of it. “She also called Cousin Alpharad a faggot though he didn’t care to address it when he put her in her place.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&gt;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alpharad rolled his eyes slightly before taking another sip.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good job I had the account manager keep his late afternoon open.” Arturcus half whispered. “You can leave Walburga. You’re not needed.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I….” She was interrupted this time by Arturcus summoning the wards and having them eject her.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s taken care of. I take it everyone here is fine with who people choose to love blood status and gender notwithstanding?” At everyone’s nod or affirmation he continued. “I’ll now be speaking through the bequests as is tradition for the older families.”</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus then went on to explain the bequests and changes that had been made in the last few days. It was clear Narcissa and Andromeda still cared for their sister some but fully understood why he’d disinherited her in the way he had. Both girls were to be given a portion of their mother's personal jewellery that rested in the family vaults and their husbands given access to some of their deceased father-in-law’s pieces. All the people present were given a portion of galleons and access to Black properties. He also explained that due to Walburga’s behaviour both today and throughout her marriage she would receive nothing when he passed and would be removed from Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>“And now the case of succession. My sister Cassiopeia shall be regent of the house,” As it seemed no one was objecting he continued. “Wednesday Addams, shall inherit the title of Lady Black once she reaches maturity. Unless Sirius is found not guilty at trial in which case he might change that or have his own children.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be pushing for a trial then?” Andromeda asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He hasn’t had one yet.” Cass stated.</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t.” Lucius confirmed. “I must confess I’m surprised he hadn’t received one when people like Bellatrix have. And at the….meetings. I never saw him or anyone who could even pass for him. But I did see his friend erm…” He looked to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Remus?” Andy asked sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>“No not him. The short fat one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?” Ted asked confused. “From what the lads were saying at the Order meetings about him drawing away.” He paused grimacing. “I can’t say I’d be too surprised if he’d been the actual secret keeper instead of Sirius. He definitely seemed to be more of a hanger on type instead of someone who was actually contributing to their pranks in school.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy nodded. “Would you testify to that, Lucius?” She was already looking forward to getting her favourite cousin out of prison. </p><p> </p><p>Lucius squeezed his wife’s hand. “Only if it wouldn’t put me at risk of taking his place.” He looked to his son playing on the floor with Wednesday. “I want to be there for my son in a way that my father wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia smiled at Lucius. It’s always so nice to see someone so dedicated to their family. “We’ll do our best to make sure you either don’t have to testify or are protected from prosecution.” She was confident in her and her daughters potion skills as well as her brother's interrogation technique. If Lucius had been the type of man to relish serving Voldemort he wouldn’t have remained in the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus smiled at his family. “I’m glad this is all settled now. I need to rest before Ragnar visits though. But please stay.” He said as he stood, he could feel his age in his bones he wouldn’t be long for this world. “We can have dinner this evening. Maybe some more of Gomez’ cigars.” He winked at his nephew before he headed out.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Did I miss anything while you kids were having fun?” Arturcus asked as he sat down to dinner with his family. It was the fullest the table had been in too long, he’d missed times like this.</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly.” Lucius said diplomatically.</p><p> </p><p>Alpharad cackled down the table. “Yes having Teddy throw a book at you and you taking offence and half challenging him to a duel wasn’t <em> anything </em>.” He giggled while sipping his wine. “Gomez had them settle it in the armoury, which I didn’t realise we actually had. Had the pair of them duelling with fencing swords…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rapiers.” Gomez interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Rapiers. My apologies.” He rolled his eyes. “Surprised we didn’t have to make a trip to St Mungo’s the way they were going at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did sort out the issue though.” Teddy said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“This is true.” Lucius smiling at the man. </p><p> </p><p>The issue had of course been the subject of muggleborns. Lucius made a comment in poor taste regarding how Ted was quite decent...for a muggleborn. Which caused Ted to go off reciting Arturcus’ research at such a rapid pace that no one could keep up and when Lucius got frustrated and told him to shut up Ted threw the book at him. Alpharad had been looking forward to another dramatic kicking out of the family only to be surprised by Gomez intervening and having them fence it out so to speak. Either way the man was quite entertained for the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose as long as it’s settled and there wasn’t any injury.” Arturcus said as he dug into his food. Looking down the table he saw Alpharad smirking into his wine and the two fencers blushing. He sighed before correcting himself. “Lasting injury then.”</p><p> </p><p>The whole table chuckled before continuing with dinner and devolving into casual conversation. The Black sisters were relishing their chance to reconnect and make plans to visit each other and making sure to pull Mortica and Cassiopeia into their plans and playdates for the children. Gomez and Alpharad were getting along like a house on fire while Arturcus, Lucius and Teddy were discussing Arturcus’ research and how it would likely be received in the current political and social climate. </p><p> </p><p>Before they went separate ways Arturcus called attention to him. “Before we move onto less serious matters. Cassiopeia, the Heir ring for Wednesday.” He handed a box to his sister before turning his gaze to the ring on his finger. Slipping it off his finger that he’d been wearing it on for so long before handing that as well to his sister. “And you’ll put that on upon my passing.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassiopeia nodded, her eyes welling up with tears at the reminder of her brother’s impending death.</p><p> </p><p>After that last bit of business the men retired to Arturcus’ study and had cigars and firewhiskey; while the women went to the sitting room they’d been in earlier and rolled their eyes at <em> whiskey and cigars </em>, cracking jokes and being just as bad as the men when it came to booze. The children were all with Mimsy in the nursery where they’d stay tonight. Needless to say the adults were too drunk to floo home with how they were slurring, nevermind apparate. Having access to a dedicated nanny elf would certainly help in the morning when the adults woke up with their inevitable hangover.</p><p> </p><p>Arturcus was quite happy with the way this evening had gone. He’d be happy if this had been his last night. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the morning the house was awoken by Cassiopeia’s wails as she found her brother had passed in the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!!</p><p>I debated a content warning for that little last bit bit I didn't want to risk spoiling it...if you think it's triggering tell me and I'll add it (I am putting minor character death on as a warning for the whole fic tho)</p><p>Big thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos and bookmarked so far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Ending and a Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The funeral of Lord Arturcus Black is held and an introduction to the Wizengamot is made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was knocking this out till 3am last night I really got in the swing of it and then the shadows started pulsing so I thought I'd sleep then edit and post it today...I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of Arturcus’ passing was a somber affair. Breakfast was light since no one had the appetite to eat anything more than a light meal. The hangover that the adults had been due had cleared as soon as Cassiopeia cried out upon finding her brother had passed. There’s nothing that sobers the mind quite like a shriek of pain, be it physical or emotional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided that only those present at the house would be the only ones there for the funeral which would be held that afternoon. A blessing of magic is that things can be handled so quickly. Lucius had offered to carve the stone having spent quite a lot of time practicing such a spell many times on some of the rocks in his family's gardens before blasting them to bits, though there were a few he’d kept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black lands had a crypt on the property that all the Heads of Family had been laid to rest in. Some houses would offer all members to be buried in the family crypt; however the Black family was quite large compared to most wizarding families. Many generations of Blacks would often have 3 children who would then go on to have 3 children. Most magical families would only have one child, two if the first born was female, sexism still ran rampant in wizarding Britain though some families were better than others. If even a fraction of the rest of the Black family had been buried in the family crypt it would’ve filled centuries ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Addams family land was an excellent example of how quickly people die and fill up a burial site. It had only been the past few centuries that members of the Addams’ had been buried on the property but most of the land had already been claimed as graves. It had really added to the family’s reputation. Most wizards outside of the family were unnerved by the mass amount of grave sites and those that weren’t often ended up eventually marrying into the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held the service themselves. They found no need to bring in any outsiders to the family affair. They were all raw enough without bringing people they’d have to put a facade on around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia led the body, which was levitated by Gomez and Ted, down into the crypt to the spot saved for Arturcus. Once they reached his eternal resting place he was laid down gently. Lucius stepping forward to cast the inscription. Cassiopeia spoke a few words, the tears could be heard in her voice tho she held them back. Once she’d finished Mortica took her mother in her arms, causing the older woman to break down into sobs. It was unnerving for the rest of the family to see a woman who’d been so strong breakdown so completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nymphadora seeing her Aunt Cass crying stepped forward and wrapped herself around her legs. Wednesday looked at the girl holding her grandmother before looking over to Draco. The two toddlers made a silent agreement and toddled over to wrap their own arms around the crying woman as much as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin and Morgana.” Alpharad muttered as he wiped his first tear away. “Putting my father to rest didn’t bring me to tears but 3 children have. Ugh. They’re too adorable for their own good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The families laughed lightly together before Cassiopeia pulled herself from her daughter's arms. “Lets head back to the house then.” She leaned down and picked up Draco while Mortica picked up her own daughter. Gomez had their son who’d be blessedly quiet. “We’ll get some food in us and maybe a few whiskey’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods yes.” Alpharad muttered as he started heading out of the crypt, the rest of the family soon following after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the physical actions of the night closely resembled the night before, the mood was much more somber. They still laughed and joked but there was an air of melancholy underneath it all and none of them drank nearly as much. This time though all but Narcissa and Mortica took part in cigars after the children had been put to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Lucius.” Cassiopeia started as she took a puff off the cigar. “When’s the next wizengamot session? Gods the name is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Planning to petition for a name change?” He joked. “Thursday. 2 days from now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I suppose in the morning we better start planning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius nodded, taking a breath of his own cigar. “It’s unlikely that the ministry will have been notified or even realise he passed this morning. The wheels of bureaucracy turn slowly. However they will know by the time the session is called. Dumbledore will have an order of business to read at the beginning. He’ll likely try to gloss over it as he did the Potters. He thanked them for their sacrifice and didn’t even say who the Proxy for the votes were; I’ve no idea what was featured in the will either.” He frowned down into his glass. It unnerved him on every level the misstep that had been done to the Potters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly he stated they had no available next of kin and as Harry was still a minor there was little point. Or something to that effect anyway. He’ll be far less effective at waving off our concerns though.” He said with a feral grin. Lucius was truly at home when he had a political conundrum to sink his teeth in. “Madam Longbottom brought up her concerns with the Potter situation but Dumbledore had an easy time fobbing her off given the LeStrange trails were the next order of business. When, not if, he tries to skim over it I’ll make myself known as without the changes Draco would be in line to inherit and bring up the </span>
  <em>
    <span>injustice</span>
  </em>
  <span> that happened with the Potters will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia smirked as Lucius’ plan formed. It was a solid base that they’d refine till they’d covered all their bases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassiopeia,” He said as he turned his gaze to his aunt. “You’ll need to sit in the visitors gallery. Ideally it would be with Wednesday to present her as heir should Sirius be found guilty. But Mortica would be able to stand in her place. If Dumbledore continues to move to dismiss the Black estate, which I don’t think he would at this point. It’d be political suicide. I’ll make a point that I was here the past few days so I know who the Regent of the house is as well as the contents of the will. That reminds me we should have the updated copy from the ancestral vault copied for us to present ourselves just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucy, darling.” Alpharad drawled, causing Lucius to flush. “You’re making me want to attend a session. You make these things sound almost interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius coughed slightly into his arm. He may be straight, he thinks as he never pursued anyone outside of Narcissa, but the way Alpharad talked to him made him feel warm though that could be the whiskey. “Most of the sessions can be quite dry, yes. But recently with everything that’s happened they’ve been a lot more animated and dramatic. Think a few times wands have almost been drawn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a basic plan made and two whole days to refine it and cover their bases they should have little trouble. The hardest part would be addressing the issue of Sirius. The ministry likes to drag their heels as much as physically possible. Cassiopeia remembered one of her classmates' family having an enchanted object returned to them after it’d been confiscated over 20 years ago during a drunk and disorderly arrest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it took that long to get to the bottom of the issue then Cassiopeia might just take her wand and burn down the entire ministry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having the focus of taking over the Black family seat and discovering the truth about Sirius gave Cassiopeia enough focus that she likely wouldn’t be crying over her brother till the whole issue was settled. Most of the family stayed at Blackhorn. Ted had to return to his job the day after the funeral so he was flooing to their home every morning before traveling to work. Alpharad had written to his friend back in Italy apologising that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the fashion show they’d planned to be at on thursday. For once he was actually going to attend one of those stuffy Wizengamot sessions. Though it was more for the fun idea that Dumblredore would recognise him for a Black and not Aunt Cass, and then make stupid assumptions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the 2 days they’d refined their plan and gathered what they’d need. They had a copy of the will handy and a list of things to demand from the wizengamot when they called for Sirius’ trail. They’d thought of making contact with someone in the auror office to get the information early but there wasn’t a way they’d be able to do it and guarantee it wouldn’t be passed on to Dumbledore. It wasn’t that they had a distrust for the man, it's just they weren’t sure where he stood and if he’d be a help or a hindrance. After all Dumbledore held no love for the Malfoys and with Lucius being the one who’d be bringing up the topic; it being shot down was a real possibility which was why he was planning on mentioning the Potters will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reminding Augusta Longbottom of her concern and how she was fobbed off by the Chief Warlock would raise the wrath of a dragon on the man. Cassiopeia had also written to her old friend, letting her know she was in Britain and informing her early of her brother's passing. She felt it safe to do so as during school Augusta was more the type to collect gossip than spread it and that Dumbledore didn’t hold her favour much anymore. She also had her grandson to care for now. Cassiopeia couldn’t imagine if she had to raise Wednesday herself like Augusta was doing, it exhausted her just thinking of it. Needless to say she felt safe in the knowledge that Augusta wasn’t going to be spreading it around especially with the next wizengamot session so close when it would become public knowledge. There was no power in that 2 day secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d yet to turf Walburga out of Grimmauld Place. She was the kind of person to see the potential for power in the 2 day secret and spread it around the entire wizarding world in a matter of hours. Although it was nearly guaranteed people would soon know that Arturcus had passed this didn’t mean that there were people who should that didn’t. Albus Dumbledore was a prime example. The man was spread thin across his three rather attention-heavy jobs. Any other wizard would’ve been asked to step down from at least one of the rolls if not two. But the man had defeated Grindelwald so it was believed he could and would be able to handle anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From experience Lucius knew they’d be able to blindside the old wizard. Laws and legislation that the dark lord had wanted passed were able to get passed through without much trouble due to Dumbledore having not thoroughly checked through things as was his job. Werewolf legislation was a prime example, the dark lord wanted restrictions placed on them so they’d be more amenable to fighting for his side of things. Dumbledore was rumoured to have facilitated a werewolf attending Hogwarts but it was all hearsay. The legislation that had been presented was so very harsh that even some of the Death Eaters who’d helped draft it weren’t sure it would go through. But Dumbledore had only read the summary of the law, like many of the seat holders did as well, and missed all the restrictions that would be placed on the Werewolf population. It was now nigh impossible for someone afflicted to hold down a job. They were barely allowed to carry a wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of the Chief Warlocks job was to read new bills and legislation in full before it would be presented to the Lords and Ladies. They were meant to highlight loopholes, infringements and conflicts with people’s rights and existing laws. Albus Dumbledore either just read the summaries or quickly scanned the legislation put before him, that is assuming he read it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Lucius’ opinion Dumbledore was a man who was either stupid and incompetent or just plain negligent. Quite frankly he feared for the children’s education. Hell the man was likely the one to cast the fidelius charm on the Potters property so if Lucius knew that Sirius was likely innocent then Dumbledore definitely did. Lucius was also curious as to where the Potter boy was, he vaguely remembered Severus and Peter mentioning that Sirius was the boys godfather. So with Sirius in prison it was a mystery where he was. Undoubtedly the boy would be joining the Addams’ children no matter which way things went, they weren’t the type to let a child live apart from their closest family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d mention to Aunt Cass in the morning that they’d need to also discern the boys location. Right now he needed to sleep so he’d be well rested for the session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning of the Wizengamot session was a busy one. Andromeda was staying home with all the children since they were so young, it was usually after their 10th birthday that children would be permitted to sit in the Heir seat next to the Lord seat. Though after their initial presentation many children didn’t until they were in their late teens and that was even if their families bother with a formal presentation. Most just went the route of throwing a somewhat formal birthday party for their 10 year olds and inviting the other Lords. Needless to say not many children enjoyed those parties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa had swept Cass and Mortica to her suite immediately after they’d had breakfast at a far too early time. The session was due to start at 9am but likely wouldn’t start till 9:15 or later when the majority of the Lords and Ladies would be present. Unfortunately for the women far more went into their appearance and it was scrutinised far more than the gentlemens. The first of the two days of preparation Narcissa had traveled to the Addams family home with Mortica to pick out appropriate outfits for the women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been decided early on that if Dumbledore could play the doting elderly grandfather figure then Cassiopeia could play the sweet caring aunt and grandmother card. It helped that she actually was a grandparent unlike Dumbledore. There was little they could do that would hide Mortica’s sharp features that allowed her to appear aloof unless she smiled. After rummaging through their wardrobes it was decided the Cassiopeia would wear a matronly consesrvative black dress and pearls whereas Mortica would wear a more modern fitted black pant suit and a piece she’d retrieved from the Addams family vault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piece in question was an ornate lace choker made from armoctula silk which held a spider pendant. It wasn’t purely a decorative piece though. It was inlaid with runes and enchantments to prevent the wearer from having legilimency performed on them. One of the Addams ancestors had it commissioned for their wife when they struggled to learn Occlumency and the line was gifted legilimenists both passively and targeted. The Addams who commissioned the piece was gifted in the passive version of the art and wanted to give their wife the option to have their thoughts be their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica chose the piece for its enchantment and less for the fact it matched quite well with her outfit. On the off chance she’d need to use legilimency while at the wizengamot, which was just frowned upon not forbidden, she didn’t want to leave herself open for attack. When you probe someone’s mind with your own you leave yourself open to attack from others. Normally she wouldn’t have bothered with such protections but given Dumbledore was also skilled in the art she didn’t want to take risks. Lucius’ mention of the misplaced Potter boy solidified her reasoning for the necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once those who were going were dressed Cassiopeia, Mortica, Gomez and Alpharad who would be sitting in the gallery left a good 20 minutes before the Malfoys. The doors for the gallery would be open for a total of 5 minutes to let people in. The door for the Lords and Ladies would open at 5 to 9. They’d planned through everything they could even down to the location they’d sit; Cassiopeia would sit in an aisle seat second from the front with Mortica sat next to her and Gamez sat next to his wife; Alpharad would sit in front of them on the first row purely for the drama of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Lucius and Narcissa were seated; Narcissa in the heirs seat as was permitted since she was Draco’s mother and therefore represented him; it took another 30 minutes to start. The call to order happened at 9:27. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be interesting.” Alpharad whispered back to Gomez after Dumbledore started the opening remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first hour was dedicated to going over the previous sessions minutes and notes with Lords and Ladies who’d been unable to attend asking for clarification on points that were brought up and tweaks made to laws that their proxies had agreed to in their stead. Needless to say Alpharad had drifted off about 20 minutes into the review.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....And now for news since last session.” Dumbledore stated, causing Gomez to lightly kick Alpharad’s chair since this was the part he was actually interested in. “Lord Arturcus Black passed earlier in the week due to old age. Our condolences to the family and a moment of silence.” Everyone bowed their heads for a second in silent prayer for the departed Lord. “Moving on to amendments to the 1942 wand core regulations act….yes Lord Malfoy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius had shot a stream of silver sparks into the middle of the chamber as was customary for a Lord to gain attention of the body. “Thank you Chief Warlock.” He said with a nod as he stood. “I must express my concern you see. Traditionally after offering our condolences to the family the dearly departed Lord's will would be read out. Or at least the section regarding succession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well…” Dumbledore shuffled some papers about. “I don’t seem to have a copy present. It shall have to wait till the next session unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Lucius had to suppress a smirk. He’d known he’d do something like this. “I was worried that would be the case. I suppose it’s a good job I’d visited with my wife’s family account manager then and requested a copy of the will upon being informed of his passing.” The fact he was informed by his aunt’s hysterical wail and not an owl wasn’t something the wizengamot would be privy to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it wouldn’t be very official in this body's eyes as it’s not the copy filed with the ministry, my boy.” Albus’ use of my boy made Lucius’ eye twitch. He hated how the man infantilized everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to be doing what you did with the Potters' will, are you?” Lucius said before Dumbledore could continue. He could just make out Alpharad leaning forward and biting his knuckles as he watched what went on. Now was a time to bring out the big wands. “Given the state of things at the time, the recent death of James’ parents and the birth of Harry; I find it impossible to believe that they wouldn’t have filed a will at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Agusta Longbottom called out as Lucius was sure she would. Cassiopeia had basically guaranteed her attendance by sending a letter to her old friend. “It rubbed me the wrong way then and it’s rubbing me the wrong way now. A Potter Proxy is yet to be named and though there’s no love between the Houses of Longbottom and Black I’ll be damned if the same happens to another family. Let the man read the succession of titles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “here here” 's rang throughout the chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore hesitated for only a second before he spoke. “Without a notarized copy from the ministry anything said in the will produced by Lord Malfoy is only hearsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius bared his teeth poised to object before he was beaten to the punch by the Lady Bones. “Auror Shacklebolt, go to the wills and testaments office and pull Lord Blacks will to settle this.” Lady Bones looked around the room not seeing anyone objecting to her sending one of the chambers Aurors on a fetch quest before turning her gaze to Dumbledore. “Not having a copy of the Lords will is poor form, Dumbledore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murmur of agreement passed throughout the Lord and Ladies of the chamber. Even those whose families strongly align themselves with the Chief Warlock found themselves agreeing that he’d handled the situation poorly. The reminder that the Potters will hadn’t been published was worrying for all, but especially the older families. What would stop the Chief Warlock from attempting to do the same to them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one dared to attempt to start a new conversation until Shacklebolt had returned with a copy of the will. The unscheduled break meant the Lords and Ladies were free for a moment to gossip quietly amongst themselves, this time about how poorly Dumbledore had handled the wills of these old families. When one of the doors creaked and Shacklebolt slipped back in with a roll of parchment all conversation halted, he handed it up to Dumbledore before returning to his post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Auror Shacklebolt.” Dumbledore said kindly with a smile as he looked up into the gallery. Spotting Alpharad in the crowd paying far more attention than he ever did in school Albus nodded to himself. He opened the parchment and spoke as he looked for the line of succession to confirm his suspicions. “I see Alpharad Black in the gallery I can….” He trailed off as he read the name of heir in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lady Longbottom demanded impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll finish for you, Chief Warlock.” Lucius said as he unrolled his own copy of the will. “The heir of house Black is Sirius Orion Black, until such a time he is proven guilty of the crimes alleged against him. Should such a thing occur the secondary heir of house Black is Wednesday Addams. Regent of the house is Cassiopeia Addams nee Black until such a time that one of my heirs can take on headship of the House.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her name Cassiopeia stood, her daughter following her lead, before making their way to the front of the gallery where an Auror was stood by a gate that would allow members of the public onto the floor of the chamber. “Be a dear and let us through please.” She said sweetly. The Auror opened the gate quickly for the two women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the chambers Ms Addams.” Dumbledore said with an incline of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia smiled towards him. “I’ll be using the traditional title for a female regent, Madam Addams. Thank you for welcoming me to the chamber. With me is my daughter Mortica who’ll be occupying the heir seat until such a time that Wednesday is of age. I do have some requests while I have the floor if that’s okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore nodded for her to continue. It would be political suicide to not yeild to her requests right now. He could only hope she didn’t request anything that would interfere with his plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upon his death bed my dearly departed brother, Gods rest his soul.” She kissed her ring and held it to the sky in blessing. “Expressed his concern as to whether or not Sirius, his direct heir, had actually committed the crimes he’d been accused of. As his head of house Arturcus should’ve been notified of any trial that would occur and he’d not had any such communications. We can only assume he’s not had a trial yet. As regent of his house I would demand we hold a trial for him today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus balked at the possibility of trial happening today. “I’m not sure we’ll be able to today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ever not?” Cassiopeia asked tilting her head to the side. “Surely the investigation has been so thorough a troll could present it. It also isn’t hard to retrieve someone from Azkaban. We do have magic after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I second Madam Addams.” Agusta proclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do I.” Lucius confirmed from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not seeing any other way for this to go Lady Bones ordered Shacklebolt to retrieve the evidence from Sirius Blacks arrest and send someone to fetch him from prison. She wasn’t the type to let a miscarriage of justice sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus silently fumed. He could already see things unraveling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius was laid on his back in his cell when one of the few human guards blast him with cold water from their wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re getting a trial today Black.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!!!!</p><p>Thank you to everyone who's commeted, bookmarked, left kudos and subscribed &lt;3</p><p>I've decided my two cats are going to get a treat for every comment so if you want my cats to get extra spoiled leave a comment....I also thrive on that sort of feedback and it makes me go all mushy so make the author feel good too?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trial & Playing Fetch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius gets his trial and Harry is fetched from the Dursleys</p><p>tw: some description of violence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit shorter than my usual goal but I'd be going too far into other stuff and then I'd have a random 8k chapter</p><p>Hope you enjoy and Thank you again to everyone who bookmarks, comments and leaves kudos</p><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sirius was being led through the halls of Azkaban by two of the few human guards that were stationed at the prison. They hadn’t even bothered to cast a drying charm on him after dousing him in cold water so he was shivering as he was pushed through the halls. He didn’t know if the water had been to get him clean or to wake him up but he was still rather filthy since the prison didn’t have any kind of shower available. And although he was awake, the constant presence of the dementors had dulled his emotions and awareness to the point that all he knew was that he was moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard pushed open the door to the portkey chamber. Inside stood two auror’s who had both cast their patroni in an effort to fight off the oppressive effect of the inhuman guards. As Sirius entered the room, he took his first easy breath he’d had in months. It was like breathing fresh air after being locked in an oppressively humid room for too long, unfortunately Azkaban didn’t have the benefit of heat and was freezing cold constantly. The azkaban guards unceremoniously passed him along to the two auror’s who then quickly portkeyed them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Amelia Bones was part of the upper middle management of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement office. She had been part of the Auror force a few months before the Potters were killed. She’d moved over to a desk job after her brother and his wife had been killed by Death Eaters, she was just relieved that Tibby, one of the family elves, had taken her niece to Amelia’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d been one of the Auror’s who’d responded to the call to her brother's home. Mad-eye Moody, the leader of her squad, had given her an out to not investigate the home but she wasn’t about to let other people handle her family’s case. Her brother had been cut down in the parlor, a simple killing curse from what they could tell. Her sister-in-law had been less fortunate, she’d been running up the stairs trying to get to the nursery when she’d been hit in the back with a gut spilling curse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than one auror on the team had wretched at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia hadn’t had time for that though. She needed to know what had happened to her niece who’d only been born a year ago. Pushing the door to the nursery open carefully she was greeted by the sight of another family elf in a position not too different from her sister-in-law except for one difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ulna.” She’d gasped as she fell to her knees next to the elf who’d served their family since before she was born. “What happened? Where’s Susan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t cry mistress.” Ulna whispered as she reached up with a bloody hand to wipe away her mistress’ tears. “Tibby took Susan. She’s at your apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody attempted to question the house elf as she lay dying in Amelia’s arms. Amelia hadn’t been able to hear what her boss had tried to ask. Blood rushing in her ears as she cradled the dying elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within days of the murders Amelia had her niece settled in her home with Tibby and had transferred to a desk job. She refused to leave Susan an orphan because she died fighting a jumped up blood purist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered Moody visiting her in her new office one time. It was about 2 weeks after Sirius’ arrest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sit right with me.” Moody had told her when he barged into her office as she was in the middle of paperwork. The piles were un-ending these days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you want me to do, Alstor.” She said as she continued filing away. “I’m just middle management here. A glorified paper pusher. There’s nothing I can do that you haven’t already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moody had left her office in a huff. He’d retired before christmas that year. She should’ve realised something had been up then but chalked it up to him finally being tired of fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not sure she’d ever regret something more if it turned out that Sirius was innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bright lights of the ministry’s auror protkey office practically blinded Sirius after months in the dark of azkaban, blinking a few times to adjust to the change in light. The aurors didn’t give him time to adjust to the difference, sweeping him quickly through the main bullpen and out of the department. He’d half expected to be dragged to the interrogation rooms but it seemed like he was getting his trial, he vaguely remembered the guard that soaked him mentioning a trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was unceremoniously cuffed to a chair in the middle of the room, he raised his head looking up at the gallery first. He could see his uncle Alpharad but very little press, he’d have expected a rabid pack of reporters for what would probably be the trial of the century, not that he was wanting fanfare. Shifting his gaze to the Black family seat he frowned when he saw his great Aunt sat in the seat with her daughter next to her, he swallowed hard. Refusing to acknowledge what it could mean about his grandfather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia looked at her nephew with a frown. “Why is he wet?” She asked in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was presented like this to us, ma’am.” One of the auror’s said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. Cast a drying charm. He’ll catch his death otherwise.” She snapped causing the auror who’d spoken to snap into action and cast the charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start then shall we?” Dumblrdore said before he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As a member of this body and the DMLE, I’d like to prosecute this case myself.” Lady Bones said as she stood up from her seat. “Does anybody have any objections?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not seeing any potential objections from the sitting Lords and Ladies, Dumbledore waved for Lady Bones to take the floor. She made her way down to the floor of the chamber, standing in front of Sirius with her back to the Chief Warlock. A desk in front of her held the evidence that Shacklebolt had fetched along with a list of the charges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you confirm your name for us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius Orion Black of house Black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you aware of the charges laid against you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head, making Amelia frown as she picked up the charge sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re charged with the Murder of Peter Pettigrew, the muder of 13 muggles and breaking the statue of secrecy. You’re also charged with co-conspiracy in the murder of Lord James Potter and his wife, Lady Lily Potter nee evans. And co-conspiracy of attempted murder of their heir Hary James Potter. Do you understand the charges?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Sirius’ nod she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you plead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Guilty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murmur passed throughout the chamber, it was soon quelled by a sharp look from Lady Bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witness statements from the arresting aurors at the scene said you were sat there muttering about it all being your fault. Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“James and Lily had a fidelius charm placed over their home in Godrics Hollow. I was originally asked to be their secret keeper but I felt I was far too obvious a choice. Our other friend Peter was eventually chosen as secret keeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia nodded. “So you went after Peter as revenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Objection!” Cassiopeia shouted. “Leading Question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Madam Addams. I’ll rephrase. So you went to confirm your suspicions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Another murmur went around the chamber. “I went for revenge. I knew he was the secret keeper no one else could’ve told Voldemort where they’d been hiding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you found him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started shouting as if I’d been the secret keeper. Blamed me for their death before he threw a bombarda over his shoulder and cut off his finger before shifting into his Animagus form, a rat. I hadn’t even gotten a spell off before he started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia was looking at the reports in front of her. She had the statements from the arresting aurors, Sirius snapped wand and Pettigrews finger. She frowned at there being so little for such a momentous case, she beckoned Shacklebolt over. “There was nothing else in the files?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get me the arresting auror’s.” Once Shacklebolt had headed off back to the auror office she turned her attention back to the accused. “Let’s circle back to the fidelius charm. Who cast the charm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Bones couldn’t see behind herself but the Addams’, Malfoy’s, Alpharad and Augusta could see behind her; and what they could see was definitely cause for concern. Albus Dumbledore was trying to remain calm but they could see a flush creeping up his neck and sweat forming on his brow as the trial continued. He had no doubt that….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Albus Dumbledore cast the charm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….that would come out. Albus shifted uncomfortably as all attention shifted to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew?” Cassiopeia asked, she stood and started to make her way down. She didn’t need to force the tears that started forming in her eyes. “You knew and a trial wasn’t had until my brother died?” She walked to her great-nephew, resting her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grandfathers dead?” Sirius asked, choking back the tears that were threatening to form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m so sorry.” She cupped his cheek as she pulled him towards her. Ignoring the rattle of the chains the chamber remained silent until Shacklebolt returned with two other auror’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shacklebolt.” Lady Bones nodded to her friend before turning to the two aurors. She didn’t ask Madam Addams to return to her seat, she had a strong suspicion that she would refuse. Amelia could safely say she’d have been the exact same. “You were both the arresting aurors’ that night; Booth, Perkings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Both aurors replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was a Prior Incantato cast to reveal the last spell that Heir Black’s wand had cast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there was it wasn’t cast at the scene ma’am.” Booth said. “Policy stated that once someone was arrested we were to quickly collect the evidence and return to the department in case of ambush. Perking took the wand to evidence while I processed Black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perking nodded before continuing. “Yes. Once we returned to the offices I headed off to the evidence department while Booth processed Black. But on my way there I met Mr Crouch who asked me to confirm we’d just brought in Black. He asked if it was Blacks wand I was taking to evidence and when I said yes he took it off me and the rest of the evidence before telling me to go and help Booth keep an eye on Black before transport. I don’t know what happened after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Crouch.” Amelia said as she turned around to face the former head of the aurors’. “Would you care to continue with the journey of the wand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Crouch shifted in his seat before straightening himself. “Minister Bagnold had asked me to inform her as soon as we had Sirius Black in custody as he was suspected of involvement already. I heard as soon as they brought him in and what had been said at the scene. By the time I made it to the Minister’s office she’d already heard what had been said. When I entered with the evidence she took the wand and snapped it before telling me to send him straight to Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no prior incantato was cast in relation to Heir Blacks wand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Madam Bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia nodded before turning back to the rest of the chamber. “Do any other Lords or Ladies have a question for Mr Black?” When no one raised their wand she continued. “In that case all those that believe Mr Black innocent of the charges brought against him?” The chamber lit up like the muggle Piccadilly circus. “And those who believe Mr Black guilty?” No one seemed to want to vote guilty following a trial so damning for the current administration. “Heir Black, you are found not guilty of the crimes you have been accused of. I apologise for the time it’s taken for you to get your well deserved trial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded as the aurors who’d arrested him freed him, he rubbed his wrists before he was pulled into his great aunts arms. He gripped her tightly, he might not have met her much that he could remember but she was the first embrace he’d had since a few days before James and Lily’s passing. He noticed his cousin standing behind them as she rest her hand on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked his aunt as he held her close. “I gave him to Hagrid, he was at the house on Dumbledore orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia pulled away glancing at Mortica before she turned to face the chief warlock. “Albus,” She started, showing him the level of respect he deserved. That is to say none. “My nephew’s godson was given to Hagrid. As we are his last remaining family we’d like to take custody of our ward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore started down at Black-Addams group. “Harry is currently under a very specific ward matrix that is powered by his mother's sacrifice. To move him would make him vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia glanced at her daughter who raised her eyebrow in response. “Very well.” Sirius stared at her in shock, readying himself to speak when she squeezed his arm. “Myself and my family shall take our leave from this session then. We want to start Sirius’ healing as quickly as possible. Lady Longbottom, will you be the Black Proxy for this session?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Madam Addams.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that Gomez and Alpharad stood and made their way down to the floor of the chamber and the family made their way out of the wizengamot chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say nothing till we’re free of the Ministry.” Cassiopeia said quietly as she kept her hand on her nephews arm. Clicking her tongue she looked over to Gomez. “Can you make him look more presentable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez nodded and brought his wand out, casting a few grooming charms to tidy up Sirius’ hair, face and nails till he didn’t look like he’d just spent several months in prison. Sizing up his clothes Gomez transfigured his prison clothes into a t-shirt and slacks before pulling out the spare hankie he kept in his inner jacket pocket, transfiguring that into a smart jacket. In his opinion a man should always have a jacket. He handed the jacket to his recently exonerated cousin just before they reached the masses at the floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Word must’ve gotten out.” Alpharad muttered under his breath. “You lot floo ahead. I’ll give them a short statement.” He broke away from his family as he stepped up to the press. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Alpharad had waved them over his family rushed to the floo and went home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you tell me to shut up?” Sirius demanded as soon as his Aunt was through the floo. “Harry is my godson and nephew. James and Lily made it clear in their will. Dumbledore has no right to say where he goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes as she dusted soot from her dress. Ignoring Sirius’ question she turned to her daughter. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s with his maternal aunt and uncle in Surrey.” Mortica said with a frown. “He’s under blood wards based on Lily’s sacrifice and love. Minerva McGonagall had watched them the day before Dumbledore dropped him off, she didn’t have faith that he’d be treated well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the Dursley’s? Not bloody likely.” Sirius hissed as he fumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her assessment was correct then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petunia hated her sister and magic. Has Dumbledore checked up on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not from what I could glean.” Mortica said before turning to her husband. “We’ll pick him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually Morticia.” Cassiopeia interrupted. “Your potion skills will be more useful here. I want to get Sirius back healthy sooner rather than later. He won’t be able to raise his son if he keels over because of substandard care. When Alpharad returns…” The floo flared to life shoving Alpharad out. “Speak of the devil. Alpharad and Gomez will retrieve Harry while we make a start on caring for Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great where are we going?” Alpharad asked with a clap of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armed with the knowledge of where Harry was, courtesy of Mortica transferring the information she’d pulled from Dumbledore’s mind, they apparated to Surrey. Cassiopeia gave them a pair of spectacles that were enchanted so you could see the physical state of wards and discern how badly they could affect you if you crossed them, they were to assess the wards before they moved to take Harry. It’d do them no good if they were fried by the wards protecting the boy. Arriving on the street of number 4 Privet Drive Gomez pulled the spectacles from his pocket and put them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. That can’t be right.” He muttered as he looked towards the house then back around him before pulling them off and handing them to Alpharad. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad perched the spectacles on his own nose as he looked at the house. “If you’re asking if I’m seeing a ward on the verge of collapse that probably aren’t strong enough to keep a bogart or doxie out, then I believe the answer is yes.” He passed the glasses back to his cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How? We shan’t have much trouble if any getting through them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez tapped his chin. “Yes you weren’t there when Mortica said what the ward was based on. It was powered by Lily’s sacrifice and love. For the ward to be that weak I’m not sure there’s any love in the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We better hurry then and get him to a house where he will be loved then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men approached the door. Knocking as was polite to do. It only took a few moments for a slim woman to answer the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?” She asked with a slight air of snootiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mrs Dursley,” Gomez said with a smile. “May we come in? We have some important business regarding your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs Dursley smiled and stepped aside letting them in before leading them to her living room where her son was sat on the floor playing with blocks. “Apologies for the mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None necessary. I remember what my little nieces and nephews were like at this age.” Alpharad said with a smile. “What’s their name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my little boy Dudley.” She said with a smile as she picked up her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming name.” Gomez replied smiling. “We’re actually here about a little boy who’s said to be in your care.” The colour drained from Petunia’s face before it went red. “Your sisters son Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re freaks then?” She sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon.” Gomez startled as a walrus of a man came into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Petunia, is my lunch ready?” The walrus asked as he came into the room. Setting his briefcase down as he took in the scene before him. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re freaks Vernon.” She spit. “They’re here about the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want him?” Vernon asked, not giving them a chance to answer before he left the room. Yanking open the under stairs cupboard and grabbed the toddler in there by the arm making him cry out in pain and bringing him swinging into the living room before throwing him at Alpharad. “Take the freak. We don’t want him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad cradled the babe to his chest, feeling his soiled nappy as he supported the child’s bottom. “How long has he been left like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know and I don’t care. He’s a freak, he doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad felt his magic ripple under his skin. The muggles could feel it, he saw them step back through the haze of rage before he felt Gomez touch his arm to call his attention. He focused back on his cousin calming his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given that we’d come to take custody of young Harry we’ll be on our way.” Gomez said, making Alpharad look towards him confused. “We’ll be seeing you then.” Gomez grabbed his cousin's arm aparating them both and the child away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few seconds after the absence of Harry for the wards to fizzle out of existence around number 4 Privet Drive.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the north of Scotland a trinket that had been spinning on the shelf of the headmasters office shuddered before continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon their return to the manor Gomez called for Gerald. “How are things going with Sirius?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Sirius is currently sleeping while Mistress Mortica and Mistress Cass are brewing nutrition and healing potions. Mistress Andromeda has just returned to the house with the children after playing on the grounds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them they might need to make more. And can you have Andromeda meet us in the children's bathroom?” At Gerald’s nod Gomez turned back to Alpharad. “You can start bathing him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to sound so doubtful.” Alpharad said as he rolled his eyes. Little Harry had settled quite happily into his chest. “My friend has a child about Harry’s age and I helped her more than a few times after her husband passed. I know enough that I can get him clean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Gomez nodded as he stepped back. “I’ve got some business to attend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am slightly terrified of that smirk you’ve got going on there.” Alpharad said with a half laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry it’s not for you.” With a pop Gomez apparated away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up then little man.” Alpharad made silly faces as he walked upstairs with Harry cradled in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez first popped to the London branch of his Investment firm. He knew picking an investment firm with international offices would pay off, he just didn’t realise he’d be using them in such a way. Once he was in an office with one of the senior account managers he explained what he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to put so much money into this plan?” Mr Wilkes the account manager asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Gomez said with a feral grin. If it wasn’t for the fact Mr Wilkes was used to dealing with sociopathic business moguls and rich petty assholes he’d be more fazed by Mr Addams plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’ve got the capital for it. I’ll send the offer over to Gunnings and we should have a reply in not too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez nodded. “Have a message left on my home number. I want to deal with this quickly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked it!!</p><p>Not entirely I'll be keeping up with my so far daily update schedule tomorrow I've got a hospital appointment I've got to drive an hour to and I am usually a nappy girl after that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Showering & Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Showers and Lunch are had. The full extent of the Dursleys abuse is revealed to the family.</p><p>tw: mentions of child abuse and neglect</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d never been so glad to have been stuck babysitting Safiya’s son a few times. Especially the time Blaise had decided that the gelato belonged all over his face, down his clothes and somehow up his back. Alpharad didn’t bother taking any of the family elves to Italy with him and Blaise’s father didn’t particularly like him so there was no way he’d return the man's child covered in gelato. Didn’t need to give him anymore fuel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So needless to say it wasn’t his first time bathing a mucky child. But it was his first time bathing a child so dirty. As well as the soiled nappy the child’s onesie was covered in dirt and ripping at the seams where the thread had worn away. He knew Harry should be approaching 2, Sirius had written him when he was born and Alpharad had sent along some rather dapper clothes for the boy. Harry didn’t look anywhere near the size that Blaise had been at his age. He’d be making sure to ask Andy’s assessment when she got to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of these horribly dirty clothes shall we?” Alpharad smiled down at the child before frowning at his red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. He then looked down at his chest and sure enough where Harry’s face had been resting was a large damp tear stain. “I may not know a lot about people your age but I’m sure crying silently isn’t a good sign.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took off his suit jacket throwing it over to one of the door hooks, guiding it with magic so it’d land perfectly, before undoing his cufflinks and rolling his sleeves up. “Lets see what we’ve got then.” Undoing the press studs up by Harry’s chin before making his way down. “Arms first I think.” He lifted one arm and got the sleeve down quite easily, when he did the same to the other arm it caused Harry to cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Alpharad muttered before picking the baby up, pressing him to his chest so he could gently pull the sleeve down off his arm. “Shhh shhh shhh. There we go. That’s better isn’t it? Now let’s get that stinky nappy off, hmm?” He placed Harry back on the changing table so he could take the soiled nappy off. “Merlin and Morgana.” He gasped as he got the nappy open. He knew it was going to be bad just from the feel and smell of the child but there had to be multiple poops in the nappy and he had no idea how much pee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Gomez finishes the fuckers off.” Alpharad hissed before realising he was in front of a baby who was probably going to be talking soon. “Please don’t let fuck be your first word.” He sighed as he picked Harry up and made his way over to the waist high tub. He switched the shower head on getting it to a luke warm temperature before putting Harry in. “Think you can stand? This’ll probably be easier if you can stand. Nope? Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry had swayed a bit when Alpharad tried to have him stand against the side of the tub, so he held the child with one arm supporting him as he stood in the tub while holding the shower head in his other hand. Harry gurgled as Alpharad held the shower hose over his backside, rinsing the poo from his bum. A stream of brown was running from Harry down the drain as he was cleaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never took you for the parental type, Uncle.” Andromeda said with a smile from the doorway. “How is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad had almost startled but he looked over his shoulder at his niece to answer. “Not good. You did healer training before you have Nymphadora, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy nodded as she came into the room to stand next to the tub as well. “Emergency medicine yes. Thought it’d be useful given the war. Not sure how much help I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I think you’ll be more help than you’d like to be.” He put the shower head down, having rinsed off all the poop he could. It was time for a proper bath for the boy. He turned the knob on the tap to switch from the shower head to the taps to let it fill. “Can you have a look at his arms? One of the muggles swung him by it before throwing him at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy’s eyes hardened for a second before she turned to the tub and took Harry from her Uncle's arms but kept him in the tub. “Hey little man. Let’s have a quick feel of those arms shall we?” She frowned as she held him, she wasn’t sure much on childhood medicine but she could tell that he’d become malnourished in the few months that the Dursleys’ had him. “Has he moved this arm?” She asked as she felt the shoulder of the arm that made Harry cry out earlier, he started to whine so she stopped trying to manipulate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I remember.” Alpharad answered. “He did cry out when I tried to lift it to get that ratty onesie off him. I’m pretty sure that’s the arm that the muggle swung him from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I think he dislocated it.” She frowned as she looked over Harry. The boy lost his parents and now he’s had to suffer under the hands of the Durselys? If no-one beat her to it she’d ruin the family. “We’ll have to manually pop it back in. I need to check what sort of potions we can give him. I know we could give him muggle calpol but I don’t think that would do anything for him.” She paused as she gave him a full look over. “How’d the nappy rash get this bad?” Alpharad didn’t bother verbalising and just pointed over at the soiled nappy and clothes. “Gods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a better reaction than me.” Alpharad chuckled as he pulled a bottle of gentle baby soap. “I said I hope Gomez finishes the fuckers off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope he does too.” Andy nodded. “Where is he anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Alpharad said as he started wiping down Harry with a flannel and the soap. “We got back, Gomez told me to give Harry a bath then told me he had some business to attend to. I wish he’d wait for us if he’s gone muggle baiting on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” She agreed as she looked at the nappy rash. “I’ll get a dittany paste from the potions lab.” She paused at the door. “Aunt Cass and Mortica are there. Should I tell them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad shook his head. “I think it’s best to wait till Gomez has returned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy nodded before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia and Mortica had settled Sirius into the heirs suite. They weren’t sure how he’d take to being put in the Lord’s suite after having heard his grandfather died days before. They’d herded him into the bathroom to have a decent and hot shower and assess what potions he’d need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this really necessary?” Sirius grumbled as he stripped off his shirt. He’d already handed the hankie-jacket to Mortica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” Cassiopeia said leaving no room for argument. “I suspect you’ve got some mild malnutrition and definitely over exposure to dementors. I want to make sure we don’t miss anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to take off my pants though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t give me any underwear though.” He whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh grow up. It’s nothing neither of us haven’t seen before.” She said. Her daughter sniggered at her cousin's discomfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius muttered as he stripped off his pants, throwing his arms out as he kicked the pants away. “Happy now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica raised her eyebrow at her cousin. “I assume your lovers are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius blushed and moved to cover himself. “Can you guys leave so I can shower then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia tilted her head slightly. “A standard nutrition potion and a liquid bliss potion?” Mortica nodded agreeing with her mothers plan. “If you fall, call Mimsy.” She said as the pair of them left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Nanny elf? Aunt Cass! The Nanny Elf!” He shouted at their retreating backs before turning back towards the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the tap to slightly too hot and stepped under the rainfall shower head. Despite not being in the chill of Azkaban he could still feel the cold right down to his bones. He stood with his eyes closed, blowing water away from his mouth every few seconds. His hair plastered itself to his forehead till he tipped his head back and pushed it back. He blew more water from his mouth and wiped at his eyes as he stepped from under the spray. He looked at the array of products on the shelf in the shower and pulled the one marked shampoo and scrubbed his head clean before rinsing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the conditioner and giving it a deep sniff before massaging it into his hair. A decent shower with good products wasn’t the thing he missed most from being in prison for a few months but it was certainly in the top few. He let the conditioner soak in as he soaped up the rest of his body, he could see the water that was circling down the drain had bits in and a light brown tinge. He just only hoped he didn’t have lice, the potion stunk and there was no way he’d shave his head to get rid of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus always liked his hair long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sirius rinsed the suds from his body and conditioner from his hair. Staying under the spray until the water ran without bubbles. He wondered what Remus would think about his time in jail, did he believe what the papers likely said? Sirius had no doubt that the papers had gone into as much detail as possible about what happened that halloween night and the following days. He was sure there’d be half as much truth as there was lies and exaggeration, he’d have to ask Andy what had been said in the papers the past few months and if it had been Skeeter who did the lion share of writing. He could only hope whatever reporters were in the chamber and ministry halls today were sinking their teeth into the drama that had happened this morning. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a special edition of the Prophet out later today. If they didn’t wait till the session finished he could imagine two special editions out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he’d be able to get Albus to autograph his arrest photo. That would be satisfying after the man let him languish in Azkaban.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out before pulling another one out and drying off his hair he stood before the mirror examining himself. He could see why aunt Cass had suggested the nutrition potion. The food in azkaban left a lot to desire and he’d not had much appetite surrounded by dementors, it had only been a few months but the lack of proper food had left his ribs becoming visible. He frowned and walked away from the mirror towelling off his hair more before he got dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucked his lip before checking the wardrobe anyway. He sighed as he looked at the formal robes that were hung in the wardrobe before turning to the draws at the other side of the room. Pulling open the top draw he saw one of the muggle band t-shirts he’d left at Grimmauld Place. Rifling through the drawer he found more clothes that he recognised as having left at his parents, he sunk to the floor pulling one of the shirts to his chest. He pressed his face into the shirt trying to stop the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wanted me.” He whispered into the shirt as he tried to hold himself together. “He wanted me.” Sirius sniffed and tipped his head back trying to fight the tears. “Fuck. Come on. Find some clothes you can actually wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes in the top draw were all from when he was about 14 or 15 and would go nowhere near him even with losing the weight he did. He’d at least grown taller and his shoulders were a bit broader than he was back then. He pulled open another draw and found some stuff closer to his size but that he didn’t recognise. He had a feeling that mama Potter had written his grandfather probably to keep him updated on how his heir was doing as well as his clothes size and taste. He pulled out a light jumper and a pair of grey joggers, the underwear he found wasn’t to his taste but it was underwear and hopefully he wouldn’t be showing it to anyone soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the towels back into the bathroom and sat on the bed. He could go find his aunt and cousin in the potions lab or he could have a nap. His stomach grumbled though so it looked like lunch was in order instead. Hopefully the elves would have something tasty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was he kidding? The elves always had something tasty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spending the morning with two toddlers and a baby wasn’t Nymphadora’s idea of an ideal day but it beat going to primary school. She was 7 now so the maths was getting harder and they were working on handwriting assignments more. It always made her hands ache when she was writing the handwriting assignments. The maths wasn’t terrible but she didn’t get what the point was of doing it. Why should they add the numbers, take them away and times them together when it wouldn’t tell you how to do magic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what she thought arithmacy was like at Hogwarts. She didn’t really get how numbers could tell you how a spell worked but that’s what her mum and dad said it did so it must be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mum had been asked to help Uncle Alpharad with something when they got back to the house so she was left with the babies and Mimsy for lunch. She frowned when she was given the same thing as the toddlers but when she had a bite of the pasta she soon smiled since it tasted so nice. She also had a slice of garlic bread which the toddlers didn’t so that made her feel suitably superior and grown up in comparison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mimsy was feeding baby Pugsley, Draco and Wednesday had had a throwing match with some of their pasta but had actually eaten most of it, Dora was nearly finished when she spotted a stranger enter the dining room and stop dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er...Hi.” The stranger said with an awkward wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Dora asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Sirius!” Mimsy shouted as she spotted the stranger. “Sit. Sit. Sit. Would you like some foods?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ll just have whatever's easiest.” Mimsy snapped her fingers and a potion of the same pasta the kids had had appeared in front of where Sirius had chosen to sit. “Thanks. So who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I asked you second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First is before second dumbo.” She said with an eye roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow dumbo okay.” Sirius rolled his eyes as he took a mouthful. “To be fair.” He started around the mouthful. “Dumbo is at least slightly accurate. My name’s Sirius Black and I think this is my house? I don’t really know what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Dora nodded. “Your my mums cousin who went to prison either cos he was a dumbass or….erm I can’t remember exactly what she said but there was a lot of swear words in there. I’m not meant to use swear words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know dumbass is kind of a swear word right?” He asked as he had another bite of pasta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mum just said she better not hear me say it.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair. So you’re Nympadora then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dora then.” Sirius smiled. “And who’s everyone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby baby is Pugsley, he’s aunt Tisha’s and uncle Gomezez, and that’s Wednesday, she’s also aunt Tisha’s and Uncle Gomezez.” Dora pointed to the two Addams’ before continuing. “And this is Draco, he’s Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luci?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Dora pushed her plate away as she crossed her arms so she could explain things properly to her mums cousin. “They came when we visited great granddad on monday. They kind of looked a bit scared when he asked to talk to them. We played with Draco while they talked. I don’t know what it was about but mum seemed really happy to talk with Aunt Cissa. Dad and Uncle Luci did have a fight though. Uncle Gomez had them settle their differences like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘gentlemen’</span>
  </em>
  <span> with these really thin swords. I don’t know how that was gentlemanly but it looked fun, I tried to ask him to teach me but mum wouldn’t let me. I think he’d teach me if I asked though. It looks like a really fun way to settle fights. It’d make school way more fun if we could do that instead of getting the teacher.” She wrinkled her nose as she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Sirius echoed having finished the pasta during her little speech. He was sure Mimsy had only given him a kids portion but given the fact he was pleasantly full he could guess any more and he’d have thrown up. “Where’s your mum anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora shrugged. “Gerald said Uncle Alpharad needed her help in the nursery bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius could guess what was going on in the nursery bathroom so he went to stand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sit your backside down this instant Sirius Black.” Cassiopeia hollered from the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora sniggered at him so he gave her the stink eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this.” Cassiopeia handed a glass to Sirius which he wrinkled his nose at before drinking the whole thing. Once you’ve had 6 raw eggs in an attempt to cure a hangover even the grossest potions were nothing. “Now stick your tongue out. We’ll just do one drop. We don’t want you getting addicted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the drop hit his tongue he felt a calm sereness wash over him. His anxieties and pain washed away as he breathed easily and freely for what felt like the first time ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s in the nursery bathroom.” Sirius made a move to get up from the chair but found himself stuck to the chair. His cousin smirked across the table at him as she held her son. Cassiopeia continued. “Andy mentioned he has a nappy rash and took a paste from the potion’s lab. But she mentioned her and Alpharad have it handled so we’ve left them to it. She mentioned Gomez had some business to attend to but didn’t mention what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez looked rather satisfied with himself when he walked into the living room where everyone was gathered. Alpharad and Andromeda were sat together on the love seat as they watched Sirius cuddle with Harry on the floor. Mortica was also on the floor with the toddlers and Dora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pugsley napping?” He asked as he leant down to kiss his wife on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EW” Dora shouted at the kissing couple who ignored her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the dead.” She whispered against his lips. “What was your business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather wait till Ted, Cissa and Lucius are here.” He said, his wife frowned as he went to sit down. She turned back to entertaining the toddlers. “It’s good to see you freshly showered cousin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh me!” Sirius chuckled not realising he was talking to him for a second. “Yea it was a good shower. I’ve missed having any kind of soap to wash with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have soap?” Cassiopeia asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius shrugged, the liquid bliss made him somewhat apathetic to the bad that had happened in Azkaban. “Yea well about once a week the guards would come around and cast a water spell over us. Didn’t really lend itself well to using soap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you weren’t offered anything to dry with?” Cassiopeia frowned as did the rest of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He said popping the P and making a funny face at his godson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could delve further into the mistreatment of prisoners Lucius and Narcissa entered the room. Lucius heading straight to the whiskey decanter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pour me one too Luci dear.” Alpharad said from his spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius poured one firewhiskey before downing it straight and pouring himself another glass and one for Alpharad which he passed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went well I take it?” Alpharad said as he took the drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swimmingly!” Lucius hissed as he sat next to his wife. “I’m just glad we got some of the things I wanted to get done today. With the way your trial went,” He raised his glass in Sirius’ direction. “I was expecting when Longbottom called for a vote of no confidence in Dumbledore to strip him of his chief warlock title and role that it’d be a landslide.” He frowned into his whiskey before drinking some more. “But those…” He looked at the children on the floor. “Dunderheads?” At the parental nods he continued. “Dunderheads who think the sun shines out of his backside because of what he did back in the 30’s? 40’s? I don’t know Binns never teaches anything useful. Anyway how was your afternoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather wait till Ted gets here to say how my afternoon was.” Gomez said before Andy jumped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez looked to his cousin. “In that case how bad was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad.” Alpharad interjected before pulling himself up to get more whiskey. He also topped up Lucius’ glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How bad is bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very bad.” Andy said as she wrung her hands together. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I don’t know how long he’d been left with a soiled nappy but he had the worst nappy rash I’ve ever seen and it wouldn’t surprise me if it was the worst that anyone from my healer class saw. But that’s not all. He also seems rather malnourished for a child his age but I didn’t do a lot of children's medicine especially not as young as him. Worst of all though when Dursleys swung and threw him at Alpharad he dislocated Harry’s arm. I had to manually set his arm before I could give him anything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What pain suppressors did you use?” Mortica asked. A cool air of rage and darkness emitted from her, Dora just stared at her Aunt in wonder. She hoped when she was older she could look so cool and intimidating. Her features shifted slightly to mimic Mortica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used a medicinal stunner.” A medicinal stunner was the same as a standard stunner in the way it will knock someone unconscious but where as a standard stunner will immediately drop someone and knock them back in most cases; a medicinal stunner slowly slips a person into unconsciousness without any knock back. In most cases you’d do your best to avoid knocking a toddler unconscious but given the amount of pain the boy had already suffered it was far better to let him sleep through it. “I then administered an anti-swelling draught, half of a mild pain potion and a quarter of skele-grow. Once the skele-grow had a chance to work and the other two kick in we woke him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpharad rest a hand on Andy’s shoulder before passing his glass over to her. “He didn’t cry when he woke up and seems to be moving his arm fine but I’m not sure he knows how to judge pain well enough. He was silently crying when we brought him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica barred her teeth at hearing what happened to the new child in their life. “Gomez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muggle baiting is illegal dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Lucius shrugged causing everyone to look at him. “What? It’s frowned upon but unless you break the statue of secrecy the ministry really doesn’t care much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gomez.” Mortica looked to her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I think my plan might be a tad more satisfying and definitely more profitable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica squinted at her husband. “You know what would be satisfying? Ripping off his arm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about…” Gomez started as he began rubbing his wife’s shoulders. Kissing her neck sweetly. “We try my way and if you’re not satisfied. Well we’ll try a more hands on approach. Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica hummed and ran her hand across her husband's neck and up through the hair at the back of his head. “Fine. But if I’m not 100% satisfied I’m ripping them limb from limb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect no less.” He whispered as he kissed up her jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET A ROOM.” Alpharad shouted at them as he chucked a pillow across the room. Breaking the seriousness of the room and making everyone giggle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!</p><p>If you feel anything needs tagging more that I already have let me know :)</p><p>Also if anyone's wondering about my hospital appointment it went fine-ish the doctors kind of want me to come in for a week to do some booster IV antibiotics but now UK is in full lockdown so if they actual pull me in idk but if they do it'll either be a week of constant writing or no writing at all and I'm not sure there'll be an in-between I will have wifi tho so I'll be able to post if I do :) </p><p>The cats thank everyone for commenting they've had so many extra treats!! Pop, one eyed and kinda dumb, doesn't understand that stepping and jumping on my laptop doesn't help lol (Her insta is oneeyedvoid if you want to check it out)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Rita Skeeter Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Daily Prophet article and Harry gets the medical care he needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>New Head of the Black family? Sirius Black Innocent? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>By Rita Skeeter</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This evening's special edition of the Daily Prophet delves into the drama that happened at today's Wizengamot session.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After recounting the previous sessions note Albus Dumbledore; Chief Warlock, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards; announced that earlier in the week Lord Arcturus Black of House Black had passed. After the expression of condolences Mr Dumbledore attempted to move on! Without stating the line of succession?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not on Lord Malfoy’s watch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being married to Narcissa Malfoy who before her marriage was Narcissa Black. Lord Malfoy had more than enough reason to bring up the injustice to his wife’s birth house. His son would be considered the blood heir if no-one else of Black blood was eligible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbledore claimed he didn’t have a copy of the will present, very unprofessional of a Chief Warlock. But luckily Lord Malfoy had saved the day again! Bringing his own copy from the Black families gringotts account manager.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After some back and forth over the validity of the will as it was not a ministry copy. Lady Bones of house Bones had one of the aurors fetch a copy from the will and testaments office.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The late Lord’s will named his younger sister, Cassiopeia Addams, as the Regent of the house and her Granddaughter, Wednesday Addams, as heir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However that wasn’t all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The will questioned the guilt of Sirius Black’s involvement in the Potter’s deaths. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Madam Addams brought up the fact Sirius Black hadn’t had any kind of formal trial yet as Lord Black hadn’t received any communications about one. As Lord of a House Lord Black would have to be notified of any trials of his family members, especially one that stood as his heir!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Malfoy and Lady Longbottom seconded Madam Addams’ call for a trial on that very day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius Black was unaware of the charges laid against him when Lady Bones read them out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For our readers who want to read the full transcript of the trial one will be available from the ministry from tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was common knowledge that the Potter’s had used a fidelius charm to protect their location but where it was always assumed that Mr Black was the secret keeper. Mr Black revealed that their other school friend Peter Pettigrew was in fact the secret keeper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was further revealed that Albus Dumbledore had cast the charm! Mr Dumbledore was aware of Mr Blacks innocence but it still took nearly 6 months for Mr Black to receive a trail!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As the Black and Addams family left the ministry Alpharad Black, son of the late Lord Black spoke with some members of the press.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It had pained my father before his death that his grandson was languishing in Azkaban without a trial.” Alpharad Black said at the floo hall of the ministry. “And it pains us all that it took so long for Sirius and the Potters to receive the justice they deserve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Especially when Albus Dumbledore was aware of the fact that my nephew couldn’t have been the cause of the attack. We can only hope Sirius suffers no ill-effects from his time unjustly spent in Azkaban.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We ask that members of the press respect the time needed for Sirius to heal before asking for interviews. Thank You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We at the daily prophet will of course respect the Black family’s ask for privacy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But we do have to ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will Albus Dumbledore face consequences for the gross level of incompetence and disrespect for justice and the old families? Or will his defeat of Grindelwald all those years ago prevent him from dealing with the fall out of his actions?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a shaky breath as he put the paper from a few days ago down. He rubbed his face before picking up the beer he’d been drinking. He hadn’t wanted to believe that Sirius had betrayed their friends and their son but he’d not been around the months before James and Lily were killed. Dumbledore had had him talking with the British wolf packs to see where they stood on working with Voldemort. The werewolf legislation hadn’t endeared any werewolves to the current administration, many had been fired as soon as the law allowed and there wasn’t anything they could do. Working in the muggle world was hard since so much time off was needed each month and they couldn’t explain their conditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the fall of Voldemort, Remus had travelled throughout Europe since he didn’t want to be surrounded by the reminders of his friends. He was currently staying at a french vineyard as part of the security team. He wasn’t sure why a vineyard needed security but it was a job that paid and for some reason werewolves were sought after security guards, something about their protective nature the employer mentioned. However werewolves were only protective if they considered something or someone theirs and he certainly didn’t consider this vineyard his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was his had been in Azkaban for the past few months and his wolf ached knowing that Sirius was free and they weren’t with him. He wasn’t even sure if Sirius would want to see him since he didn’t even try to find out what had gone on more than what had been reported. He’d been with a rural wolf pack that rejected most of the Magical world when James and Lily had been killed. It was a week later and Sirius had already been arrested when Remus returned to society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He howled in pain when he found out about James and Lily and that Sirius had been presumed guilty of telling Voldemort where to find them. When he went to visit Dumbledore to ask for more information he didn’t tell him anything, saying what had been reported was all that he needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus bared his teeth thinking that Dumbledore knew that Sirius had been innocent and done nothing. The only reason he could think of for Dumbledore to let Sirius rot was control of Harry, but even then Remus was sure that Dumbledore wasn’t named as a guardian. He remembered that besides Sirius that the Longbottom family was named as potential guardians. Remus hadn’t written to Lady Longbottom to ask after the pup, he was too scared of being rejected by the protective woman, but he saw in the paper a picture from when her and her grandson had gone on an outing to Diagon Alley. He was sure if Harry had been with the Longbottom’s he’d have been there with his godbrother, Lady Longbottom didn’t seem like the type to exclude a child from a trip to get ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to write Sirius but he didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He’d practically abandoned his friend, he could’ve kicked up a stink with the wizengamot. Well. He was a werewolf so he himself couldn’t, but he was sure he had friends whose family had seats and could kick up a stink on his behalf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus folded the paper and finished off the beer. He sighed and then took a deep breath. He’d do his job today and figure out what he wanted to say to Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walburga smiled then frowned as she read the article from last night's paper. Her father-in-law was dead but no one had been in contact with her to tell her of her inheritance or even that he died. It was very insulting that she’d had to wait so long to find out he’d died, she’d not even been invited to any funeral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Malfoy, Mistress.” Kreacher said from the doorway. Wringing his hands slightly, he was the only Black elf that volunteered for serving Walburga’s household but him being the only one to serve her didn’t stop the abuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucius.” Walburga said with a smile as she stood up. “What happened the other day at Blackhorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your concern.” He said as he looked around the room. He was glad when Narcissa had insisted on socialising with her family they’d had them over to Malfoy Manor. Grimmauld Place certainly wasn’t living up to the standards of being a Black family home. He wasn’t surprised that Sirius had abandoned the home for the Potter’s. “I’ve come to inform you that you’re no longer welcome to call Grimmauld Place your home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She flushed red. “Oh that bitch Cassiopeia. All because I pointed out she was a fucking blood traitor marrying a mongrel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t Cassiopeia.” Lucius corrected. “After your language Arcturus called the goblins and removed your inheritance. Since this is a Black family property you have till the end of the day to gather your stuff and leave.” Lucius turned to the house elf. “Kreacher, you can help her gather her things and transport them to where she’ll stay but after that it’s asked that you return to Blackhorn to receive your new orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walburga’s mouth gaped like a fish. It was standard amongst the old families to let spouses of deceased family members stay in the family property until their death. To be kicked out by the Lords will mean that she’d end up a social pariah, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to convince any of her friends to let her stay with them till she got her own home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be by this evening before dinner. Do try to have left by then.” Lucius swept out of the room back towards the floo. He was glad that the rest of them let him do the honours. He needed a little pick me up after failing to get Dumbledore ousted from the Chief Warlock position. Hopefully public opinion would be swayed soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda had visited one of her healer friends after dinner before the evening paper had arrived. Meave had gone into childhood medicine after initial training and she wasn’t much of a gossip which was a plus given the current situation. Andy checked with her friend that what she’d done earlier wouldn’t cause any lasting damage to Harry and borrowed some healing books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you like I could come over and help you.” Meave offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda smiled. “Thank you. But I think the family would like me to handle it for now.” She was hopefully vague enough that Meave wouldn’t realise that it was the Black family that the child belonged to. “I’ll speak to them though. Are you still on the children's ward?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend shook her head. “I have my own general paediatric healers clinic now. I do home visits. It’s been easier on the families and the children.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy nodded. “I’ll let them know. They’ll probably be happier with home visits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an eye out for your owl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she left Meave’s she spent most of the night reading through the children’s healing books. She was glad her treatment of the nappy rash wasn’t too much of an over reaction but at least Harry wouldn’t be left with scars. He did have a scare on his forehead that was concerning. Sirius had mentioned when he found Harry he had blood on his forehead and given that the scare still looked like it had barely healed she could only assume it was cursed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily most diagnostic spells were fine for children since they weren’t invasive. Some did give off weird readings if they weren’t cast on an adult, teenagers for example sometimes had results all over from diagnostic tests given that they were pumped full of hormones constantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Lucius was turfing Walburga out from Grimmauld Place Andy cast some diagnostic charms. She cast on both Draco and Harry so she could have some kind of baseline, she did have the books that told her a baseline but she preferred comparing to someone close in age, since there was only just shy of 2 months between them the difference wasn’t too big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bone health scan revealed that Draco as expected was perfectly healthy with strong bones that were right where they should be, Harry on the other hand had weaker bones. A scan of his vitamin and mineral levels revealed they were well below where they should be, despite the nutrition potion last night and the food they’d given him both the night before and that morning he was still far behind where he should be. Which was to be expected, even magic couldn't fix such severe malnutrition in a night. Andromeda wrote down that he’d need vitamin and mineral potions till he was at a normal level, hopefully he wouldn’t have any trouble with so many potions. It was sad to know Alpharad’s assessment of malnutrition was accurate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right let's see if we can figure out this scar, hmmm?” Andy cast a standard curse diagnostic spell which didn’t tell her anything other than the fact that it was definitely malicious in nature. The next spell she cast was to determine what exactly it’s intent was. The results confused her. It implied that the scar itself was sentient. Frowning to herself she cast a quick headache curse on herself before casting the same spell, she was thinking because the spell was more angled towards curse breaking than healing and the fact it was attached to Harry was muddling the results. The results she got when she cast the spell on herself didn’t give any indication of sentience, just that the curse on her was intended to cause mild localised pain. Cancelling the headache curse she cast the spell again on Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mimsy can you take Draco to Narcissa and get Mortica for me?” The elf disappeared with Draco before returning with Mortica in tow. Elves didn’t like to wait when their chargers were in trouble, especially when those charges were children. Mimsy had already grown so attached to Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help?” Mortica asked as she sat on the floor next to Andromeda and in front of Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s scar is reading as sentient.” Andy cast the spell again to show her cousin. “I was wondering if you could read it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica hummed, she’d never bothered to read objects using her talents before and even if she had she won’t have read objects that were attached to people. “I can try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shuffled, brushing Harry’s hair back to make sure none was blocking the scar. She focused on the scar probing with her mind. She gasped as she was pulled into a memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stood outside a cottage, pushing the gate open. Casting an unlocking charm on the door before she opened it with a pale masculine hand. She saw a man with dark hair at the bottom of the stairs. A red-headed woman stood at the top holding a baby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lily!” The man shouted. “Take Harry and run!” The man drew his wand and started casting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The duel was quick, the man fell first to a cutting curse to the leg and then a killing curse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She made her way upstairs, she could hear the woman muttering to her child. She entered the nursery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Step away from the child.” She said in a mans voice. “Step away and I’ll spare you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rot in hell.” The woman hissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well.” She cast a killing curse at the woman and she crumpled to the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stepping over the body she looked down at the child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re the one prophesied to defeat me? It would be interesting to have someone worth a challenge but I’ve things to accomplish. Perhaps you’ll be reborn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The killing curse was cast but it didn’t kill the child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One moment she’d been standing in front of the crib and the next she was looking out of the crib as if she was the babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica blinked as she came back to herself and the present day. “I’m not sure what it is.” She said hoarsely, she cleared her throat before continuing. “I watched a memory from the man who killed James and Lily, he cast the killing curse at Harry too but it didn’t work. One second I was the murderer the next I was Harry. I’d guess that it’s a ghost of a memory or something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’d have any side effects?” Andromeda asked. It’d been unnerving to sit with Mortica and Harry sat so quietly and not moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly have no idea.” She shrugged. “He could end up reliving his family’s murder from the murderers point of view. He could be influenced to be violent by the scar. I don’t know. Anything could happen. I don’t think this is a common occurrence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not.” Andy agreed. “Do you think we should try and remove it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mortica nodded. “I don’t feel comfortable leaving it. I’ve a cousin in France, Ada, she specialises in necromatic magicks. I think if we ask for her help and I monitor Harry’s mind while we remove the magic from the scar we should be able to heal it fully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia had written to Augusta Longbottom after dinner asking if she could join her for brunch. Lucius and Narcissa had already informed them of what had happened at the sessions after they left but she wanted to learn as much as she could and Augusta being in a different political faction to the Malfoy family would likely have a different take. Cassiopeia had been in the same year as Augusta and had actually been quite good friends with her and the current deputy head of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. The three girls had study sessions together and were best of friends throughout school. They’d kept in touch throughout letters but hadn’t seen each other in person for decades; Minerva was busy doing her mastery then teaching at Hogwarts, Augusta was thrust into running the Longbottom estate too soon when her husband passed, and Cassiopeia had left magical Britain in favour of America and the Addams family. Needless to say it had been a long time since the three of them had been together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia floo’d to the Longbottom estate, Thorpe Park, for half 10 after a light breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass.” Augusta greeted her old friend with a hug when she stepped through the floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gussie.” Cass returned squeezing her friend tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s been too long.” She stepped back giving her friend a once over. “You look well. Grandparenthood treating you well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiled. “They’re such a handful. I wouldn’t change them for anything else. How’s Frank’s boy, Neville right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agusta nodded. “He’s quieter than he was before the attack but seems otherwise fine. He’s growing quite attached to Poppy, the nanny elf that took him from the house when the LeStrange’s attacked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded slightly. “We could set up a playdate with Wednesday? See if that helps bring him out of his shell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’d like that.” She smiled sadly before clearing her throat. “Let’s go through to the sun room and get started on brunch. I owled Minevra but she’s got classes and Deputy Headmistress duties to attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I didn’t know she was deputy head now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was only promoted at the beginning of this school year, it likely just slipped her mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun room at Thorpe Park was perfectly situated at the back of the house to receive sun throughout the day. On a bright sunny day if the sheer voile curtains weren’t drawn you’d be blinded. The Longbottom family had a long tradition of producing skilled herbologists so nearly everything was covered in some kind of potted plants. The sun room was filled with green plants that thrived on the sun the received on a near constant basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair of them sat down at the smaller table in the middle of the room where the elves had laid out a wonderful tea service for them complete with scones and mini sandwiches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I already know some of what happened yesterday after we left but what else happened?” Cassiopeia asked as Augusta poured tea for them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it was a calamity.” She said with a smirk before frowning. “I found myself siding with a Malfoy for what could quite likely be the first time. Lucius is more tolerable than his father ever was but he still has a ways to go before I could say I like him. The Wizengamot discussed Dumbledore's negligence in his duties to the families since he tried to gloss over the Black will and has so far managed to avoid reading the Potter’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass frowned. “The Potter will still hasn’t been read?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Though I imagine Sirius will be pushing you to do so, so he can gain custody of Harry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled slightly. “That’s likely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Augusta looked at her friend in suspicion. “What have you done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that will get back to Dumbledore I presume.” She said as she smirked into her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hold no love or respect for that man. I can’t think of a single thing I’d be bothered to tell him about. So tell me what exactly have you and your family done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass smiled slightly. “Mortica is skilled in target legilimency so when I asked about Harry’s whereabouts she used her skills on him to find out where the boy was.” She frowned down at her tea. “It wasn’t good. Dumbledore had placed him with Lily’s muggle sister who hated her and magic. My son-in-law and Alpharad went to collect him and the sister’s husband actually swung Harry by the arm and dislocated his shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Augusta fumed across from her friend, her son was close to the Potter’s. Close enough that Frank had told her that they wanted him and Alice to raise Harry should they die. Sirius had still been named godfather but none of them held any illusions as to how poorly equipped Sirius would be to raise a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t care for Harry after they brought him in, I was busy brewing some potions to help get Sirius back to proper condition. But Alpharad and Andromeda gave him a bath and checked him over. Andy said that the nappy rash from the days worth of poo and pee in the nappy had been the worse she’d ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in contact with Andromeda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass nodded. “Arcturus did the traditional calling of the family to his side as he was dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That actually explains quite a lot.” She said with a nod. “I assume the Malfoys were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Arcturus pulled them aside to find out how much truth there was to what Lucius had said at his trial. Turns out that although he wasn’t under the imperius curse he was effectively boxed in by his father into serving Voldemort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Abraxas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was a cock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What it’s true!” She giggled. “Lucius told me what he was like growing up and quite frankly Cock is too nice of a word for him. The man manipulated his son into serving a man who was wiping out his followers as easily as those he was preaching against.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Lucius like then?” Augusta asked, wanting to get a clearer picture of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very family oriented.” Cass said as she pulled a scone apart to butter and jam. She didn’t care much for clotted cream. “He wasn’t thrilled with what his father pushed him into and he only wants the best for his wife and son. He’s still a savage political animal though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d expect no less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To cheer him up from yesterday he asked if he could do the honours of turfing Walburga out of Grimmauld Place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arcturus disinherited her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Completely. She said some rather unsavoury terms regarding myself and Alpharad. Arcturus had already had the will updated the day before to name me regent and she was only being allowed to live in Grimmauld till she died. But after she said what she did he was glad he’d booked the accounts manager to come over that afternoon just in case there were any last updates he needed to do. Given he thought he’d be using them to disinherit the Malfoys but he was pleasantly surprised on that front.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good riddance to bad rubbish. No one in the society's social circles did anything more than tolerate her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised. She’s far too up herself.” Cassiopeia popped a bit of scone into her mouth. “Now that’s enough of the drama. Tell me how things have been for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I broke my chapter a day streak yesterday...I had an afternoon nap and then Pop demanded laptime so it took a while to get into the swing of typing lol and then it was about 1k too short for my likening but it was bed time so I had to do it tonight instead</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I actually have a Journalism Degree so the first part of the chapter was quite fun to write with my dusty journalism skills even though I was writing as Skeeter and she's an insult to journalism everywhere</p><p>Thank you to everyone who's left kudos, comments and has bookmarked or subscribed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dear Ada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Letters and exchanged. A solution is made. Sirius and Remus re-unite</p><p>tw: mentions of Child abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ada,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A child has recently come into our care and he’s suffering from a rather curious condition. I’d discuss it more in depth but I don’t want to risk it getting into anyone else's hands. Just know I believe it has something to do with your magical speciality.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Cousin</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morticia </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Morticia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d be more than happy to help you and the child. I’d recommend engaging the services of a healer we can trust. My speciality can be temperamental at times and I’d feel a lot safer with a healer present if a healer was present. Amélie does have some healing training but….that's more to give her peace of mind and I’m not sure she’d be confident enough since she didn’t have any formal training.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can just come to our apartment whenever, we both work from home so any time is good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just send a letter so we know when to expect you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cousin Ada</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ada,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myself, a healer, the child’s godfather and of course the child will be by in the next few days.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morticia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Remus,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know if you’ll have seen the papers recently but I’m innocent and it was finally proven at trial!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we see each other?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sirius,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything to try and get you out of prison. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NONE OF IT IS YOUR FAULT!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, you didn’t tell me if we can meet. I can come to you if travel is an issue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sirius,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in the south of France. I’m working a security job and I’m not sure I’d be able to get enough time off to go back to Britain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on getting better...I assume azkaban wasn’t anything pleasant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remus</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LIKE FUCK MOONEY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to be in Paris from monday anyway so if you can get time off and get to the north of the country I’ll be at the north side of the eiffel tower at 3pm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope I’ll see you then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled at the last letter from Sirius, it was in the middle of the Lunar cycle and he covers the weekend for one of the guards with kids so he’d have no trouble meeting Sirius in Paris since it was his normal day off. He wondered what his friend would be in France for but he could ask him when he saw him. He felt bad enough tiring an owl out with his short letters across the channel but he didn’t know what else he could write. Hopefully by the time he saw his friend he’d know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wolf practically purred knowing he’d be reunited with his pack member soon enough. The only person that would be missing was Harry and he hoped he’d be able to ask Sirius if he’d had any joy getting the boy's location from Dumbledore. He may not have been one of the witnesses for the Potters' will but he knew that Sirius was to be given custody should the Longbottoms not be available. So Sirius’ claim on the boy would supersede anything that Dumbledore had put in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could only hope the boy was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Monday Morticia, Andromeda and Sirius’ traveled with Harry to Ada Addams Parisian apartment. Sirius didn’t feel like being separated from his godson by the channel, Morticia was glad he’d be accompanying them, he was closer in bond to Harry as well as being his godfather. He’s confirmed that James and Lily had performed the Godfather ritual with him which effectively would make Sirius Harry’s magically recognised father should James not be alive. If any kind of ritual needed to be performed on Harry to remove the memory shard, as they’d taken to calling it, Sirius would act as a better anchor than anyone else would. It would also have the benefit of freeing the rest of them up for monitoring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada Addams and her girlfriend Amélie owned a 4 storey building, the ground floor hosted Amélie’s patisserie, the very top level house Ada’s lab and a small growers room for the plants they needed a lot, the third floor had two apartments as did the second. Ada and Amélie had one of the two apartments on the third floor. It was a wonderful typically Parisian building that blended well with the muggle surroundings. The patisserie itself was popular among both muggle and magical clientele, the labelling was even charmed to show the different prices in franc and galleon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was still early in the day when they arrived in Paris, though not so early that they felt they couldn’t call on those they were here to visit. Amélie did run a patisserie after all, it’d poor form to open so late, especially in Paris. The three adults and toddler entered the patisserie first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?” Said the blonde haired woman behind the counter. “Oh, you must Morticia! Ada showed me pictures the other night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Amélie.” Morticia said as she stepped towards the woman who’d come round the counter. “It’s lovely to meet you. Your English is fantastic by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amélie waved her off. “Ada’s french is atrocious. Besides, I may have studied under french masters but there were more than a few English and American students who put no effort into learning the language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “I’m not too well versed in French but my husband’s family has roots in Mexico and quite a few students from school were Spanish speakers so I’m passable in Spanish. At least that's what they told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head upstairs to Ada. I’ll just grab a few pastries to take up with us. I assume everyone’s okay with chocolate?” At everyone's nod she quickly darted behind the counter and pulled out a few of the freshly baked croissants and pain au chocolat. “Louis! Pouvez-vous gérer le comptoir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Louis appeared from the back of the shop Amélie hustled the group out the shop and into the door that led to the apartments. When they finally made it up to the apartment that Amélie and Ada shared Amélie unlocked the door and shouted for her girlfriend before setting the pastries down on the dining table before pulling out some plates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming!” Ada shouted across the apartment from what was presumably the bedroom. “Morticia! It’s good to see you!” Ada rushed to her cousin pulling her into a cuddle. “So who’d you bring with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andromeda, she’s been helping with Harry’s health needs and initially found what we contacted you about. Sirius, Harry’s godfather. And the child in question Harry Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada did a low whistle at the last bit. “That certainly explains a lot. Let's sit down and have some pastries while you tell me what you’ve discovered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing her pastry, Amélie went back down to the shop, it wouldn’t do to have only one of them down there for too long. Louis may be a muggleborn so understood both systems but sometimes confusions still happened with the purebloods, but that was okay cos she still had trouble with the muggles sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight.” Ada said as she pointed a half eaten bit of pastry at Andromeda. “You cast a curse detecting spell and found that whatever’s in the scar is on some level sentient. And then you…” She turned the pastry bit to her cousin. “Used legilimency on it in an attempt to gauge it’s sentience and found yourself in a memory of that Voldemort guy who killed James and Lily and tried to kill Harry?” At Andromeda and Morticia’s nods she continued. “Well that was stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius laughed at the indigent looks on his cousins faces. “She’s not wrong. Messing with magic you’re not sure about is a sure way to get yourself in trouble, especially with mind magics at play.” He said as he fed some of the pastry to Harry who was enjoying making as much mess as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Based on what you’ve told me it could just be a memory shard or some kind of ghost that attached itself to him.” Ada mused. “But given the fact that you said that after the killing curse was cast your point of view switched from the man to what was presumably Harry in the crib. It could be more than a memory shard or ghost. Depending on what comes up in the scans we perform and the research we do we could possibly get it done in the next few days, providing what we need to do isn’t lunar dependent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d spent the morning buried deep in Ada’s books pulling diagnostic spells to try. Sirius had spent more than half the morning playing with Harry in his Animagus form which caused somewhat of a stir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww. Cute dog.” Ada said when she looked up from one of the books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius raised his head at her before shifting back. “Cute Dog!? My form’s a Grimm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada smiled. “Sorry buddy you look like a malnourished Newfoundland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heck is a newfoundland?” He didn’t swear because Alphard already swore enough for the lot of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a type of dog. They get used to do water retrievals I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a dog. I’m a grimm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a grimm.” Ada got up to get one of her other books. Flipping through it quickly before turning the page to face him. “This is a grimm. Now you’re not horrifying like that are you?” The creature pictured was smaller than he was in his animal form but definitely more terrifying, far more angular than he was as well. Ada snapped the book closed once he got a good look. “See you’re not a grimm. Besides Grimms don’t have webbed toes. Newfoundlands do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked down at his hands as if they were his paws. “I just thought I was messing up the shift when I noticed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed before getting back to research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When lunch rolled around the group had a somewhat long lunch where they caught up on Ada’s life and got to know her and Amélie a bit better. Since one of the other members of staff had come in for their shift she was able to leave the shop in their capable hands. They found out that the patisserie and building they were currently in had been a present from Amélie’s uncle, when she started talking about the possibility of opening her own shop her uncle Piere Delacour purchased the building and shop for her. She’d talked him into letting her give him a portion of money from the shop and rented apartments so she didn’t feel like she was taking charity from him. According to Ada though he was putting that money away for his girls to make sure they’d receive the best possible education and masteries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They planned to start scanning Harry that afternoon, they’d gathered enough diagnostic spells to diagnose any and everything to do with death. The chance they wouldn’t be able to discover what it was inside the scar was slim. All but Sirius returned to Ada’s lab, none of the spells they were using would be risky and certainly not risky enough that they’d need to somehow tie Harry to this world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start with the more basic and general ones then work our way into more niche spells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few spells revealed very little. They knew it wasn’t just a memory and that it was similar to a ghost but not actually a ghost. Necromatic magic could detect souls but because the scar was on a person the results only ever showed Harry’s own soul. They all had a terrible feeling that when it came to removing whatever it was they’d have to wing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had left Ada’s apartment not long after lunch, he still had plenty of time to meet Remus so he had a leisurely stroll towards the tower instead of aparating. He passed a few interesting shops that if he remembered he’d pop in on his way back, there was at least one fancy baby boutique he passed that he’d make a point to visit before they left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more nervous as to whether or not Remus would turn up than what he’d say to him, conversation always came easily between them. He may have been best friends with James but his connection with Remus had been instantaneous. Sure it may have taken a bit to get him out of his shell in first year but once he’d learnt Remus’ secret and not gone running for the hills the bond between them was solidified and it hadn’t taken him long to bring him into being friends with James as well. Peter ended up becoming their kind of friend when James was Paired with him on a transfiguration assignment and then he kind of hung around for the rest of the year, it was about third year before the three of them actively hung out with Peter. Sirius didn’t know if bringing him in further would’ve stopped Peter from turning to Voldemort or if he was always going to travel down that path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t do well to dwell on the past like that though. Sirius took out the small vial of Liquid Bliss his aunt had given him before he left, he’d already finished the nutrition potions he needed but they still kept Bliss on hand for him since he was prone to mood swings. He took a large drop of the potion and felt it calm him, all thoughts of Peter and if they could’ve done anything different left his head. The overpowering calmness of the potion kept him relaxed as he entered the busy square where the tower was, he was sure without the potion he’d struggle with the massive crowd. He’d worry about Remus being able to find him but when they’d gone to some muggle rock concert a few years ago and Sirius had slipped into the mosh pit Remus had been able to find him and haul him out when it started to get a bit much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could probably sniff you out of a few thousand people, never mind a 100 or so punks.” Remus had said while they shared a cigarette outside the venue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius missed times like that. Before the war was in full swing. Before Azkaban. Before their lives had been shredded by a racist madman hellbent on eradicating anyone who didn’t believe what he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took another drop of Bliss as he could feel his mood dipping from the high of calmness already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d only been stood on the north side of the tower for a minute or so before he spotted his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Remus said with an awkward wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus.” Sirius breathed happily before he practically threw himself at his friend. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, being as close to each other without being inside of each other. They stood like that for far too long before pulling away from the embrace. “So how’s security?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked out a laugh before answering. “I’m guarding grapes, it's fine but Merlin Sirius I should be asking you questions. How’s your aunt? How’s being free from Azkaban? Have you had any contact with Harry at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled a little before answering. “She’s awesome. It’s fine and maybe.” He said the last bit with a smirk. “Come on over here.” He pulled his friend over to the side and quickly checking his surroundings before casting a muffolito over them both. “So my aunt and cousin are total bad asses. They asked after Harry at the end of my trial before we left and even though Dumbledore didn’t tell us shit Morticia, my cousin, is really good at ligilmency and was able to pluck the location from his head so he’s actually with us now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's really good, Sirius.” He said before noticing his friend start to frown. “What wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fingered the bottle of bliss debating another drop but he’d probably already had too much. “Dumbledore had left him with Lily’s sister and her husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sister that made Lily cry when she turned down the invite to the wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea that was rough.” Sirius said with a grimace, it was a tough few days after that incident. “Turns out that her and her husband decided that they’d take their dislike of Lily and her magic on Harry.” Remus growled lowly. “It was bad, Remus.” He made an aborted attempt to grab his friends hand, he didn’t know why he wanted them to hold hands. “I was doing my own clean up and recovery when Gomez and Alphard retrieved him. But it was bad. Vernon had dislocated Harry’s arm when he swung him at Alphard. And the nappy rash was so bad we’ve got to keep an eye out for infections and put dittany on it after every change. We’re hoping it doesn’t have any lasting effects on him but we don’t know yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus continued growling under his breath, baring his teeth when he was told that Vernon had dislocated his pup’s arm. He may not have any formal wizard ties to Harry but his wolf viewed James and Lily as pack so it was a given that their pup would be pack, and now with his parents passed the wolf viewed Harry as his responsibility. Now that he knew Sirius had Harry it would be a fight between him and his wolf on if he’d follow his friend back to Britain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Remus.” Sirius said as he put his hand on Remus’ cheek drawing his attention. “Hey back to me. There we go. Gomez, Morticia’s husband, has put something in motion to get back at them but if Morticia isn’t happy with what he does I think she’s going muggle baiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be joining her.” Remus said softly. Sirius still hadn’t moved his hand and he was enjoying the warmth of his touch. He took a deep breath through his nose, calming himself as he enjoyed that smell that was pure Sirius. “I’m good. So what are you in France for? I’d expect you to be on the floor of the nursery entertaining the pup.” Sirius removed his hand and Remus mourned the loss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius frowned and rubbed his hands on his knee. “Morticia and Andy found something when Andy was giving him a health check. They’re not sure what it is but there’s an Addams cousin here in France who specialises in the type of magic they think it’s related to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Necromancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Remus rubbed his hand across his face. “Necromancy is dangerous stuff. This cousin, do they know what they’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After Aunt Cass rescued mine and Harry’s asses I didn’t really form the habit of doubting an Addams. Besides, Ada has so many books on the topic and I definitely picked up one that was likely illegal, so I’ve no doubt she can get this thing out of his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, hopefully.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus needed to return to the vineyard to hand in his notice since Sirius had managed to talk him into returning to Blackhorn with him. There was plenty of room in the manor and his Aunt and Cousins certainly didn’t seem to be the type to kick up a fuss because of the fact he’s a werewolf, if anything he’d sure his cousins would find it thrilling and interesting. Sirius returned to Ada’s apartment not long before dinner time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sirius,” Amélie said as she greeted him from the kitchen. It looked like she was cooking up some kind of pasta dish. “I managed to get them to tell me what they’d like for dinner but they’re still looking at books and debating the best way to deal with the thing. Can you grab them? It’s nearly done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sirius headed up to the lab. A silencing charm had clearly been cast on the door cos as soon as he opened the door he was greeted by them all speaking over each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too dangerous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if it’d work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Padsf” Harry half said, it was clear he was stumbling over Padfoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lil man.” Sirius said as he stepped up to his godson and scooped him into his arms. “Have these ladies been too noisey for you? Aunty Amélie has made some pasta. I’m sure you’ll like it. We can eat it all together and the noisey ladies won’t get desert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada and Andromeda huffed while Morticia just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a productive afternoon?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it over dinner.” Morticia said. “Did you have a productive afternoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” He nodded as they all left the lab. “I convinced my best friend to move into Blackhorn and picked up a few bits for the kids. Did you know there’s a shop that sells guillotines sets for children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” “Creepy.” Morticia and Andy said at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius chuckled as he settled Harry into a high chair he’d transfigured from one of the dinging chairs. “Don’t worry I only picked up one for Wednesday. I’ve a feeling she’ll enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all settled in around the table and dug into the pasta dish that Amélie had put together for them all. They were half way through the meal before they’d circled back to the topic of whatever it was in Harry’s scar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t actually know what it is?” Sirius confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. We can make guesses but there’s no guarantee they’ll be accurate.” Ada said. “We should still be able to remove it because there’s some standards when it comes to things like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things like this being some kind of weird not possession possession.” Andy said as she speared a piece of pasta. It frustrated her that they were as in the dark as they were before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A not possession possession?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite fascinating really. There’s definitely some aspect of it that’s attempting to influence Harry but it’s not quite able to get its claws into him. Whether that’s natural defences, something to do with Lily sacrificing herself for him or it being weak I’m not sure we’ll know till we get rid of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how exactly are we going to be doing that?” Andy said bitterly across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada sighed, this had been the main contention this afternoon after they exhausted the diagnostic spells. “I know it’s dangerous and I don’t like it as much as you but it’s practically guaranteed to work.” She turned to Sirius. “First we’ll bind Harry’s life force to this world via you so if it does go wrong pulling him back to his body will be easy but it shouldn’t come to that. I’ve got a goblin forged blade that was steeped in Basilisk venom and I’ll reopen the scar with it. That should destroy the thing and then we can give Harry something like phoenix tears. I might actually have some or be able to get some I don’t know. I’ll make a call. But after that the thing should be destroyed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius gaped at her. “Basilisk venom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada nodded. “I’ve got contacts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Contacts who can get Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same contact actual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Market?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh definitely!” Ada said with a giggle. “You save someone from having their soul sucked out once and they get you high quality, slightly unethical animal parts at decent prices for the rest of their life. Luckily the venom is already on the blade otherwise we’d have to wait a lot longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius gaped at her. “Okay. Before we decide that we’re definitely going to go through with this. How confident are you that you can do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Without him dying? About 60%, 80% if we get phoenix tears. Without him dying permanently? 95%.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius looked around to his cousins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your choice, Sirius.” Morticia spoke. “You’re his godfather.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius swallowed. He needed to do the best for James and Lily’s son. He looked at Andy who looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s risky and I don’t like it.” She said from the other side of Harry. “But Ada knows what she’s doing. She explained side effects of if she did need to bring him back but if we tie his life to yours it’d circumvent most of them. I’m honestly just scared because I don’t quite grasp it.” Morticia reached across to hold her cousin's hand. “But we don’t know how it’d affect Harry growing up. If it wasn’t so scary I’d say we do it right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. He looked down at his plate then to Harry. He reached across to brush the hair from his godson’s forehead, the scar was still an angry looking pink, it should’ve been far paler by now. He needed to do the best by him and they didn’t know what it would do to him if they left it, they did know the odds of it going well if they took all the necessary precautions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it. But only if we can get Phoenix tears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make the call.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy!!</p><p>It took me a while to figure out how to start this chapter and then Pop decided on lap time otherwise this probably would've been out earlier</p><p>The headcanon about Sirius form actually being a newfoundland and not a grimm was stolen from a tiktoker who read the book where it described his form as a bear like dog which tbh newfoundlands kind of are lol I can't remember their name and I spend too much time on tiktok to find it in my likes but if I ever do find it I'll link the video here</p><p>Some more relationship tags might be added in the next few chapters ;)</p><p>ALSO OFF TOPIC but Rowling's treatment of Fleur really rubs me wrong and I hate it like I don't get it at all just reeks of xenophobia...and like in Canon didn't Hermione travel to france on the regular so like unless her family was the WORST kind of tourists why would she be so terrible to Fleur??? I just hate it and find it unnecessary</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revenge & a Horcrux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revenge begins.</p><p>tw: blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the weekend Cassiopeia claimed the house wards so she now had an awareness of anyone who wanted to pass through the wards as well as those contained within the wards if she chose to focus on it. If she knew someone who was trying to get into the wards she’d be able to tell who it was, providing she was familiar enough with their magical signature. It was 11am when she felt a familiar presence against the edge of the wards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you send for Lurch?” She asked Gomez who was going over some of the business investments while she went over some of the laws passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I do believe he’ll have a message for me.” He said as he stood. “I’ll send him in after I’ve left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be heading out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez nodded. “If it’s what I expect then yes. I’m sure I’ll be back in time for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez left the study and headed out of the main house towards the ward barrier; he could already see Lurch stood at the gate. He cut quite a large and imposing figure being as tall as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Lurch, fancy seeing you here.” He said as he opened the ornate gate. “And you too Thing.” He said with a nod to the hand perched on Lurch’s shoulder. “You have any messages from the house?” Lurch nodded and held out a piece of paper for Gomez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CEO of Grunnings would like to invite</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gomez to lunch today to discus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Investments</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the back which named a restaurant that wasn’t too far from the company and the time of 12 noon. Luckily with magic travel wouldn’t be an issue and he’d have plenty of time to clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you to the study if you’d like to visit Grandmama.” At Lurches nodded the three of them headed into the manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant the Grunnings CEO, Mr William Harris, was probably one of the finer restaurants for the area but wasn’t particularly fancy or snobbish but it was more than appropriate for a lunch business meeting. They both had something not overly heavy and didn’t bother with a desert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must admit Mr Addams your offer came out of the blue.” Mr Harris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please call me Gomez.” He said. “It’s really a simple case of I was looking for some British companies to invest in to diversify my portfolio and your company was brought to me attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I will say your terms of investment are more than agreeable. I can offer you a tour of our offices this afternoon if you’ve the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve plenty of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive from the restaurant to the was quick and the both spent it talking about their families. Mr Harris also had two children though they were older than Wednesday and Pugsly, one of them just starting secondary school and the other closer to Dora’s age. The Grunnings headquarters was much like any other office in an industrial park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk through of the offices was nothing to write home about till he got to the sales floor. He spotted Vernon Dursley at his desk before the man spotted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...and this is our Sales floor.” Mr Harris said as he led Gomez over nearer to where Mr Dursley was. “Mr Jameson, is our Director of sales. Jameson, this is Gomez Addams he’s the man I was telling you about at our meeting last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Jameson stood up, holding his hand out for Gomez. “Pleasure to meet you Mr Addams. It’s always nice to meet someone who’s willing to invest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invest!?” Mr Dursley said with a slight squeak to his voice. Both of his bosses looked at him confused while Gomez just gave the man a feral smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Vernon.” Mr Jameson said slightly confused as to Vernon’s tone. “I mentioned on Friday we’d possibly have an investor round the office this week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vernon flushed red, his hatred taking over his common sense. “But he’s a freak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DURSLEY!” Jameson shouted. “My office now!” Jameson turned to Gomez. “My apologies Mr Addams. Please know he doesn’t reflect our values at Grunnings and he’ll be dealt with most severely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Harris led Gomez towards his own office. “I can’t apologise enough for Dursley’s behaviour. I can assure you he’ll be fired immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not necessary Mr Harris.” He said waving Mr Harris off. This wasn’t to say his plans weren’t going to plan, things were in fact going exactly where he wanted them to. He had made a point though in the car to tell Mr Harris that his mother's family was from Mexico, it gave Mr Harris some rough sort of explanation for Vernon's outburst. No matter how far off the mark, the man wasn't being racist because of his family origin and more for the fact he was a wizard. Mr Harris didn't need to know that though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. We don’t tolerate racism here at Grunnings. I hope his behaviour hasn’t tarnished your opinion of the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez shook his head. “The fact that you and your Director of Sales were so offended and ready to fire him on the spot for being racist tells me that this is a company I can happily put my money behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Wednesday morning when Ada’s contact had gotten Phoenix tears into Paris, it would honestly be concerning if not for the fact that it worked in their favour. They planned to start the removal after a light lunch, Harry unfortunately had to skip lunch on the off chance he’d end up throwing up during the procedure and choking on his own vomit. They planned to take every precaution in making sure he didn’t die during the removal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re all clear on the plan?” Ada asked for what must’ve been the 10th time in the past hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sirius said with an eye roll. “We bind Harry’s life force to me. You slice along the scar with the basilisk venom blade. We leave it a few seconds to work against the shard. Andy monitors Harry’s life signs the muggle way to prevent magical interference. Then when Andy feels him start to slip Morticia administers the Phoenix tears and we cross everything and pray it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada sighed as she moved to the table where she’d set everything up. She checked over the instruments they’d be using; the Basilisk venom blade, the vial of Phoenix tears and some cleansed crystal jar for the binding and in case of residue. Often various necromantic magicks left residues, not massively different than the residue that would be left by decaying flesh, if the shard produced a residue after they removed it they would quite possibly allow them to be able to accurately identify what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready then?” She asked her cousins, Amélie had elected to stay in the main apartment and watch some monitoring charms. Her girlfriend didn’t have the stomach to witness what could end up being a little boys death. “Lay him on the table please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a ceremonial silver blade from the side of the room and brought it over to the table. “We’ll start by binding Sirius and Harry’s life force together. Sirius, your hand please.” Sirius held his hand out to Ada who did a quick slice across his palm, gathering as much blood onto the blade before letting it drip into the crystal jar. She counted out seven drops before wiping the blade off on a cloth, she dipped the blade in cleansed water before drying it off on a clean part of the cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Harry.” Andromeda held Harry’s arm for Ada who quickly did the same as she’d done to Sirius. He cried when Ada sliced his arm, his hand was too small, he soon settled into a whine. His minimal reaction to the pain concerned them all but for their purposes for today it was a blessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the seven drops of Harry’s blood were added to Sirius’ Ada pulled an etching tool from her pocket and scratched a rune into the crystal while speaking a spell quietly. The blood in the jar rose and started to separate then spin together in 14 individual droplets. “Your life forces are now bound.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jar was set to the side of the room in a box that had enchantments on it to protect the contents. Once the jar was broken so would the connection between Sirius and Harry’s life force and on the off chance that the removal turned violent they wanted the jar as protected as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada put the ceremonial blade next to the box before turning back to the table with Harry on. She took a deep breath before picking up the Basilisk blade. She knelt on the floor at the end of the table where Harry’s head was before removing the covering of the blade. As she held the blade above the scar she could feel something pushing at her Occlumency shields, ignoring the push she strengthened her shields as well as her resolve and lightly pressed against the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where she dragged the blade a dark black ooze followed. No blood seemed to leave the cut only the black ooze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand me a jar.” One of the crystal Jars appeared to her left. She guided the ooze into the jar as she finished the cut. She placed the blade to the side and took the etching tool from her pocket, she could buy plenty more if she couldn’t cleanse it well enough. Using the etching tool she scraped the rest of the ooze off Harry’s forehead and into the Jar. She saw Morticia’s arm reach over to drop some of the Phoenix tears into Harry’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada stood up and scraped the ooze from the Basilisk blade and into the jar, once all the ooze was contained she sealed the jar. Picking up another cloth she wiped at the scar. “You can place a few drops on his forehead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia dropped some more of the Phoenix tears onto Harry’s forehead, the toddler squirmed much to everyone’s relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How close did we come?” Ada asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as close as I was expecting.” Andromeda replied. “I’ve a feeling given the way blood flow happens in that area the venom wasn’t able to spread too far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t feel anything either.” Sirius said as he picked up Harry. Holding him close and sniffing his hair. “I don’t know if I was supposed to but I don’t think I did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d have only felt something if he was trying to pass over.” Ada said as she headed over to the box with the jar containing the life force bond inside. “I’ll break the bond now.” She opened the box and took the ceremonial blade and used the handle to smash the jar right on the rune. The 14 drops of blood fell as soon as the jar shattered. “I’ll make sure your blood is properly disposed of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d decided to spend one more evening in Paris before returning to Britain, it’d be nice for them to spend some time together without the shard hovering over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little odd.” Ada said as she set the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a little odd?” Morticia asked as she bounced Harry on her knee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ooze. I haven’t had time yet to do any deep analysis of it yet just take physical observations.” She leant against the table. “It’s a deep black, about the same consistency as treacle and once you take off the weight of the jar it weighs exactly 3.5 grams. Or one sixth of a mortal soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soul has weight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada nodded. “About 21 grams. Muggle scientists weighed body's before and after death and noticed a difference of 21 grams. Wizards have noticed a similar thing, if you place a whole soul in any object it will weigh 21 grams. Also if a ghost passes through a scale it’ll show 21 grams till they’ve passed through it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Morticia mused. “Have you cast the spell to detect souls yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No not yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well go do it! I’ll finish setting the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being given a blessing to return to the lab Ada raced upstairs. Morticia shook her head before she settled Harry into the still transfigured high chair. She’d just finished setting the table when she heard her cousin come crashing out of the lab swearing as she went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Shit. Argh.” Ada yelled as she stumbled back to where Morticia was. Resting her hands on her knees as she got her breath back. “It is a soul piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean then?” Morticia asked as she herded her cousin into a chair. The rest of the family made their way from the living room to the kitchen dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She said when her girlfriend handed her a glass of water. “There’s various actions that you can take throughout your life that will leave a mark, or tear, on your soul. Actions such as cold blooded murder and some forms of torture are agreed upon that are sufficient enough to split a soul. However under normal circumstances. If there ever is a normal circumstance to become a cold blooded killer or torturer. The soul won’t separate the pieces fully unless a specific ritual is performed to move part of the torn soul into a vessel. There’s been items found that have half of a soul inside, always inanimate objects as well. So I believe Voldemort would have used the ritual to remove part of his soul into an object. However that ritual needs to be performed after your soul has been torn but the rebounded killing curse killed him before any kind of ritual could be performed. But the ooze that came out of the scar weighed exactly one sixth of a soul so I believe he’d already torn his soul and moved a shard into objects 5 other times before a piece attached itself to Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean?” Sirius asked when everyone else was quietly absorbing what Ada said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cackled madly. “It means the guys batshit insane now if he wasn’t before. Merlin and Morgana.” She pushed her fingers into her hair and tilted her head down trying to calm down. “The previous soul vessels, or Horcrux if you will, were able to be traced back to various rulers and historical figures. The curse breakers who found them consulted with historians on the objects and were able to narrow down a time frame of when they were created. They generally found that there was evidence of a decline in their control and increases in their aggression. It’s quite fascinating actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he made 5 of them before that night.” Andy said quietly. She paused for a second before asking a question. “What type of object would it have to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something magically inert would probably work best. Anything with enchantments or charms would be a poor choice, especially if they weren’t put there by the person who was trying to put their soul in.” Ada tapped at her chin before continuing. “If there were any protective enchantments, charms or runes on the object then the soul piece would either be rejected completely or be easier to remove. It’s hard to say really. Magic involving the soul can be very tricky but also very alluring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Morticia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember how I tied Harry’s Life Force to Sirius’ temporarily to make it easier to pull him back if needed?” At her family's nod she continued. “It’s a similar principle. If you tie your soul or life force to this realm in any way it makes it far easier to return you to a body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A soul and life force are different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada nodded. “Your life force is basically the energy that goes into keeping you and your body alive. Your soul is the very essence of who you are as a being and person. Theoretically you could live on without your soul but you’d basically just exist as what would be a living corpse until you died of natural causes. A bit like with the dementors kiss. Without a soul a person basically looses all will to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amélie spoke for the first time in a while. “We’ve removed it from Harry though so that’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a squeaky whine before continuing. “We’ve removed it from Harry, yes. So it won’t have any effect on him. However I’m not 100% sure the actual soul shard is destroyed, it does read as a piece of soul after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do we destroy it then?” Sirius asked, eager to end even the smallest part of the man that took James and Lily from this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure.” Ada shrugged. “The Horcrux that have been found in China have been kept since they view them as historical artifacts. The ones found in Egypt are currently the subject of debates and have been the past 50 or so years, they can’t decide if they should attempt to destroy them or do as China has and keep them as historical artifacts. There’s rumours that the great fire of Rome was the product of someone trying to destroy a Horcrux of Nero’s but it’s all hearsay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really into this stuff aren’t you?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ada giggled. “Some girls picked up recipe books.” She looked to Amélie, gripping her hand and kissing the back sweetly. “Some girls pick up books on how to revive the dead and all the speculation around that.” Both women laughed lightly together before Ada turned serious again. “I’ll get a box and engrave it so no mental attacks can leave or enter it, and I’ll study the books and the soul shard and come up with a way to destroy it so if we come across more we’ll be able to destroy them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll definitely be looking for them.” Sirius proclaimed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit shorter than normal but I felt anything following up from that in the same chapter would be a bit eh or meh idk there's some logic maybe not a lot but there's some lol</p><p>Thank you to everyone who's left kudos, comments or has bookmarked this story &lt;3</p><p>I feel like I might be approaching a bit of a block soon so some edits might be happening and if that's the case if anything more than spelling corrections are done I'll upload a new chapter that basically says "Hey I did some potentially story changing edits you might want to re-read" And then when I get round to the next bit of new content I'd replace the note chapter with a new chapter </p><p>But ya know touch wood writers blocks don't happen and I just smash through this content lol (I got excited last night thinking about potters will drama lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Sirius Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus moves to Blackhorn and important discussions are had.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: features Smut Adjacent stuff (end of 4th segment)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving Paris with a promise from Ada to call them as soon as she found a way to destroy the bastard version of a Horcrux, Sirius had a few days to prepare the manor and his family for Remus’ arrival. He wasn’t sure how it would go, he didn’t expect any resistance from anyone except Malfoy but the git had his own manor. He already had a solid idea on how Alphard stood on werewolves, he was sure he got a letter not long after the Werewolf Legislation passed ranting and raving about how unjust it was. But he wasn’t sure where the american side of his family stood on the issue since he wasn’t sure what the culture and laws were like surrounding werewolves over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are we thinking of doing about some of the legislation that got passed by Voldemort’s people?” He thought he’d start with an easy question. “Like the Werewolf laws.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia eyed him across the table. She thought his subtlety left a lot to be desired, and also bringing up politics at the dinner table? Impolite to say the least. “Well we’re going to comb through it all and try and get as many of the laws he tried to have passed revoked. Any reason for your particular interest in the Werewolf laws?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He said far too quickly causing his cousin to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sirius.” Morticia said with a giggle. Completely ignoring the glare he was sending her way. “Your subtlety leaves much to be desired. It might be an idea to let Mama be Regent until you learn some instead of just taking over when you’re healthier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius winced. “To be honest I was probably going to ask her to be my proxy. I don’t have any patience for it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Cassiopeia said as she continued with dinner. “There’s at least one Addams cousin who is a werewolf I believe. He lives in Alaska if I’m not mistaken, spends the full moon with a mixed pack of werewolves and wolves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, he was thrown off having half expected more conversation to happen around the topic. “So you’re all cool with werewolves then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are.” Cassiopeia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides it’s only once a month that they struggle with themselves.” Morticia said with a shrug. “And if I remember correctly from the family journals then they’re only </span>
  <em>
    <span>savage</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they haven’t accepted their inner wolf properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it your friend who you strong armed into moving in is a werewolf?” Cassiopeia said after what Morticia had said had settled in with Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He said quietly. Aunt Cass glared at him across the table. “Yes he is. He’s never bit anyone though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia ignored his outburst as she dug into her potatoes. “He arrives tomorrow? Alphard or Gomez can go with you to pick him up from the Portkey office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphard can do what?” His uncle asked from the other end of the table where he and Gomez had been feeding the children and making funny faces for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Escort Sirius to the Portkey office to pick up his friend and then bring them back.” Gomez answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were listening to them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you can’t multitask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius was regretting not putting on a glamour to pick up Remus and having Alphard do the same. Everyone was staring at them as they waited for Remus to arrive, he was sure by the time his friend arrived they’d be getting swarmed by reporters. Luckily they were planning to aparate and not floo so they’d only have to walk across the hall to leave the ministry building and not walk all the way through to the main lobby. As full blooded Black Sirius and Alphard were able to aparate through the wards instead of flooing or aparating to the outer gates and then walking up to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look now but there’s a reporter over on the right.” Alphard said under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Hurry up Remus.” Sirius hissed under his breath. “Can not be arsed with the press.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His uncle nodded slightly. “Just look tired and when Remus gets here both of you make a dash for the aparating point and I’ll go slower and make sure they didn’t get anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded as he kept an eye on the people appearing at the portkey point, he was pretty sure the photographer hadn’t got anything by the time Remus arrived. The two men smiled at each other before Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the aparation point. He caught a vague flash out the corner of his eye and swore but he saw his uncle veer off to the side. At least this shouldn’t end up in any papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Reporters are champing at the bit to get a piece of me.” Sirius said as soon as they aparated to the lobby of the manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Sirius. I could’ve met you somewhere quieter.” His friend looked down at his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey none of that.” Sirius said as he punched his friend's shoulder. “It was going to happen sooner or later and Alphard’s probably already put the fear of Merlin into the guy. If it goes to print I’ll be surprised and Aunt Cass would probably rain hell down on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right I would.” Cassiopeia said from the archway to the rest of the house. “You must be Sirius’ friend, Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you Madam Addams.” Remus said with a slight bow causing Sirius to scoff at his friend's formality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now none of that Remus.” She said as she stepped up to him and straightened him out. “Now you’re as good as family to Sirius so that means you’re as good as family to me. You can call me Aunt Cass, Mama or Grandmama. None of this Madam Addams stuff around family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus blushed slightly as she straightened out his jacket and examined him fully. “Yes, Aunt Cass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good boy.” She said as she ruffled his hair. She was so happy she could get away with babying people when she wanted to. “I’ll leave you both to it. Harry’s in the garden with Wednesday and Mimsy. Pugsley is napping in the nursery and I believe Morticia and Gomez are attempting baby number 3 so you might want to check silencing charms.” After one last ruffle of Remus hair she left the two boys to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea.” Sirius said with a nod. “So your room or Harry first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded, he was exactly the same as when he got out of azkaban. He took Remus’ hand again and led him through the house, their hands felt warm and right together. It’d been nice being surrounded by family that wasn’t his psychotic mother; Andy and Ted were fun, the Addams’ were a riot, Alphard was a bit of a lush but so protective of him and surprisingly the Malfoy’s were okay. He’d find out how okay when they found out that he’d brought a werewolf to live in Blackhorn. The warmth and rightness holding Remus’ hand felt different to that from when he was surrounded by the family. The warmth from his family was an easy warmth that made him feel protected, whereas the warmth from Remus settled deep in his chest and made his breath hitch whenever they first made contact. He wasn’t sure exactly what the feeling was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Wednesday and Harry were currently only toddlers there was just a sand pit in the garden, they were a bit too young for the swings and unless they hired or reassigned one of the elves they weren’t planning on getting any outdoor rockers out. Since Kreacher had returned to the main house the elf organisation had been thrown into a bit of a tizzy, as well as cleaning out Grimmauld they needed to teach Kreacher what was and wasn’t appropriate language after Walburga had started to twist his views. According to Gerald though things were going well and Kreacher was starting to feel more safe in the manor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Sirius asked as they stood by the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.” Remus answered. Sirius pushed the door open and pulled him with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moo Moo!” Harry shouted from the sand pit when he saw Remus. The little toddler pushed himself up and started to tottle across the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus moved towards the sandpit and scooped Harry up, causing the toddler to giggle wildly. “Hey Pup.” He said as he buried his face in Harry’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth soon left Sirius when Remus let go of his hand but soon returned 100 fold when Remus scooped up Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally realised you’re in love with your straight best friend?” Alphard said from over Sirius’ shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.” Sirius said with a jump before turning back to his uncle. “I’m not in love with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure keep telling yourself that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what Alphard said to him in the garden, the same place that the warmth that had settled in his chest felt heavy and made it hard to breath, or at least that’s what it felt like. He was pretty sure he was breathing normally. They spent most of the afternoon out in the garden with Harry and Wednesday, Mimsy briefly popping away to retrieve Pugsley from his nap. They had a nice afternoon despite Sirius’ mind whirling with the possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had never brought his sexuality up at any point and there weren’t any girls in school that had turned his head at any point, at least not that Sirius could remember. Sirius had been a bit of a ladies man during school and he hadn’t explored anything till the three of them had a night out before James wedding. They didn’t realise that the pub they’d gone to in Soho was a gay bar but Sirius soon found out and thoroughly enjoyed himself, despite the night starting off celebrating James’ incoming wedding it ended up turning into an impromptu celebration of Sirius’ coming out. After that night out he had a brief panic that he was fully gay till he realised he’d thoroughly enjoyed himself with the girls at school and the women at various pubs, realising he was Bisexual was less of a shock than he thought it would be. But he did remember that one time he’d walked in on James and Lily and had a few dreams where he was in Lily’s position instead of James’. Honestly he should’ve known ages ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus though, even when Sirius was telling him he was Bisexual, had never given any indication that he was anything other that straight or just completely uninterested in anything romantic or sexual. He wasn’t planning to pursue anything with his friend, his friendship mattered far more than getting his dick wet, and after azkaban he wasn’t going to alienate the only friend he knew he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair that night, the Addams’ peppered Remus with questions about his life and interests. Morticia even offered to retrieve the family journal that was written by her werewolf ancestor something that Remus readily accepted. There wasn’t a massive amount of books written by werewolves available and those that were were notoriously difficult to find and in some cases heavily censored. Even before Voldemort’s werewolf laws were rolled out people had a poor opinion on those who were werewolves. Anything that could imply being a werewolf wasn’t a terrible affliction was buried or discredited, it was sad to think how many people had their lives ruined through misinformation and prejudice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna drink?” Remus asked from Sirius’ bedroom door a few hours after dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had been laid on the bed so propped himself up on his elbows and raised his eyebrow at his friend. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus came into the room, pulling the cork from the firewhiskey bottle with his teeth. Sirius’ breath hitched. Remus poured them both decent measures and held out a glass to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius pushed himself up and accepted the glass. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus sat down on the bed as well and they clinked glasses before drinking the whiskey. “This is good stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over to his friend. “You get it from the study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Your Uncle Alphard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Sirius said with a nod. “That makes sense. The man has good taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a quarter into the bottle before they started talking again, they’d been quite happy to drink in silence together. They both found comfort in being with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Sirius said with an accompanying kick to Remus’ leg. Sirius was still sat up whereas Remus had flopped back on the bed. He looked over his shoulder before leaning down onto his side so he was closer to his friend. “You’re straight right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus looked into his eyes before bursting out laughing. “Never in my life have I ever had someone assume I was straight. Good one Sirius.” He wiped tears from his eyes as he calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft Sirius’ly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey that’s my joke.” Sirius said as he lightly hit Remus’ shoulder. “I know you weren’t interested in anyone at school but I just thought you were private about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am private about it.” He said softly as he looked at his friend. “Honestly the only woman I could’ve ever fancied would’ve been Lily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lily?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhhm.” He nodded. “She was my first friend on the train and I didn’t meet you till we got sorted. If I could’ve fancied a girl it would’ve been her but I never did. Couldn’t even muster a...you know...when I was trying to figure everything out and I thought of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius wrinkled his nose, Lily had been hot but apart from the dreams after he walked in on her and James he’d shut down any sort of sexual feelings towards her. He couldn’t have done that to James or himself. He flopped onto his back and let out a gust of air. “So who did you fancy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus blushed and turned away before sitting back up and grabbing more of the whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh now you’ve got to tell me.” He said with a smirk as he sat up on his elbows like earlier. “It wasn’t Snivellus was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted into his drink. “No it wasn’t Snape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was hot but no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frank?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly my type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the Prewetts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too closely related to Molly for my tastes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin no.” He tossed back the whiskey. “And with the way things turned out I’m glad I never did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on tell me.” Sirius nudged his friend with his leg. “I won’t judge you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t.” He said as he put his glass to the side. “Kind of the reason I don’t want to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it Regulus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus wet his lips before continuing. “It was a different Black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned in confusion. “But Andy, Cissa and Bella are all women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus slow blinked not believing his friend was this obtuse. “Are you being deliberately thick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius startled and sat up fully. “No it’s just the only other Black.” He paused not quite wanting to say it. “Is me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look it’s fine I know you don’t fancy me.” Remus stood up ready to leave the room. “We can just forget this. I know you’re straight and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by Sirius pulling him down on top of him and kissing him. Sirius cradled the back of Remus’ head as their lips moved against each other. Their whole bodies were pressed against each other and they could feel everything. Sirius rolled Remus onto his back before pulling away from him slightly so they could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that seem straight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Admittedly no.” Remus said breathlessly. “You’ve always been into women though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In school, yeah.” Sirius said as he fingered his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair. “But after that night out with James before his wedding I knew I liked more than just women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda just thought you were well and truly pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I definitely was.” He said with a smile. “But I came to terms with it fully that night. There had already been a few things that’d happened that made me realise that women weren’t the only people I was interested in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, running his hand across Sirius’ arm that was still caging him in slightly. Not that he minded it. “And when did you realise you might like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consciously? This afternoon after Alphard pointed out I was in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Alphard.” He whispered, realising why he’d been offered the whiskey bottle. He ducked his head slightly when the rest of the sentence caught up with him. “You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. “Definitely. The signs were all there once I realised that it was more than friends' love. I’m not entirely sure I’m in love yet.” Remus nodded. “But I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t take me long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's okay.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius smiled in return and rubbed his nose against the side of Remus’ before connecting their lips again. They kissed softly and sweetly for what felt like an age till Remus pushed against Sirius and switched their places. Remus settled more heavily on Sirius than Sirius did on him, pressing their whole bodies against each other as he ran his hand down Sirius’ side before hooking his hand behind his knee. Pulling up his leg and guiding it to go over his hip ended up pressing them more firmly together, making Sirius gasp. Remus moved to kiss down Sirius’ neck and jaw nipping as he went, making Sirius throw his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin.” He gasped out. “Unless you want our first time together to be a slightly too drunk fumble. We should stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus pulled away slowly, his eyes had a stronger golden tint to them than normal. “You’re right.” He pulled away fully and stood up. “I’ll go to my room and we can talk more later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius shook his head, getting up onto his knees and pulling Remus back toward him. “Nuh uh. We’re going to sleep together in the literal sense of the words.” He kissed him quickly. “Get your pjs then come back here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said with a smile and one last kiss before running out of the room to change into his pjs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius turned down the sheets and settled in the middle. He knew Remus liked to face to door when he slept and he wasn’t sure if he’d want to be the big spoon or little spoon. He knew how he wanted to sleep though, cuddled up tightly to Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Remus said as he came back into the room in his pjs. Sirius made to grab Remus, causing him to chuckle as he kneeled on the bed and cupped Sirius’ face in his hands before kissing him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Sirius said dreamily when Remus pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He smiled. “Big spoon or little spoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your spoon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus rolled his eyes and manoeuvred himself around Sirius and then pulled him down to the bed. “Little spoon then.” He kissed the side of Sirius’ neck making the man whine again. He nuzzled his neck before pulling the covers over them both and wrapping his arms around Sirius. “Goodnight Sirius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Cassiopeia and Morticia had retreated to the tower which held the room dedicated for the head of house, it was currently set up as a potions lab. The two women were working to make sure they’d have plenty of dittany paste and the other health potions Harry and Sirius needed to help with their recovery. They’d debated making some extra dittany paste to go on what remained of Harry’s scar but the Phoenix tears had healed the mark well, only a faint line was left where the angry pink scar had been. They’d only just got the supplies out when there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mistress Cassiopeia and Mistress Morticia.” Gerald said as he entered the room followed by a nervous looking Kreacher. “Kreacher has something he’d like to tell yous about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Kreacher?” Cassiopeia asked as she got down to the elfs level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher nervously wrung his hands. “Master Regulus gave Kreacher a task but Kreacher was weak and couldn’t complete it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” He hit himself in the head as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey none of that.” She said as she took Kreacher’s hands in hers. “What was the task Regulus gave you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elf sniffled before saying the rest of what he’d been working up to say. “Master Regulus took Kreacher to a cave to retrieve something belonging to his Master. He drank a foul nasty potion.” He sniffed again, pulling one of his hands away to wipe at his eyes. “Under the potion was this Locket. Then…” He sniffled again, tears falling faster now. “Dead things started coming outs of the water and pulled Master under. But Master had ordered Kreacher to return home with the Locket and destroy it. But Kreacher couldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May we see the Locket Kreacher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher nodded and pulled the Locket chain over his head and held it out to Cassiopeia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She examined it for a second before calling to her daughter. “Morticia what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia held the Locket in her hand examining it and feeling it probe her mental shields, she could feel it beckoning her to put it on. She frowned down at the locket, reluctant to probe it like she did Harry’s scar. “I’ve a feeling this is one of the True Horcruxes. Gerald fetch me a lead lined silver box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geraled popped away and brought a box. Morticia thanked him before pulling out one of the etching tools, she carved the same runes into the box that Ada had on the box in Paris. Ada had taught them the runes to carve for when they came across other Horcruxes. Morticia placed the locket inside then sealed the box with a blood ward keyed to her so no one else would be able to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write to Ada. Let her know we found another one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher stopped sniffling and wiped the last of the snot and tears from his face. “Mistresses can destroys it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Kreacher.” Cassiopeia said with a nod. “We’ll destroy it. You’ve done Regulus proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kreacher burst into tears again and threw himself at his Mistress in thanks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got so close to writing actual smutty stuff but I wanna keep this pretty PG and lets face it that scene was only PG if your parents are really cool with some stuff</p><p>Also yay for Kreacher handing the Locket to Morticia and Cass!!</p><p>I still haven't had a call from the Hospital to say when they want me in for a week so that's fun and I'm like 90% sure they're going to have me in for my partners birthday next monday so yay :(</p><p>I think after next chapter we're going to end up in Time Jumpy bits cos I'll be here forever if I detail their entire childhood...I'm expecting maybe one or two chapters at the current pace before it gets to time skips so if there's any events you'd like shown comment and let me know!</p><p>Planned events so far for childhood events: Dora going to Hogwarts, Adoption of Kitty Kat (Addams family cat), At least one birthday, Debate and then results on sending the kids to muggle Primary school.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Morning after & Wizengamot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Potter Will is read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breakfast that morning started with a shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphard. You owe Gomez some money.” Cassiopeia said plainly as she dug into her full English breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard frowned and stared down the table, resting his elbow on the table and pointing his knife at Cassiopeia. “No I don’t. There’s only one reason I could and that wouldn’t have happened last night. Far too quiet for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bet Gomez that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t get together.” Sirius choked on his juice while Remus blushed and ducked his head. “I went to check on them, make sure Remus was settled in and Sirius didn’t need any more potions. Remus’ room was empty and when I went to knock on Sirius’ door I heard Remus confessing to a crush and then being abruptly interrupted. I can only assume it was by Sirius’ face given the sounds that followed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men sunk further into themselves as Alphard grumbled. “Doesn’t count.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It only doesn’t count if their conversation didn’t end with them in a relationship.” Gomez said, grinning at what was going on. “So Gentlemen. Are you a couple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we didn’t label it or anything.” Sirius whispered. “Kinda assumed though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Remus said softly as he looked over to Sirius. “Kinda think a love confession and sleeping together implies it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fucked?” Alphard asked with a grin. He might be losing a sizeable stack of Galleons but it was nice to see his nephew so happy with someone he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin and Morgana.” Sirius threw his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Remus said with a blush. “We….spooned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods they spooned. Take my money Gomez.” Alphard cackled. “I’ll give you the Galleons this afternoon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the morning passed with much less fanfare. Lucius and Narcissa were going to be coming over with Draco for a playdate with the children and so they could have a brainstorming session for the Wizengamot meeting that Thursday, they were held every two weeks barring holidays and emergency sessions. Sirius didn’t know if Remus knew that Lucius had helped draft the Werewolf Laws written under Voldemort but he didn’t want his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go in unprepared. He’d spoken with the Malfoy’s on Saturday when they brought Draco over, it had gone far more relaxed than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey can I talk to you both for a second?” Sirius asked the Malfoys as they arrived on the Saturday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Narcissa said as she kissed Draco’s head and sent him tottling off with Mimsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Lets go to a sitting room.” Once in the sitting room Sirius scratched the back of his head nervously. “Okay so I’m just going to come out and say it. My friend is moving in and they’re a werewolf and if you have a problem with that you can get fucked okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Malfoy’s recoiled slightly before Lucius started speaking. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay? That’s it?  Didn’t you help write the Werewolf legislation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and it’s one of my biggest regrets. I found a lot of information out when I was writing it and will admit before I was terribly misinformed and actually thought restrictions like I was tasked to write might be good. But I was wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Malfoy saying they’re wrong? I must be dreaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius.” Narcissa hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying.” Lucius said with an eye roll. “I found a lot out, most of which boiled down to outside of the full moon a Werewolf is a normal wizard with heightened senses as the full moon approaches. And the only time they can transmit the curse is when they’re changed and they break the skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a problem with werewolves.” Narcissa confirmed. “It had been planned by Voldemort that should the Werewolves join his cause that they’d be housed at the manor. We had adequate space that the full moon wouldn’t be a problem and we were of the few that didn’t treat them like dogs. He knew at least housing them with a respectful follower would do him more favours than someone like Bella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius nodded. Clapping his hands as he stood up. “Well since that's it you can do whatever else you do when you come over here. I’m gonna check how Remus’ room is coming along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lupin?” Lucius asked in shock, he hadn’t got an answer though as Sirius had already left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Saturday conversation Sirius was confident that Remus wouldn’t have any problems with them, but it didn’t mean he didn’t worry. His main worry was how Remus would react to their welcoming of the ex-death eaters. That was why he planned to have a chat with Remus that morning before the Malfoy’s arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sirius.” Remus said as his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> walked into the library. He’d settled in with one of the Black’s family history books not long after breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Sirius dropped down onto the sofa next to him and nuzzled up to his side. “I want to tell you something but I’d like you to let me finish before you say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said dragging out the word as he put the book to the side and turning to face Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius took a deep breath to fortify himself before starting. “We’re in contact with the Malfoy’s. Before his death Arcturs asked them exactly where they stood on everything, they’re not the manics that the rest of the Death Eaters were. Lucius’ father basically had him at wand point and Lucius did all he could to stay off the frontlines by working on the political side of things. Given that probably did as much damage as the things that happened on the frontlines and he did help draft the werewolf legislation.” He examined Remus’ face, he was serious and definitely had some anger in his eyes but he was letting Sirius continue. “But him and Aunt Cass are already drafting motions to repeal the laws. He said it was one of his biggest regrets. And he was surprised it even got passed, pretty sure Dumbledore only reading the summary and not bringing up specific points was a major player.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I speak now?” Remus asked after Sirius had paused. “I don’t think I can accept any apology from him. I was fired the day that law was passed and nothing ever lasted longer than a month when I tried to get jobs in Britain. I’ll be cordial but I’m not sure I’ll ever forgive him. The only good thing he’s done from what I know is helping get you out of Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Sirius said with an energetic nod. “Honestly I’m the same. Cissa seems the same as when we were kids and Lucius is an arrogant prat that ended up having a fight with Ted when Arcturs brought them all together. But their boy Draco gets on well with Wednesday and Harry and honestly I’m not sure there’s anything I wouldn’t tolerate for those two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus softened. “Me too. Harry’s pack and I’m sure Mooney will view the children as pack soon as well. He’s so broody.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a day.” Sirius fake gasped. “You’re thinking of children already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up you overly dramatic prat.” He said as he clipped Sirius’ leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Malfoy’s arrived at Blackhorn just before 2pm and upon arrival Draco wiggled out of his mother’s arms and quickly tottled away once she set him down. He loved playing with his new cousins, he’d not really played with many children his own age in a way that was so free. It made Narcissa and Lucius’ hearts warm to see their boy so happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be Remus Lupin.” Narcissa said as she spotted the new face by the arch way of the lobby. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too.” He said with only slight hesitation. He wasn’t sure how to take them yet but he was too polite not to return the gesture. “I was planning on watching the children with Alphard. Are you both okay with that?” He half narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She said as she stepped forward. “It’s not night and the next full moon is over a week away. Have fun with the children dear.” She touched Remus’ arm as she left to head to the sun room where they’d be taking tea and discussing plans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius hung back, clearing his throat to draw Remus’ attention. “I want to apologise. I helped draft the legislation that’s undoubtedly affected your life and made it harder. I know the apology likely means nothing to you but I will be endeavouring to get it repealed and atoning for all my actions and all the Laws the Voldemort pushed through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips. “Thank you. The fact you’re going to try to atone means something but those laws did cause a few deaths and pushed more than a few families below the poverty line. Getting them repealed won’t be enough. You’ll need to put protections in place to protect Werewolves and anyone who’d be considered part creature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” Lucius said with a nod. “Thank you for what you’ve said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and headed to where Alphard and the children would be waiting, whereas Lucius headed off to the sun room. The sun room was much like the sun room at the Longbottom estate though filled with far less plants and not as bright but it was still a beautiful room. Cassiopeia, Morticia and Narcissa were already seated at the table with tea and piles of parchment and books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their main aim for this meeting was to brainstorm the ways they could get Potter’s will read, Sirius had already written what he remembered from the Will which admittedly wasn’t much outside of the custody of Harry. But if they could find out who held the Potter vote that would be another vote active that, if it was held by Sirius like Cassiopeia suspected then it would be another vote in their favour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their current plan was to see if Sirius could get a copy from the goblins since he’d been a witness and then approaching it much like they had done with the Black will. Admittedly if there wasn’t a will in ministry archives for whatever reason they’d end up having to kick up a massive stink about the missing will. They’d likely have to have the entire department investigated and audited if they could. Lucius had little doubt that there’d be someone under Dumbledore’s thumb in the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Gomez had headed off to Diagon Alley so they could pop into Gringotts and see if they could get a copy of the Potter’s Will. Sirius had put on a glamour this time, he looked a bit shorter and could easily pass for Gomez’ brother. They picked up some potion supplies since Morticia and Cassiopeia were running through them so quickly, Sirius’ potion regime was basically just nutrition and vitamin D potions at this point. He’d stopped the Liquid Bliss after returning from France, Morticia had noticed he’d run through the vial far quicker than he should’ve and cut him off. Harry’s potion regime was far more heavy, he was taking every vitamin and mineral potion as well as nutrition potions and dittany paste. The abuse from the Dursley’s had certainly left its mark, it worried them greatly that the man who’d been in one of the worst prisons in the world was healthier than a toddler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius had them step into quality quidditch supplies, he wanted to grab the kids some brooms to have at the house as well as a broom for himself. He may have gone a bit overboard on the kids brooms but he had at least Christmas to catch up on and the brooms would stay at Blackhorn anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brooms in hand they made their way up to the bank, they weren’t even sure they’d be able to do this but it was worth a shot. Sirius’ glamour dispelled automatically once they passed the wards on the door to the bank, all appearance altering magic outside of potions or metamorphmagus was affected. They scanned the room for anyone they recognised before making their way up to a teller.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon Master Goblin.” Gomez said. “Gomez Addams, I’ve an appointment with Ragnar the Black account manager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goblin looked down at them before turning to scan his book. “Very well. A guard will escort you to his office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May your gold flow.” Gomez said with a nod of thanks to the teller when a guard stepped forward to guide them to Ragnar’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to Ragnar’s office was quick, the guard giving them a quick nod before heading back to the main floor. They knocked and were beckoned to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Addams and Lord Presumptive Black, a pleasure.” Ragnar said from his desk with a sharp nod to both men. “Please take a seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our thanks Master Ragnar.” Sirius said as he took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What may I do for house Black today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve our suspicions on the Potter will which I acted as witness for.” Sirius started. “Dumbledore has thus far refused to read out the will in session stating that as Harry Potter is a toddler still it’s of no importance. He tried to do the same with the Black will, not bringing it to the session but my family was well prepared for such an occurrence. I’d like to request a copy of the Potter’s Will so we can do the same as we did with the Black Will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is most worrying.” Ragnar said as he tapped his chin. “Give me a moment.” He left his desk and walked out the room, he was gone less than 5 minutes before he came back with a somewhat stressed looking goblin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lagetha at your service.” The new goblin said with a bow. “I’ve been pushing for the Potter’s will to be read since their passing but the chief warlock has been ignoring my letters. Lord Presumptive Black, I remember you were witness the day they signed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Madam Goblin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She said with a nod. “That gives us rights to open the will as they filed no further copy after that date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you confirm that a copy was sent into the Ministry?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can. We have protected owls that take in such missives and I keep a log of such sendings. I remember sending it off as myself, Ragnar and the Longbottom account manager went to send them off together. Yourself and Frank Longbottom also filed wills that day.” She recalled. “I’ll check my records while I retrieve the will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lagetha left and returned just as quickly as Ragnar had earlier. She came back with a copy of the will and her letter logs, she handed the will to Sirius before opening her book to the date that the Potters filed their will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes right here.” She said as she pointed to the notation. “I even noted that it went out the same time as the Longbottom and Black wills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for confirming.” Sirius said with a nod. He took a deep breath before unrolling the Potter will. Scanning it he confirmed that he was right about the custody arrangements for Harry being entirely in his hands, he then skipped to the section that detailed the proxy. He sighed softly. “None of you happened to make a bet on the proxy did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it you?” Gomez asked innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. Fuck sake James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely he told you?” None of them had actually bet on it, everyone was sure it would’ve been Sirius, he was the closest and most qualified of James’ friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he did.” Sirius said with a sigh. “I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you forget?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nearly a year ago and I was in Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still it’s a rather big thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you’ve never forgotten something big?” Sirius asked confused. “Like yours and Morticia’s anniversary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m offended at the very thought. I’d never be so careless to forget.” Gomez pouted. “What does the rest of the Will say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He re-scanned the will. “Just standard stuff really. They left a cottage in Cornwall to Remus, a trust for the care of Harry, placing trust in Gringotts to handle the accounts as they see fit to gather profit. Oh and a nice little note saying that Peter was the secret keeper and if they die due to the secret being shared that it was most likely his fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez nodded along. “That should put to rest any doubt. Madam Lagetha, may we have a copy of the page of your logs just in case?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” She said as she copied the page and handed it to Gomez. “I wish you both luck in the Wizengamot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The public gallery of the Wizengamot on Thursday was packed with members of the press and society that didn’t hold seats. The children were with Andromeda, Remus and Gomez while the rest of the family were at the session, Sirius had already come close to hexing two reporters who’d gotten too close. Alphard had kept him and the reporters in line though, not long before he’d left Britain he’d gotten quite good at the practice of keeping reporters away from him and it was coming in very useful right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to give them something someday, Sirius.” Alphard said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He said with a sigh. “I just want to put it off as long as possible. Maybe a sit down with one reporter and a photographer sometime in the next month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll probably be sooner than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius sighed. “After the full moon next week then. I want to be there for Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard nodded as Dumbledore called the session to order. Dumbledore’s recap of the previous session held an underlying tone of tension, he confidently had the backing of many families in the chamber however he knew he wasn’t safe. The Black-Addams’ hadn’t been present for the session after Sirius’ trial was held and he was under no illusions that Cassiopeia wouldn’t be a force to be reckoned with. She may have presented as a doting grandmother type but he could see the fire behind her eyes and knew given the chance she’d cut him down where he stood for what he let Sirius go through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Now as last session we hadn’t been able to touch on….” He was interrupted by a stream of silver sparks. “Yes Madam Addams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Chief Warlock.” Cassiopeia said with a sweet smile and a nod as she stood up. “Hearing from my compatriots that the Potter’s Will had yet to be read concerned me greatly. My nephew, Sirius, expressed much of the same concern as he is godfather by magic to Heir Harry Potter.” A murmur went throughout the chamber, godfather by magic wasn’t a common practice anymore as it was so binding. “I would like to request a copy of the will be read out this session.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore went to speak but was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I second Madam Addams’ motion.” Lady Bones said as she stood. It had been planned that Lucius and Augusta would second the motion but it looked like the Black-Addams’ had someone else on their side, or at the very least someone done with Dumbledore’s failings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As do I.” Augusta spoke from across the room. Her standing would garner support from the majority of the lighter leaning families, Black’s were historically Dark and the Bones were a relatively neutral line. With the three of them standing they had all the leanings covered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I would read a copy but if I remember correctly there was never a copy filed with the Will and Testaments office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit!” Augusta protested. She was still simmering with anger after last session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Auror Shacklebolt.” Lady Bones said. “Please check the Will and Testaments office. I’d like you to search the files yourself please.” Shacklebolt nodded and left the chambers, he wasn’t thrilled at being tasked with fetching things but it was a far nicer job than being cast at by Death Eaters. “I find myself agreeing with Lady Longbottom in her assessment. People of the Potter’s standing simply don’t forget to file a will with the Ministry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Lord Greengrass said. “My family isn’t of the same standing of the Potter’s but my father had me write a will and file it as soon as I was of age. It’s been updated since of course, first when I was married and then when my Daphne was born.” A clap rang throughout the chamber. A child was always a thing that should be celebrated. “I’d even updated it should I have passed before she was born. Once you reach a certain standing you don’t leave your family legacy to chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shacklebolt returned to the chamber with a frown. “I searched the archives of the Will and Testaments office and the only Potter Will I found was for Charlus and Dorea Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lady Longbottom squinted her eyes at Dumbledore while Lady Bones frowned and Morticia handed some Parchment over to her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said they didn’t file.” Dumbledore said he was somewhat relieved that the will wasn’t found. It meant that his subtle suggestion to one of the clerks in the office had worked, he'd also paired it with a confundous but that was neither here nor there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia cleared her throat. “I would like to present to this chamber a copy of the Potter will and the postal log from the Potter’s account manager from the day they filed the will.” Dumbledore paled slightly. “Sirius was a witness to both James Potter and Frank Longbottom filing their wills as all three of them filed wills on the same day. I assume both Frank’s and Sirius’ would be in the Will and Testaments office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frank’s was read out not long after the attack.” Augusta spoke firmly from where she sat. “I can confirm that Sirius was listed as a witness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore wet his lips slightly before speaking. “Unfortunately as it’s not the copy from the Will and Testaments it would not be officially recognised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madam Addams.” Lord Greengrass called across the chamber. “Is it a copy from Gringotts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sirius retrieved it on Monday after consulting with the Black account manager.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say let her read it then.” He said. “All those in favour?” The majority of people raised their wands in favour of the motion, it passed unanimously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lord Greengrass. “ She said with a nod in his direction. Unfurling the Will she cleared her throat before reading out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being of both sound mind and body we would like to first address the care of the most important part of our lives, our son and heir Harry James.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As Godfather by right of Magic, Sirius Black shall have the final say on where Harry should live. It has been agreed upon by the parties involved that should we pass Harry be raised with his godbrother Nevile Longbottom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We leave a trust for the raising of Harry and his Hogwarts tuition is already paid for the full seven years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of finances we entrust Lagetha our Gringotts account manager to keep our gold well invested and cared for till Harry reaches majority.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should we be killed due to the secret to the fidelius charm being shared Peter Pettigrew should be investigated. He was our secret keeper despite what we led gossip to believe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until Harry reaches his majority the Potter Vote shall be held by Sirius Black.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you all like me to go into the full bequeathments or?” Cassiopeia said as she finished the relevant part of the will. It was tradition for those families who held wizengamot votes to have a section at the beginning to be read at the session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That should be sufficient Madam Addams.” Dumbledore spoke nervously before clearing his throat and addressing the gallery. “Sirius, would you like to take Proxy of the Potter seat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius stood and made his way down to the Potter seat near Augusta. “Thank you Chief Warlock.” He settled himself in the seat comfortably, it was going to be a long session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now to normal business.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Points if you know where I stole the goblins names from lol</p><p>I'm really bad at coming up with original names</p><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks</p><p>Also we're nearing 5k hits!!!</p><p>We're going to be approaching big time skipping soon I think it will be chapter 14 and I'm not sure how many chapters of it there'll be yet but I'll try to make it as clear as possible</p><p>I also already know what the end game ships are going to be and idk if I should tag what they should be or let it be a surprise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An interesting Luncheon is had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like it.” Sirius said the moment they were all through the floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you like?” Remus asked as he greeted the rest of the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cassiopeia said we shouldn’t confront Dumbledick about his placement of Harry with the Dursleys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus arched an eyebrow at Sirius full naming his aunt, he was pretty sure I’d never heard him use her full name since he moved in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. “I have a plan and Harry’s not going to be leaving us and that's the most important factor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is quite devious.” Lucius chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lucius.” She said, waving her arm in his general direction. “If we did what you want and confront him now, there'd be immediate reactions but Dumbledore would likely be back in some kind of favour in the next few years. If we do the plan then it’ll be near impossible for him to worm his way out of it. People are too far in his pocket right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we won’t be able to take Harry out!” Sirius protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you really want to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>the boy who lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> out into Diagon?” Lucius drawled. “You saw how bad it could be at the Portkey office Sunday. Add Harry to that and it won’t be one lone reporter invading your privacy.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides it’s not like we’re going to hide the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not?” He asked as he tilted his head, his animagi form really bled into his human life now and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius snorted. “No. Dumbledore pays surprisingly little attention to the information and gossip that is shared among society circles. We may not be taking him out anywhere he’d be recognised but he shan’t be stuck in this house with just family for friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Cassiopeia butted in. “Augusta already knows we have Harry and I believe Lady Bones has a niece around Harry’s age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Lord Greengrass as well.” Lucius interjected. “Neither he nor his wife favour those who favour Dumbledore and he’s already approached us about playdates with Draco. We could keep it secret for as long as we like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of want to see how long it takes the old coot to realise Harry has been removed from the Dursleys.” Alphard joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do I.” Morticia said finally joining in. “Just think if the Chief Warlock had placed Harry there and didn’t do any welfare checks? Everyone would be up in arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And knowing the poor care Harry suffered under them for those few months?” Narcissa joined. “The public wouldn’t just be up in arms they’d be baying for his blood. And to think if it doesn’t come out for a while that we’ve actually got Harry and then it comes out? Even with the support he’s had he wouldn’t survive the backlash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan Cassiopeia had formed with Narcissa’s input was very little effort on their part, the only one putting effort into it was Sirius. Sirius was chomping at the bit to tell the truth about the deplorable conditions Harry had been rescued from and how it was all Dumbledore's fault for placing him in such an environment and not doing welfare checks. The plan basically boiled down to not outright saying that they had Harry in their custody, at least not saying it to anyone who would take it back to Dumbledore. They weren’t particularly bothered about when Dumbledore finds out that he’s no longer at the Dursleys and the Law was on their side and given the circumstances no one in their right mind would side with him over the Black-Addams’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day following the wizengamot session was a busy day for Amelia Bones, the day started with a meeting with Interim Minister Fudge and the rest was spent conducting investigations in the Will and Testaments office with a team of Aurors. The goal of the investigation was to find if the Potter will was actually held within the ministry and if so why it wasn’t where it should be or to find out what happened when the will was filed nine months ago. The staff from the department had been taken aside by aurors for interviews while another group searched the offices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madam Bones.” Shacklebolt said as he approached her with a sheet of parchment. “We found a copy of the will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it line up with what was said in session yesterday?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “And where was it found?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the department heads office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shacklebolt followed her out of the Will and Testaments office down to one of the small meeting rooms down the hall where the department head was being interviewed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything of interest?” She asked the Auror as they swanned into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ma’am. Mr Buckle was just saying he couldn’t remember the department receiving the Potter’s will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how long have you worked with the office Mr Buckle?” Madam Bones asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“6 years this July. I became head of the department in February last year.” Mr Buckle answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what’s your process when a will from a family like the Potter’s comes in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upon receiving a will from a family like the Potter’s it would first be checked by our mail clerk on arrival in case of curses or hexes like all mail received by the Ministry. Then once we saw who’s will it was it would be put aside so I could personally authenticate it and then it would be filed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you say you’ve been thorough in your job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Buckle nodded. “Yes, I’ll even give the same treatment to heirs of such families as well as the Lords and Ladies. While you know who’s followers were more active I made a point to expand my authentication for the wills of such families to include family members that wouldn’t be in the direct line for succession.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember every will you’ve authenticated?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Generally yes but I couldn’t tell you the contents of every one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’d remember the Potter’s will if it came across your desk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t remember authenticating the will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Buckle hesitated for a second. “I feel like I have but I don’t actually remember it, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember authenticating Frank Longbottom's Will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The will of Sirius Black?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also yes. They came in back to back on the same owl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And were those the only wills you authenticated that day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember.” He said as he pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you say why we found this in your office?” She asked as she indicated for Shacklebolt to place the copy of the will on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Buckle looked at the will. “No I couldn’t.” He paused as he flicked through the pages before coming to the last one. “We all have a form that we fill in to show we’ve authenticated a will as proof and this is the one for the Potter’s. And that’s my handwriting and signature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia looked over the form that Mr Buckle had pulled from the sheets. The form was filled in and dated for the following day on the sending list from the Potter’s account manager, it still left a mystery of why it wasn’t in its proper place yesterday. She had a theory but she wished it wasn’t true as it would be very difficult to prove. “Would you consent to a forensic Legilimenist seeing why you’re having such trouble remembering authenticating the will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Mr Buckle nodded. “As long as they only reveal information relevant to the investigation. The wills may eventually become matters of public records but it’s best to keep them private for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia nodded. “Don’t worry. They’re under modified healer oaths. We’ll get someone down sharpish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia and Shacklebolt left the office, taking the will and authentication form with them and sealing them into an evidence bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this.” Shacklebolt said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I.” Amelia said with a frown. “Keep the evidence with you. I don’t want what happened to Sirius’ wand to happen here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The auror department only had two forensic legilimenists available. Any other case like this and they wouldn’t be allowed to make use of them, they certainly hadn’t for Sirius’ case when he was first brought in. But given the amount of public and political interest in this case, Interim Minister Fudge had given Amelia a blank check to do what she pleased to get this case solved in a timely manner. Fudge was clearly angling to be the next minister after Bangold was kicked out of office during the session with Sirius Black’s trial. She’d practically been a footnote in the Daily Prophet's special edition, not even featuring on the first page. She’d not been a terrible minister and it had been department heads who got things done during her term, she’d been a glorified figure head and probably on Voldemort’s payroll. Or at least it wouldn’t have surprised Amelia if she had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You with me.” Ameila said to one of the legilimenists. She wasn’t the kind of woman who allowed you time to argue with her and she was far too sure of herself to let the usual cockiness of the forensic legilimenists display itself in her presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legilimenist threw himself out of his chair shrugging as his co-worker as he followed Amelia and Shacklebolt out of the office. “May I ask what this is about ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia didn’t answer till they were outside the office that Mr Buckle was in. “You’re helping investigate the circumstances behind the Potter Will not being present where it should’ve been yesterday. Mr Buckle has agreed to forensic legilimency to determine why he’s unable to remember authenticating the will and why it was in his office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legilimenist nodded as they entered the room. He sat down in front of Mr Buckle and dived straight in. Typically when performing legilimency for retrieval of memories permission would be asked and it would be like untangling delicate threads, however a forensic legilimenist had to try and find out how something was done to a person's mind instead of just undoing it. They had to pass through any natural or built defences and then find what was wrong and untangle it and take a magical signature sample. Few people trained in legilimency and even fewer trained in using the art in a forensic manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr Buckle and the Legilimenist sat staring at each other for what felt like an age while Amelia and Shacklebolt stood to the side of the room. When they finally broke apart Mr Buckle rubbed his forehead while the Legilimenist frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Legilimenist stood and went to Madam Bones and Shacklebolt. “A compulsion, confusion and a memory charm were cast on Mr Buckle. The memory charm buried the memory of analysing the will, it wasn’t erased but it was pushed too deep to recall. The compulsion and confusion charms were layered together so he’d take the will from its place and hide it in his office, they were layered so he wouldn’t question it and wouldn’t be able to recall it correctly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get a magical signature?” Amelia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Whoever cast the charms is at least skilled enough to muddle their signature as I couldn’t find a trace. However the spells were cast over a week ago so even if they’d left a clear signature it wouldn’t be clear enough to identify the caster.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Amelia cursed. “Was there anyone suspicious that stood out in his memories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I could see but it could’ve been someone behind him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You can return to your office. I’d like a report handed to me as soon as you can.” He nodded to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ameilia took possession of the Will copy from Shacklebolt and the transcript from the interview with Mr Buckle before dismissing both Shacklebolt and Mr Buckle. She had a long detailed report to write. She was sure no one would be pleased with the lack of answers and more than a little concerned at the deliberate attempt to manipulate the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Returning to her office she found a personal letter addressed to her featuring the Black family seal on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Lady Bones,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t thank you enough for how you’ve acted the past two wizengamot sessions. You stood by the law and justice was served to my family and the Potter family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would like to cordially invite you to attend a luncheon this weekend on saturday and please bring your niece. My granddaughter is around the same age as well as the children of some other invitees. I’ll provide a floo address when you confirm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to hear from you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia Addams</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ameilia smiled slightly as she read the letter. She could read easily where this was going, it was an invite to discuss the potential for a political alliance of some sort or at the very least to thank her for standing for the family. She frowned slightly, she was glad Susan had been invited to the luncheon as well. Ameilia hadn’t been able to give Susan the chances at friends she’d deserved, she remembered her brother and sister-in-law would be in contact with other families with children around the same age to organise play dates before they were killed. If Susan got along with Madam Addams’ granddaughter she’d probably consider a political alliance just for the chance of Susan getting the socialisation she needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Madam Addams,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for the invite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Susan and I will gladly attend the luncheon. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to getting to know you and your family better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amelia Bones</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Greengrass looked up from his desk as his wife swept into the study, followed by a rather elegant looking owl. Siobán leaned on the desk next to him as she set a letter down in front of him before giving him a quick kiss. The owl would’ve rolled its eyes if it could’ve but it just ruffled its feathers where it sat on the back of the chair across from the Lord and Lady Greengrass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my love.” Lord Greengrass said sweetly to his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You only saw me an hour ago.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An hour too long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sap.” She said as she gently hit his shoulder. “We’ve received a letter from the Black family that’s addressed to both of us. I thought you’d like to read it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at his wife as he opened the letter for them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Lord &amp; Lady Greengrass,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First I would like to thank you Lord Greengrass for the words you spoke at the wizengamot session yesterday. Both for what you said regarding families of a certain standing filing wills consistently and for calling for a motion to allow me to read out the Potter will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secondly I would like to invite both of you and your daughter to a luncheon on saturday. My granddaughter is around the same age as your Daphne and the children of some other guests that are invited. I’ll provide a floo address after your reply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to see you tomorrow and again many thanks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia Addams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” He asked when they finished reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go. It’ll be nice to get to know someone new and if Madam Addams granddaughter goes to Hogwarts and becomes friends with Daphne it’ll be good for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and leaned up to kiss her sweetly. “Pass me a letter sheet then please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She handed the parchment over before moving around the desk and heading for the door. “Daphne is down for a nap right now. After you’re done replying come find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lord Greengrass smirked at his wife before he started writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Madam Addams,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No thanks necessary I only said what any of the other lords should have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will gladly attend luncheon tomorrow. I hope Daphne and your granddaughter get along well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to seeing you and your family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Sebastian Greengrass</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Augusta,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Political Luncheon and a playdate for the children tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Cassiopeia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well since you asked so nicely….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who else will be there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Augusta</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Augusta,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve already received confirmations from Lady Bones and the Greengrass family. The Malfoys will also be in attendance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of them will be bringing their children so plenty of playmates for Nevile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cass</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds interesting at the very least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be there. See you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Augusta</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia had Tibby dress Susan in one of the better looking outfits she had, it would do no good to show up to a meeting with a potential political ally and some unknowns in less than appropriate attire. She could make her guesses as to who would be invited given who spoke out at the Wizengamot, Augusta was a given as she’d spoken out at both sessions and given how he’d backed the Black Regent it wouldn’t be a surprise to see Lord and Lady Greengrass at the luncheon. She wouldn’t be surprised to see the Malfoys there given Narcissa was a Black by birth and Lucius had spoken up about the Black will at the first session, she still held her suspicions about their level of involvement with Voldemort. Nevertheless she would keep civil even if she had to face those who were involved with the people who’d killed her brother and his wife making Susan an orphan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her and Susan arrived to Blackhorn manor just before 12. They wouldn’t be eating till closer to 1pm but the main point of this event was to get to know the Addams' and Black’s better and hopefully Susan making friends with other children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Bones.” The families head elf greeted with a bow. “Madam Addams and family are in the sitting room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia nodded as she followed the elf out of the lobby and into the manor proper. It was a beautiful home and typical design that all the old families seemed to favour at their ancestral estates, undoubtedly there’d be aspects that would be updated of the home if not now then when Sirius claimed the Lordship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Announcing Lady Bones and Heir Bones.” The elf announced as he presented her to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Bones.” Madam Addams spoke as she stood and made her way across the room to Amelia, stepping around the 5 children that were sat on the floor playing together. “It’s wonderful to have you here. Let’s do some introductions shall we? I believe you briefly worked with Sirius and he’s sat besides Remus Lupin.” Remus waved slightly while Sirius just looked over to Amelia and nodded before turning back to the children. “I think you were in the same year as Andromeda and Ted, the eldest child who currently has a duck bill is their child Nympadora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dora!” She interrupted as she waved at Amelia and Susan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You obviously know Augusta from the Wizengamot and the Malfoys.” Amelia gave a polite nod to Augusta and a tighter one to the Malfoys. “And this my daughter Morticia and her husband Gomez. We’re just waiting on the Greengrass family to arrive and my nephew Alphard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Greengrass’ arrived not long after Amelia did, conversation was relatively light until all the toddlers were introduced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t waste any time in collecting Harry from Dumbledore did you?” Siobán Greengrass joked when it was revealed that one of the toddlers on the floor was Harry Potter. Sirius winced slightly at the comment and Alphard coughed awkwardly into his arm. Siobán’s face fell slightly when she felt like her joke was ill advised. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The place he was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared for</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Andromeda hissed. “Wasn’t appropriate at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sirius remembered where Lily’s sister lived.” Morticia jumped in. “After Dumbledore had said he was in a safe place and under wards at the end of Sirius' trial we went to visit them on the off chance they knew anything. Gomez and Alphard went to their home while we got Sirius settled in and what they found.” She paused and turned to her husband before turning back to their guests. “Lily’s brother-in-law swung Harry by the arm and threw him at Alphard. Once they’d brought Harry back here more….mistreatment came to light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to start a case file?” Amelia asked immediately. She was furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing official.” Cassiopeia interjected. “We’re of course not wanting to advertise we have custody of Harry yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep a file of what you can tell me at home away from the ministry till you’re ready to move forward.” Amelia said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cassiopeia said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be interesting to see if slash when Dumbledore notices that Harry’s not where he placed him.” Sebastian said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With how shit he’s been at his current job as chief warlock? I think Harry will be in his first year at Hogwarts before the man notices.” Alphard said as he had a sip of whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Lunch the children headed upstairs with the elves to the nursery to have lunch there while the adults had their lunch in the dining room. The lunch passed with little drama and friendly conversation between them all. The only drama happened when Amelia finally snapped and confronted the Malfoy’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So exactly how much truth was there to your Imperius defence, Malfoy?” She asked when Lucius had been discussing some of the laws that had been placed during Voldemort’s reign of terror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius startled slightly before replying. “Enough. My father was a true believer and I was a newly married man who wanted to protect his new family from him. We didn’t know anyone on the other side strong enough to protect us that would trust us and wouldn’t try to use us for spies, so we kept our heads down and kept off the front lines. We still did damage to the country but with Cassiopeia’s help I hope that we can repeal or change the laws that got passed in Voldemort's favour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia squinted her eyes before nodding slowly, she paused for a second before asking a question she wanted the answer to for a long time. “Who killed my brother and sister-in-law?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dolohov.” He answered quickly. “Voldemort wanted to get rid of him as a political opponent and I believe he hoped to take you out of the field, though I think he’d have preferred it if you’d gone the route of revenge and gotten killed than what you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amelia nodded in thanks. “I’ll keep your confidence. I’ve a feeling working with you all will help set wizarding Britain on a better path.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally made one of my cats throw up cos I picked them up for cuddles too soon after they ate and now I'm sad</p><p>Also I've been watching the first 2 1990's Addams Family films and legit think I might have never watched the first one in full lol and in comparison to the movies I've been vastly underestimating Gomez and Morticia's Hornieness</p><p>Proper time skips will be happening next chapter and I'll try to make sure I make it clear when it happens...honestly I can't wait to start writing the Hogwarts stuff but I've a feeling that might be a few chapters away just one or two tho</p><p>If there's any pre-Hogwarts events you'd like to see lemme know in the comments or drop me a note on my tumblr (same username)</p><p>Also remember how like the week before last I said I might be going in hospital...Hasn't happened yet lol was meant to go in yesterday but there was an emergency admit before I'd even set off so begining of next week sometime maybe lol at this rate it'll be valentines day instead of my partners birthday I miss out on (They'll be 26th on the 18th Januray)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harry's First Year with the Black-Addams'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>News articles and some events from Harry's first year with the Black Addams'.</p><p>TW: mentions of survival sex work and murder of a sex worker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sirius Black Speaks Out!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This week the Black family reached out to us here at the Daily Prophet and this reporter was lucky enough to be the one to have a sit down with the wrongly imprisoned Sirius Black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We met in Mr Black’s childhood home, the home was going under some renovations so the interview was held in the living room which was wonderfully modern with a traditional and classic twist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rita Skeeter: It’s a pleasure to have this sit down Mr Black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sirius Black: It’s Lord Presumptive but who cares [Laughs] Sirius is fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: Sirius then. Let’s get some of the harder questions out of the way first. Can you tell us what was going through your head on the day of the trial?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: That it was about time [Laughs] no but seriously. Not a lot went through my head at the time, I was still foggy after all those months of dementor exposure. When I was handed over to the aurors for transport they had their patroni out and it was the easiest breath I took since that night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: Speaking of that night can you take us through everything that went on and your thought process?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: I’m not sure what I was thinking to be honest. Lily had set up an alert ward for me and their home, when I got to the house it was too late. James was dead in the living room and Lily was on the floor of the nursery in front of Harry’s crib. I was barely able to think clearly all I could think was I needed to get Harry out of the house and find the rat that betrayed them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, was outside the house. He’d told me Dumbledore had felt the fidelius fall and sent him to investigate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: Hagrid doesn’t even carry a wand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: I know! I definitely would’ve preferred McGonagall. But he said Dumbledore would take care of Harry and honestly I wasn’t thinking clearly. If I was I’d have gone to my Uncle Alphard or Grandfather but I was so angry at what Peter did I wasn’t thinking clearly at all. So I let Hagrid take Harry to Dumbledore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: And then you went after Peter Pettigrew?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: Yes. Took me a few days to find him and then he framed me for the deaths of those poor Muggles and his own. Honestly didn’t think he’d had the resolve to do something like slice his own finger off. And well everyone knows the rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: How is your recovery going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: It’s going well, my Aunt and cousins are making sure I’m getting all the potions I need and my friend Remus has moved in. Plus keeping myself occupied with all my nieces and nephews are helping me keep focused and positive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RS: Children can really be a bright spot in the dark. Speaking of children, what about Harry Potter? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SB: I’m sure he’s in the safest location. After all, someone like Dumbledore who’s headmaster of Hogwarts wouldn’t do anything to endanger a child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For a profile on the Black and Addams families see the page 2.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everything with the Wizengamot sessions was sorted, at least that was in reference to claiming control of the Black and Potter seats, their main focus was on securing a patch of land to move the Addams home to. Lucky for Fester it took them till just before the end of his semester for them to find a patch of land that was appropriate enough, or at least lined up closely to the current and previous locations of the house. The plot of land they found was in a rural area of Northumberland, it was more than a bit far from the ancestral Black home but they had magical transportation at their disposal so it was no issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia had prepared most of the ritual since it needed someone of Addams Blood and Magic to prepare and perform it, Fester was in his final year completing his final exams and none of them wanted to risk his grades. He was planning on applying for a Mastery but he hadn’t told the family what kind yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The main item they needed was a new ward stone that matched well with the current ward stone which was a large Garnet which was a near black with blood red veins running through it, it had originally been just a near black stone if the records were to be believed. When the house was moved to the South of North America another near black garnet had been found so when the house moved it had just grown in size, however for the move to New York during the civil war a suitable black one couldn’t be sourced or at least not in time so they’d had to use a red one. It had worked so the general consensus in the books was it just needed to be the same kind of stone, perhaps even just the category of stones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time was of the essence but they found a large yellow garnet that seemed more like a pale gold that resonated with the Addams magic well. Morticia had prepared the stone, carving the necessary runes into it and setting it in place in relation to the ley lines on the land they’d chosen. The ritual itself wasn’t the hardest thing just magically draining, both her and Fester would need to rest as much as possible for the week after it was complete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d lined up the times they’d need to begin the ritual which they’d do a few days after Fester’s graduation. They had to speak the words at the exact same time and place some blood on the current ward stone and the new ward stone. It would be difficult to know they were speaking the words at the same time but they had faith that their magic would guide them in the ritual like it did their ancestors. Fester and Morticia spoke the words in New York and Northumberland in an old Slavic tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home of my family</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood of my blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic of my Magic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I call to thee</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heed our call</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From where you stand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To where you will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Across the ley lines</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The channels of magic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We move thee</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stones of the land</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Join together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anchor to another</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Combine together</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic Guide us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They swiped their bloody palms across the stones and there was a flash of heat and magic as the Addams family home was pulled into the ley lines and pushed along them from New York to Northumberland. The house materialised around Morticia bringing Fester, Lurch and Thing along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fester and Morticia both sunk to the floor in front of the ward stone, magically exhausted and breathing heavily. The ward stone had grown slightly and now had veins of yellow gold garnet running through it along with the red, it was glowing slightly after having been pulled through the ley lines and gave off a slight heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was invigorating.” Fester said after he’d gotten the majority of his breath back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia nodded. “It was certainly something. I could feel our ancestors as we called out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So could I. When the house was travelling along the ley lines it felt like I was pure energy and power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’d got all their breath back they made their way upstairs into the main house. They settled in the kitchen with a glass of water each.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you decided on what Mastery you’ll be pursuing? I could put a word in with some of the Potion Masters I’ve worked with.” Morticia said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fester nodded. “I’ve decided on Astronomy. I’ve got an application in with the Magical American Astrological Administration in Florida. And a few independent Astrologers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you hear back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometime in the next few weeks, I’m going to stay with Cousin It till I hear and get somewhere sorted to live. A few of the programs have accommodations provided.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you at least going to stay for a few days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He said with a nod. “I’ve missed the kids and mama. Not to mention you and Gomez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rosie Mac’s Law: Werewolf Protections</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Jonathan Fraunt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This week's Wizengamot session passed Rosie Mac’s Law.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The law repeals the previous Werewolf laws that Lord Malfoy, author of both Rosie Mac’s Law and the previous Werewolf legislation, called “Laws written in fear and prejudice under the influence of imperio.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rosie Mac’s Law is named after a werewolf that died due to the restrictions placed by the previous legislation. Once the legislation was passed Miss Mac was fired by her employer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to find other employment in the magical world she was forced to look in the muggle world, however her condition required her to take recovery time after each full moon. She was ultimately fired again for having to take too much time off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After losing her job in the muggle world she eventually lost her home, her landlord having raised her rent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finding it impossible to hold down reputable employment Miss Mac was forced into prostitution to make ends meet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Mac was ultimately murdered in December 1981.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although not directly the cause of her death the original Werewolf legislation was certainly a contributing factor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to atone for any damage that I did under the influence of you-know-who.” Lord Malfoy said in a press release following the passing of Rosie Mac’s Law. “Myself and Madam Addams drafted this law and named it for Miss Mac in the hopes that it would remind the general public that outside of one night a month someone who is infected with lycanthropy is a normal wizard or witch.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Neville's second birthdays, their first without their parents, was celebrated at Thorpe Park since the Longbottom estate was built to be at it’s best during summer. The Lady Longbottom when Thorpe Park was built had reportedly loved the summer and heat so had built the house to be at it’s best during the summer season and retain heat well during the winter. The enchantments that were commissioned for the home were still put into houses today and the estate received the majority of the royalties for the enchantments now as the other wizarding families that had helped with it had died out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys had a small celebration with their family on the days of their actual birthday but they had a party on August 1st with all their friends. Well all the other 2 year olds from their social circle as well as Nymphadora and Pugsley who was rapidly approaching his first birthday. Given the fact the children, apart from Dora, were all so young it was basically a playdate with cake and some presents to open. Sirius and Remus sat on the floor with Harry and Nevillie, as Augusta’s knees weren’t what they used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it being a party for children the adults had a lot of fun as well. The adults didn’t spend as much time together as the children did, some of them had duties to societies or charities and others had jobs. Alphard had been in Italy but had returned for the boys birthday, he missed them when he was away but he needed to return to his life in Italy, one of Safiya Zanbi’s younger model friends had sent her a condolences card thinking he was dead since he hadn’t been around like he had been. Perhaps most joyfully, Siobán Greengrass announced that she was pregnant, she may have only been 8 weeks but she was too excited to keep it from her friends any longer than she already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sirius Black Takes his Title!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first session of the September Wizengamot meetings Sirius Black claimed his title of Lord Black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia Addams, his great aunt, held regency of the Black seat till Lord Black recovered from his unjust stint in Azkaban.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Barring any children of my own I plan to keep the line of succession that my grandfather laid out.” Lord Black said during the session. “I have faith in my cousin to raise Wednesday to be a formidable woman, more than capable of inheriting the Black estate and title.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morticia Addams, Lord Blacks cousin and mother to Heir Black Wednesday Addams, will continue to occupy the Black Heirs seat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cassiopeia Addams will take over from Lord Black as the Potter Proxy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That first Halloween after James and Lily’s murder was hard on them all. The day before Sirius, Remus and the Addams took Harry to their graves and paid their respects to his parents. Gomez had cast some glamour’s on Harry so he wouldn’t be recognised should someone be able to see past the Notice Me Not’s they’d cast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Prongs, Lil’s.” Sirius said through tears as he sat down in front of their grave stone. They should’ve been buried in the Potter Crypt like Dorea and Charlus but they weren’t. It made him rage that it would be years from now when Harry’s magic was stable enough to claim the wards around Potter Manor and his Lordship, likely sometime around when he finished puberty if Sirius' experience was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus crouched down besides Sirius, laying a white lily and pale pink rose on their grave. Lily had favoured roses, likely to spite her name and since her Grandparents had called her an English Rose. James in misguided attempts to woo Lily initially had looked into both Muggle and Magical varieties of lilies and fell in love with the flower in all its varieties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We brought the Pup.” Remus said as he laid his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Harry had nicknames from all of them; Remus called him Pup, Sirius called him Prongslet, James had called him Little Fawn and Lily had called him her Favourite Guy, mostly when James was being insufferable. Peter didn’t have a nickname for him since he wasn’t around enough and Harry would cry whenever he was in his arms, Lily’s kneazle hated the rat too scratching him if Peter ever got near. They should’ve known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just stayed by the graveside, telling Lily and James about how Harry had been doing since they got him. Letting them know how well he was doing and how even though it was early they were debating Muggle Primary School. They knew Lily had been wanting to send him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t decided if we will yet.” Sirius said to the grave. “But we thought we’d start the discussion now. Andy said it’s been a life saver with Dora, but there’s also 6 of them that are going to be in the same year so we could just hire tutors and they could just have classes together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s healer has said he’s doing great.” Remus said when Sirius paused. “Said he’s caught up well after what happened with the Dursleys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez took the opportunity to tell the Potters his revenge against the Dursleys. He started by investing in Grunnings and letting Vernon hang himself in front of his bosses, Gomez then waited until Vernon had gotten another job 2 months after he’d been fired. He’d poured more money into Grunnings and encouraged Mr Harris that buying out the another firm was a wise move, which it was, it increased Grunnings market share and brought in new blood. Of course when Mr Harris found out that Vernon was the junior director of sales he was one of the few employees that were let go. He was just waiting on Vernon finding another job now, he’d been out of work for 2 months and from what he could tell the man had yet to find another job. Word had gotten out that apparently he’d exaggerated his previous job experience. Morticia and the rest of the family felt that this kind of revenge was too slow and not severe enough but at least it was fully legal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the actual day Morticia and Cassiopeia offered to hold a seance to contact James and Lily beyond the veil but Sirius and Remus didn’t feel right doing so. Sure if it was successful they could ask them what they wanted to happen with Harry but it didn’t feel right contacting them when Harry wouldn’t be able to comprehend what was going on. Instead Sirius, Remus and Harry spent the day in a blanket fort in Sirius’ room, they just spent the day holding each other and eating snacks. It was a much healthier way to spend the day than either man could’ve thought. Remus was sure if things hadn’t gone the way they had he’d be spending the day in the bottom of a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s first Christmas with the Black-Addams’ wasn’t too different from Halloween, there was an air of sadness to the celebrations but it was definitely more cheery than Halloween. A few days before Christmas they all met up and exchanged presents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By November their little social group made up of the Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lady Bones, Lady Longbottom, Lord Black and Madam Addams had become its own little political fraction; despite not having a balance between historically light and dark families they we being called the True Grey Fraction. Their creation and support of Rosie Mac’s Law was viewed as Dark purely because of the view of Werewolves as inherently dark creatures and the new law helped them instead of hindering them; their support of legislation that would make it easier on muggleborn families to meld with the wizarding world was viewed as light. It was fifty-fifty as to if Arcturus' research into Muggleborns would have people viewing them as light or dark, on the one hand it encouraged the wizarding world to accept muggleborns as part of society on the other hand it could mean only those who found a wizarding relative would be accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children were of course spoiled quite thoroughly by the grown ups. Alpharad treated all the kids to some rather fine clothes, dresses for the girls and little suits for the boys, he bought Dora both a dress and a suit. Nymphadora was not particularly enamoured with the more feminine parts of her wardrobe so Alpharad thought best to hedge his bets. The children would have an opportunity to wear the outfits to the Malfoy’s seasonal party held on the 28th December, so they’d at least get one wear out of the outfits. Dora would be visiting Ted's parents on boxing day as well so she'd be able to wear a different outfit to each event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’d been debate on whether or not to take Harry to the party but given the press wasn’t invited and more often than not most of the children would end up in the nursery it was deemed not a risk to take him to the party. A lot of the society's social circles didn’t bother to pay much attention to children that were not their own until they were of an age to be up to date on politics and business or betrothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Malfoys Seasonal Celebration was the first society event that the Addams’ had attended, that’s not to say they hadn’t received invites to others but it was the only one that they actually wanted to attend. Many members of the wizengamot would be there along with their families and business associates. The Addams’ managed to keep from offending anyone with their non-attendance to other events by saying they were catching up with British culture, Sirius’ healing or by sending gift baskets along with apology letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Madam Addams, a pleasure to see you in a less formal setting.” Minister Fudge said as he took Cassiopeia’s hand in his and kissed the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, Minister.” She replied. Cassiopeia forgot how exhausting these things were, they’d been here barely a half hour and she was already counting down till she could leave. “May I introduce my daughter, Morticia, and her husband, Gomez.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure Mr and Mrs…” He trailed off awaiting their last name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Addams.” Gomez interjected. “I took my wife’s last name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…modern.” Fudge said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Large family on my side with many older brothers and besides the states doesn’t put as much weight on family legacy as they do here in Britain. While I’ve got you here I’d like to pick your brain though.” Gomez steered Fudge away from Cassiopeia and Morticia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was relatively uneventful, nothing dramatic happened. People exchanged gossip and pleasantries. No wands were drawn. Nothing unpleasant happened. A book was misplaced though.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been in hospital since tuesday so that's why it's taken me a while that and I am at the time skippy bit which I have less motivation and want to write.</p><p>Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks!</p><p>I'm so proud that I've been able to keep up with writing this fic!</p><p>I'm guessing there'll be 2 more time skippy chapters I don't know for sure yet I'm really looking forward to the Hogwarts stuff though.</p><p>Also do you think it'd be an idea for me to put the ships I know are going to happen in now even if the other half of the ship isn't in it yet or should I just leave it till it actually starts to happen? I will say there's no sketchy age gap ships tho (I say that cos there's a really interesting fic I'd read but if the author had tagged the endgame ship I'd have never of clicked on it cos it make me go bleh)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Malfoys, Alphard & Dora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Malfoys 1982. Alphard &amp; Safiya Zanbi 1984. Dora's sorting.</p><p>TW: mentions of Child abuse, graphic violence (not child abuse)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a month after Draco’s third birthday and the children were at the Addams family home playing along the edge of Aristotle’s lake, the octopus pushing the children back to the shore if they waddled too far from Gomez, Sirius, Remus or Lucius who were watching the children. Narcissa, Andromeda and Morticia were sitting not too far from the lake having a light afternoon tea together. The sun was beating down on them and cooling charms and the parasol over the table wasn’t enough to keep them cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa removed her outer layer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda pointedly ignored her sister’s forearm whereas Morticia stared hard at her arm before reaching across the table and pulling Narcissa’s arm across the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morticia!” Narcissa gaped as Morticia traced the lines of the dark mark on her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia stared intently at the Dark Mark tracing the lines of the snake and the runes that marred Narcissa’s otherwise flawless skin. She poked it with her magic feeling darkness reach back. “Is this what Voldemort used to mark his followers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa nodded. “He’d use it to summon us. Rumour was he could kill someone who displeased him through it but I don’t know if there was any truth to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Morticia hummed. “I’d say there was likely truth to it. There’s some research I want to do.” She said before getting up and leaving the two sisters to afternoon tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feel of the magic in the Dark Mark reminded Morticia of something she read in one of her ancestor’s journals. The journal in question belonged to one of the cousin’s that had been around at the time when the house was moved from the south of America to New York, though they’d been a small child at the time the entire situation had left its mark on him. He’d taken interest in the magic that concerned Lurch, by this point in time Lurch had been in service of their family for centuries and had lost his ability to talk due to decay. An earlier journal, which was more of a diary, said that Lurch had been a close friend of the family who swore to protect them on some battlefield however the way he swore bound him to the family so completely that even death wouldn’t release him. An Addams gifted with necromancy was able to save Lurch’s body to a degree however at the time they’d been a distance from where Lurch was and hadn’t been quick enough to save his vocal cords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The later Addams had been very attached to Lurch and after witnessing the horrors of the trans-atlantic slave trade as a child attempted to find a way to free Lurch of his magical bonds. He’d ultimately been unsuccessful in freeing Lurch but he learned so much and passed it down in the hopes that someone could succeed where he’d failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonds wizarding slavers used were designed to be impossible to break but that didn’t mean that they were. Wizarding Priests, Priestess’ and Shamans found many ways to break the bonds forced upon their fellow man, wizarding slavers had used the bonds on both magical and non-magical people binding them to specific families or land. The Addams most difficult task in finding information on how to break the bonds was convincing those he talked to that he was seeking their knowledge so that he could free someone and not further subjugate people. Only one person talked to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d written detailed accounts of the way a magical slave bond felt and when Morticia felt the magic in the Dark Mark she was immediately reminded of the journal of her ancestor. Digging out the journal she threw herself into research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sure given what the magic felt like that if Voldemort successfully returned to corporeal form he would be able to call out to or summon those he’d marked with ease and likely kill those who didn’t respond to him should he wish. Given how Lucius and Narcissa were acting against Voldemort’s interest should he return, Morticia wanted her family free of risk and his shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia barely left the library for a month having dived so deeply into her research, she’d only left to acost Lucius and Narcissa on what they knew of the mark; how it was applied, conditions that needed to be met and to draw a detailed copy of the mark. She hadn’t told them what she was doing as she didn’t want to get their hopes up but she was sure they had their own ideas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks before Harry and Neville’s third birthdays when she was confident she had a way to remove the mark. She waited till Draco had tottled off to play with the other children before she pulled them to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the Dark Marks removed?” She asked once they were in a sitting room away from the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we do.” Narcissa said, mildly hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But short of maiming ourselves there’s no way to remove it.” Lucius said, far less hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia smiled. “No matter how fun that might be I believe I have a far less painful way.” Lucius raised his eyebrow urging her to continue. “There’s two ways I’ve concluded that would likely work. A series of water and crystal based cleansing rituals performed on the new moon till the mark is completely gone, likely painless but time consuming. Or we isolate the magic that the mark uses and rip it from your own magic, quicker but far more painful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And likely to scar.” Lucius said to which Morticia nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you both to talk.” Morticia said, leaving some papers from her research with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucius’ and Narcissa’s conversation after Morticia left revolved more around which method they’d try rather than whether or not they should try. Reading over their cousins notes it was easy enough for Narcissa to decide she’d be quite happy spending the new moon bathing her arm with sea salt, cleansing water and quartz while speaking blessings at midnight despite how long it could take. Lucius had nearly opted for the more painful ritual till Narcissa pointed out that Morticia likened the pain to the of childbirth, something that Lucius cringed at while remembering Narcissa’s difficulty and pain birthing Draco. He’d take hours of crucio’s if Narcissa didn’t have to go through such pain again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d be free of that mad man eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet Saturday morning after a night of drinking when Alphard was woken up to the sound of his floo roaring to life and Safiya’s voice ringing through his villa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to look after Blaise. Don’t come to the house!” She shouted before he heard the floo roar again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard groaned, kissing his bed partner's shoulder before rolling out of bed. “You better go unless you want to be stuck on babysitting duty with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lover groaned and pushed himself out of bed. “I’ll see you next time then.” The other man said as he pulled his clothes back on, giving Alphard a quick kiss before he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard pulled himself together somewhat, pulling on his jeans and sweater from last night. He made his way downstairs to the open plan kitchen, dining and living room; flicking his wand to start the kettle boiling before looking over at Blaise. The now five year old was sitting on the sofa looking down at his shoes as he kicked his feet back and forth. Blaise looked up when Alphard pulled the milk from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard narrowed his eyes at the boy's face. “Why is your eye and cheek all red?” Blaise shrugged and looked back down at his feet. Alphard sighed and turned to his freezer, he pulled out some raspberry ice cream before grabbing two spoons. It seemed like he wouldn’t be starting his day with a coffee. He offered a spoon to Blaise and opened the ice cream. “What happened Blaise?” He asked again after the boy had had a few spoons full of ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise looked down at his swinging feet as he sucked the spoon in his mouth. “I made dad mad.” He said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad hit you?” Alphard tried to clarify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise shrugged again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blaise. Did your dad hit you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise sniffled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin and Morgana.” Alphard said as he pulled Blaise into his arms letting the boy silently cry into his sweater. They sat on the sofa like that, letting the ice cream melt while Alphard thought of a plan. He couldn’t take Blaise to Britain on such short notice, portkeying across the channel with a child that wasn’t his was more than slightly questionable. Making it to the French Addams cousins was doable though, it would just be a few apparition jumps there and back. After he got Blaise cared for with someone he could trust the boy with he’d go find Safiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve apperated before, right?” Alphard asked, when Blaise nodded he continued. “Okay. We’re going to pop over to some cousins of mine.” An Addams cousin might as well be a Black cousin given how close knit the families had become and how ready an Addams was to claim another extended family member. “Then I’ll pop back here and make sure your mum’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard got them both tidied up a bit before apperating them halfway to Paris, he let Blaise catch his breath a bit before apperating into the city. He picked up Blaise before making his way down the busy streets, he wasn’t too far from Ada and Amélie’s apartment so he didn’t have long to carry Blaise. When he reached the patisserie that Amélie ran he used his back to push open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amélie.” He called as he entered the shop. Amélie recognising him from when her and Ada visited Blackhorn a few years ago for Harry’s birthday excused herself from behind the counter, leaving Louis to fend off the tail end of the morning rush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked once she got close enough to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not entirely sure.” He said. “Can you and Ada take care of him while I find out what's happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amélie nodded, Alphard set Blaise down and she crouched down to his level. “Would you like to pick out some pastry for us to take up to Ada to drag her away from her books?” Alphard whispered thank you to her when she carted Blaise off to the display to pick out some pastries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard quickly made his way out of the shop and back to Italy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he returned to his vilia Alphard he changed into one of his older suits, if Safiya was doing what he thought she was about to do. Or done. He wanted to be wearing clothes he wouldn’t mind burning. He’d been gone long enough that if she hadn’t hesitated she could’ve already done away with him. Not that he’d blame her. He apperated just outside the wards of her home, giving them an experimental poke with his magic before stepping through and heading to the house. Her husband had used the wards to ban him from the house after him and Safiya had gotten drunk together at a new years party 3 years ago. Safiya must’ve removed the block so he could come and help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d only looked through two rooms when he found an angry Safiya standing over her husband laying on the floor at her feet. “Dead or stunned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safiya’s head snapped to Alphard. “Where’s Blaise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Ada Addams and Amélie Delacour.” Safiya nodded recognising the names, she knew an Addams would never harm a child and she’d met Amélie’s uncle at a ministry event last year. “Now dead or stunned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stunned I think.” She said as she turned her gaze back to her husband. “He hit Blaise. I found them in his study and he backhanded Blaise across the face. I saw my baby’s face snap to the side and his eyes fill with tears when his father who should love him hit him across the face.” Alphard stepped forward and pulled Safiya into his arms. “I came back here after dropping Blaise with you. He was drinking whiskey and shouted at me as soon as I came in. I shouted right back and we just kept shouting and yelling and things got louder and redder and I lashed out. My magic got away from me and threw him into the island counter when he turned to walk away from me. I don’t know how he’s been down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard held her for a bit longer, stroking her hair as her breathing calmed. “Do you want a divorce or do you want him dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand squeezed his lapel before pulling away. “He hit my boy. And looking back I’m sure it’s not the first time.” She let out a deep breath and pressed her face into Alphard’s shoulder. “There were times when Blaise would wince when you touched him suddenly or how he’d withdraw himself when his father would enter the room. I want him gone. Gone gone. I don’t want him to get the chance to hurt my son anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and let her rest her head on his shoulder for a while longer. They just stood in silence in the kitchen as Safiya calmed herself more till she pulled away. “You ready?” She nodded. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to imperio him to drive that ridiculous car of his and he’s going to drive it off a cliff at full speed. We make sure he’s dead and get the muggle law enforcement involved. Then we call the aurors after the muggles have taken over the scene and say he went missing. The crash would have already made its way onto muggle news. Even if they wanted to, the aurors couldn’t take over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped at her face, sniffing slightly. “Okay. Let's do that. We can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends gathered themselves and set to work. Safiya made sure her husband wasn’t injured in a way that wouldn’t be suspicious in a car crash then Alphard revived and imperio’d him. They followed him as he made his way to his car. The home Safiya shared with her husband was ideal for this sort of plan, even the most experienced driver ran the risk of spinning out and going over a cliff. The roads were twisty and turny with blind corners galore. They grabbed a broom each before casting Notice Me Not’s and following the car along the road. They weren’t following for too long when the car went careening off a cliff and landing 100’s of feet down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go down and check. You stay up here.” Alphard flew down slowly after Safiya nodded. Once he arrived near the car he peered in and cringed. A thick branch had pierced through the windscreen right into his neck, blood poured down his front as he choked and gurgled. Alphard waited for a few minutes, watching the life drain out of his eyes as they turned glassy. Once he was sure he was dead he flew back up to Safiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard nodded. “We’ll wait till someone passes and calls the police then head home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t wait long for someone to notice and call the police, they watched as officers pulled up and cornered off the scene before returning to the house. Once they arrived at the house they both settled onto the sofa with a glass of whiskey and leaned into each other. Alphard mindlessly cast some basic glamor charms with his wand so if aurors did investigate the imperius wouldn’t show as the last spell he used. He cooked them both a light meal of chicken pesto pasta which they ate before calling the aurors to report Safiya’s husband as missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they made the call they didn’t have to wait long for aurors to arrive. Three arrived and asked them questions before two of them went off to investigate. It took them longer than expected for them to come to Safiya and tell her that her husband and his car had gone over a cliff and he’d died. They’d had to write to Ada and Amélie to ask if they’d be okay keeping Blaise for the night. Alphard only felt half bad about that since he knew the couple had been debating children, they’d been together just shy of ten years so it was no surprise and Blaise was a delightful practice child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mrs Zanbi.” One of the aurors said after informing her that the muggles had found her husband in his crashed out car. Safiya threw herself into Alphard’s arms crying out, the aurors believed it to be anguish and not the relief that it actually was. “Will you be staying with her to support her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard nodded as he pet the back of her head. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be on our way then.” Another auror spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll move back to my parents estate for a few years.” Safiya said once she’d calmed some. “Being with his grandparents should do Blaise some good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was September 1st and Nymphadora Tonks’ first day at Hogwarts. She was under strict orders to write to her family as soon as she returned to her dorm to tell them all where she’d been sorted. The months leading up to her attendance at the school had been filled with everyone trying to sway her to one house or the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gryffindor is where it’s at.” Sirius would say. “Home of the brave and we throw great parties. Plus Aunt Cass’ school friend would be your head of house and I bet she’d be way nicer to you than she was me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora hadn’t met Minevra McGonagall, her Aunt Cass wasn’t sure that her friend was still as close to her as they had been or if she’d tell Old Dumbledore that they had Harry. Dora was still confused as to why it was a big deal or how no-one had figured it out yet, they went to the ice cream shop in Diagon one summer and Harry’s glamor had failed. Since all those Harry Potter books gave him a massive scar on the forehead she wasn’t massively surprised. She couldn’t remember exactly what his forehead looked like when they first met but she remembered an angry pink mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always be a Ravenclaw you know.” Augusta would say once Sirius was distracted. “You’ve certainly the smarts and I’ve heard good things about Flitwick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d just nod when Aunt Augusta would speak. She always spoke with such surety and confidence. Dora just hoped she could be a fraction of the woman Augusta was when she grew up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slytherin wouldn’t know what hit it.” Aunt Cass would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know what Slytherin’s can be like.” Her mum would say back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora wasn’t sure what they meant but she knew they both meant well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could always be a Hufflepuff like your dear old dad.” Her dad would say, ruffling her hair and sneaking her a biscuit just a bit too close to dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Aunt Cissa gave her the best advice when she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Aunt Cissa started, pulling Dora up into her lap. “Each house has their good points and their bad. Gryffindors pride themselves on being brave. Ravenclaws hold knowledge in the highest regards. Slytherins are ambitious and always get what they want. And Hufflepuffs are loyal to those they call friends. That doesn’t mean that the houses don’t have their downsides. Gryffindors are known to rush in without a plan. Ravenclaws can let everything but their pursuit of knowledge fall to the side. Slytherins can step on those that would help them because they don’t want to ask and seem weak. And Hufflepuffs have a reputation for being...less than successful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora frowned. “My Dad was a Hufflepuff and he’s really good at his job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As is Amelia Bones, she was in his year and house as well.” Amelia Bones was another adult that Dora wanted to be when she grew up. “And me and your Uncle Luci were both in Slytherin but we asked for help. Your Hogwarts house doesn’t have to define you. Some of us have let it define us for far too long. I’m sure you’ll do great wherever you end up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Dora walked up to the sorting hat knowing that no matter where she was sorted it wouldn’t define her for the rest of her life. Or even her school career. Sitting herself on the stool Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, the brim falling over her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this is interesting.” The Sorting Hat spoke in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re interesting.” Dora snapped back. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not a Gryffindor then.” The Hat chuckled. “You’ve a fire in your heart but more restraint than a bold lion. I think you’ll have to be…HUFFLEPUFF!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hufflepuff cheered as she smiled and made her way to the Hufflepuffs table and settled herself with the rest of the Badgers first years.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hopefully leaving hospital on wednesday and finishing the drugs I'm on rn at home and probably having as much antisickness as is legal lol I miss my cats and my Partners cooking </p><p>re: the note last chapter asking about if I should put the end game ships in yet. I'm not putting them on yet so I don't spoil it but there's going to be no "That is Illegal!!!" type ships in this but if you want to know cos there's some ships you can't read for whatever reason my tumblr is WabbitWander95 as is my instagram and my twitter is WabbitWanderer9 so if you do want to know anything feel free to message me</p><p>I've a feeling there'll be one more chapter before we're sending them off to Hogwarts!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Family & Familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Black-Addams' take a trip to South Africa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A year after Alphard helped Safiya do away with her husband and she’d moved to her parents estate in South Africa he received an invite to visit and bring the whole family. Alphard had never visited the Zabini estate but from what he’d heard from Safiya it was wonderful. She’d grown up in a beautiful home surrounded by wild animals, her parents running breeding programs for both magical and muggle animals. The Zabini home was a large airy manor perfectly designed for the South African climate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome Welcome!” Anders Zabini shouted as he pulled up in his truck to the edge of the wards where the Black-Addams family stood. The Malfoys and Cassiopeia hadn’t come as someone needed to keep the Wizengamot in line, though Draco did travel with the rest of the children. “Let’s get you in the safari truck and settled into the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus levitated their luggage into the back of the truck while the rest of them climbed into the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bagsie front seat!” Dora shouted as she ran to the front of the truck and clambered in. Andromeda and Ted hadn’t joined the trip, Andromeda had returned to work in the emergency care ward of St Mungos and Ted couldn’t get the time off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard slipped in besides Dora while Draco, Harry, Pugsley and Wednesday claimed the row of seats and Gomez, Morticia, Remus and Sirius claimed the seat behind them. Anders gave them a brief safety talk on the ride back to the house, with so many mostly wild animals on the property it was important that they didn’t risk themselves and get hurt or worse. The children were told that they should always have one of the adults with them but once they got to the house they’d be given some portkey bracelets that only worked on the property, they’d just need to speak a code word and the bracelet would take them into the main entrance of the house. They put this into standard use when a young Safiya had wandered into the bush and couldn’t find her way home when it got dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safiya was standing at the front of the house, she looked different from when Alphard last saw her in Italy. When she was a model she had her hair pressed and straightened but now she wore it in thick protective braids that came to a ponytail that fell half way down her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s been too long Alphard.” She said as she pulled her friend into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise popped his head out of the house and ran towards his mum and Alphard. “Uncle Alphard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My you’ve gotten big.” Alphard said as he picked the boy up for a cuddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children were soon fast friends with Blaise, even Dora who was older. Blaise showed them around as much of the estate that he could, there were some areas where he wasn’t allowed to go because the animals that called that area their territory were dangerous. They saw so many animals that they wouldn’t be able to see in Britain outside of zoos and many more they wouldn’t be able to see unless they went into certain careers and searched the creatures out. They’d even seen an African Coastal Dragon, the Zabini estate offered refuge to one when settlers hunted the docile species to near extinction. The Zabini dragon was one of the few left of the species and performed as a stud for the African Dragon Reserve though he refused to leave the Zabini estate for longer than it took to mate. The Dragon Reserve had soon learnt that fact when he pinned a tamer and nearly burnt 3 others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However there was one creature that held Wednesday’s undivided attention once she met it. A small half breed kitten, a cross between a Caracal wild cat and the black Kneazle tom that roamed the estate and kept pests away from the house. A Caracal was a sandy coloured wild cat that was twice the size of a normal domestic cat with a relatively short coat apart from the black tufts of fur that grew from the tips of their ears. The Caracal mother looked over to Wednesday as the small kitten approached her before stretching and disappearing off into the bush. Wednesday sat on the ground and held her hand out to the approaching kitten, the kitten hissed then sniffed her fingers before butting its head against her hand much like an overly affectionate domestic cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She said softly as she pet the kittens head, the kitten was all black much like the Kneazle tom but definitely had the same ear tufts as its Caracal mother. As soon as her hand touched the kittens fur she felt her magic sing. “Oh. Are you my familiar?” The kitten made its way closer rubbing against her knees before climbing into her lap and started making a deep rumbling purr. She sat there for hours petting the kitten till the sun started to set, since the Caracal didn’t return she cuddled the kitten up to her chest and headed back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you got?” Harry asked when she made it back to the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My familiar.” She said while she kept petting the kitten. “Where’s mama and Mr Anders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking about potions in the kitchen while Safiya and her mum make dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday nodded to her cousin before heading into the kitchen, Harry following her wanting to see what would happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morticia paused in her conversation when she spotted her daughter coming in carrying a small bundle of fur. “What do you have there Wednesday dear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Familiar.” She replied as she held her kitten out to the adults, the kitten hissed at the adults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphard gave a loud laugh. “Course an Addams would have a damn wild cat kneazle’s kitten as a familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten was soon purring again when Wednesday brought it back to her chest and returned to petting it. It nuzzled under her chin as she cuddled it closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caracal not come back to it?” Anders asked, Wednesday shook her head no. “Well the kitten looks about 10 weeks or so, least for a kneazle. I’ll dig out a book on Caracal’s but I’d imagine the kitten will take after its dad given its colouring but their diets are similar enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the trip Wednesday and the kitten she’d dubbed Kitty Kat were hardly ever separated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While at the Zabini estate Sirius and Remus took the opportunity to have a few romantic dates, the landscape leant itself well to sunrise and sunset dates. Admittedly more often sunset than sunrise. One evening they set up a camp a short way away from the house so they could have a full evening to just themselves. Harry could be very attached to them both when he wasn’t distracted by his cousins but that didn’t bother them, most of the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The estate is lovely.” Remus said to Sirius after his boyfriend handed him a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very lovely.” Sirius agreed while looking at Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sap.” Remus joked when he looked over to Sirius and he was already gazing lovingly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” He said back as he shuffled his chair round the small table and draped himself across Remus’ back and kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a pleased sigh as he leaned his head back before twisting and kissing Sirius’ forehead. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple sat like that for what felt like an age, just holding each other and taking in the scenery together. They’d been together for about four years now and living together with a child just as long. They were fully committed to each other and their relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Remus.” Sirius said quietly, breaking the silence as he pulled away. Remus gave a hum of acknowledgement. “We’ve been together a while and been friends even longer. And I know we haven’t talked about it yet.” He fingered a jewelry box he had in his jeans pocket. “But I’d like to think we’re both at that point.” He pulled the box from his pocket and placed it besides Remus. “Will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus turned to face Sirius smiling as his hand slipped into his own jeans pocket. “We’re both at that point.” He said as he pulled his own box from his pocket. “I’ll marry you if you marry me.” He placed the box in front of Sirius.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sirius said before pulling his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span> into a charged kiss, gripping the back of his head as their lips moved against each other. They sat kissing as the sun went down for what felt like an age before pulling away, their foreheads resting against each other as they caught their breath. “You want to see what I got you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded and pulled back, Sirius reached for the box and opened it for him. Inside was a thick platinum ring with gold inlay, carved into the face of the ring were two wolf-like creatures wrapped around each other and the ring. One of the wolves had gold for it’s eye, symbolising Remus since his eyes would glow a yellow gold on the full moon or when the wolf clawed its way to the surface. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered as he pulled the ring from the box. “What are the dates?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The date we met.” Sirius said pointing to the first date. “The date we got together.” He pointed to the other date. “And I was thinking we could add either the date we got engaged or married. Maybe both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely both.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely both.” Sirius repeated before kissing Remus thoroughly again. “I’m going to see what you got me now.” Remus chuckled and waved his hand towards the box. Inside the other ring box was a dark coloured ring with small diamonds and thin lines of platinum depicting the constellation canis major to represent Sirius and another set of diamond and platinum depicting the constellation lupus to represent Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should add the dates to yours as well.” Remus said as he nuzzled Sirius’ neck. “It was a lovely touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” He said quietly as he slipped the ring on his finger. He looked to Remus’ ring finger and saw his ring already there, it made his heart swell to see a physical representation of their love. “Lets celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled as he took Sirius’ hand and led him back into the tent they’d set up for the night aways from the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lord Black Officially Off the Market!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dry your eyes ladies. Lord Sirius Black, Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor for 4 years running, has announced his engagement to school friend Remus Lupin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Many of us had been hoping that Lord Black would choose to wed someone to produce a blood heir despite his rather public relationship with Mr Lupin. Remember the Ministry’s New Years Ball in ‘83?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple got engaged while on a family holiday last month and released a statement along with a very handsome picture of the couple.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We likely won’t be having a large public society wedding. We’re planning on a magically bonding ceremony so want to keep it to our close family.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple did however say they’d release at least one photo to the press the day after they’ve married and asked that we respect their privacy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We here at the Daily Prophet will of course be respecting Lord Black and his fiance’s privacy concerning their wedding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though there are questions as to whether or not the couple will want to raise their own child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord Black and Mr Lupin have been pictured many times with their nieces and nephews, clearly doting on them and buying them all the ice cream they could want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We could only imagine how soft they’d be for a child of their own. The only question would be how they’d have one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adoption is of course an option, as is contracting a woman to birth a child for them and I’m sure many women would gladly offer themselves as a third to the couple for obvious reasons.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However we shall just have to wait and see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All the best to the newly engaged couple and good luck in your future endeavours from us as the Daily Prophet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact Kitty Kat took after her father in colouring she took after her mother in size, the 8 month old kneazle mix could easily look most of the children in the eye if she wished but she was good natured. At least with those she’d met so far. Kitty Kat was very attached to Wednesday as she was her familiar but she got on well with all the children, even protecting them from a pack of doxies when the children had been exploring some less used parts of the Addams home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus escorted Wednesday, Pugsley, Harry and Neville to Diagon Alley, they’d stopped applying glamours to Harry when they went on outings no one recognised him. Those Harry Potter children’s books made everything so much easier. When Sirius had found out about the books he’d contacted the publisher to find out what was happening, it turned out that an aspiring children’s book author had heard Hagrid in the pub talking about Harry’s scared forehead. After Ada removed the soul shard from his forehead the scar healed practically fully and left barely a scar, many people wouldn’t believe Harry was Harry without the scar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children rushed into The Magical Menagerie ahead of Remus; Wednesday wanted more treats and toys for Kitty Kat, Nevillie wanted to see what they had in for toads since he had found his familiar last month in the Addams lake. Pugsley and Harry were just happy to make their around the store and look at the animals, Pugsley enjoyed looking at the snakes and spiders while Harry preferred the fluffier creatures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d only been in the store 10 minutes when Harry found a small dark grey fluffy baby owl that was tilting its head curiously at him from its perch. He held his finger out to the owl who gently nipped at his finger making his magic sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He whispered softly. He remembered what Wednesday said it was like when she found Kitty Kat and it felt just like that, his magic sung and reached for the owl. He raised his hand to their chest and the owl stepped onto his arm. He turned around looking for Remus, spotting him by the cat and kneazle treats carrying everything that Wednesday threw at him. Kitty Kat was very spoiled. “Uncle Mooney?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Pup?” Remus asked as he turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found my familiar.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled happily at his nephew. “That’s great. Let me just get these to the counter and we’ll pick up what you need for an owl.” Harry smiled happily as he walked over back to the owl section while Remus headed to the counter to drop off Wednesday’s frankly insane amount of treats and toys for Kitty Kat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what type of owl he’d bonded with was but they were already bigger than the smaller breeds the shop stocked. He’d need a cage to take the owl home and to school when he finally went to Hogwarts, he’d need a perch for his room too. Blackhorn might have a rather nice owlery but a familiar owl generally wanted to be closer to their witch or wizard, he picked out a perch with a wrought iron frame with a natural wood branch for his owl to stand on. He also picked out a rather sizable cage for transport on a hunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled when Harry showed him what he picked out, their pup definitely spent a lot of time with his Uncle Alphard, the perch he picked was definitely one of the finer ones from the store. He paid the shop clerk a frankly obscene amount of money for Wednesday’s treats, some bits for Neville and Harry’s owl. The only time he didn’t feel guilty spending Sirius’ money was when it was for the children, mostly because Sirius would end up doubling it. He had less impulse control than the children at times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you come up with a name yet?” Remus asked Harry as they walked out of the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” He said with a nod, the owl was perched on his shoulder. “I’ve always liked the name Hedwig for an owl. The shop keeper said she was a girl and a snowy owl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Black Lupin Wedding</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By Rita Skeeter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A year after announcing their engagement Lord Sirius Black and Mr Remus Lupin were married in a small private ceremony among close friends and family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple have been together for 7 years now and made a striking pair as they took their vows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both men wore bespoke custom suits made by family friend Safiya Zanibi, ex-model turned fashion designer after the passing of her late husband.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The couple has said anyone who wishes to give them any gifts to celebrate their marriage to please donate to the St Mungos emergency care fund to help less fortunate families.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We here at the Daily Prophet wish them a prosperous union.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter but next chapter will be the start of the Hogwarts stuff!!</p><p>Also found out the drug they're sending me home with...I'm going to be taking so much antisickness lol.....I lost 2kg on these meds before the nausea even kicked in....but at least I should be home Wednesday</p><p>I know what house Wednesday is going to be in but I'm quite interested to see where you guys think she should go so let us know in the comments</p><p>Also like this fic is kind of popular so like Holy Shit!!! Thank you everyone who's read, commented, bookmarked and left kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Letters & The Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Minerva McGonagall reunites with Cassiopeia. The Children get their wand and they begin their journey on the Hogwart's express.</p><p>tw: mentions of the abuse Harry suffers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minevra frowned as she checked the address on the second Hogwarts letter for this year's batch of first years, it was for Wednesday Addams the granddaughter of her best friend. Well the woman she thought was her best friend, Cassiopeia had barely sent her a letter since she returned to Britain and Augusta didn't have a monthly tea with her anymore. It hurt that her friends had distanced themselves so much from her, she could understand it on some level though but it didn't make it hurt any less. The Blacks and Longbottoms currently had a terrible relationship with Dumbledore and as she was deputy headmistress of Hogwarts it was understandable why they'd avoided her. But she missed them and wanted her friends back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she went through the letters she made notes of the muggleborns she'd need to visit to introduce them to the magical world, some visits went far better than others. Getting to the P's she paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry James Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blackhorn Manor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Herefordshire</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled. That would likely explain some things, she remembered that night when Dumbledore left poor little Harry on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive and how she protested. Minevra was glad he wasn't with the Dursleys anymore despite what Dumbledore had insisted over the years, every few months she'd ask after him and Dumbledore would say he was perfectly fine and he'd just seen him the other week. Clearly he'd been lying. She was curious as to how long he'd lived with Sirius and Remus at Blackhorn, there'd been no newspaper speculation for as long as she could remember but she did remember a few pictures when the families would be out with the children and there'd be a one too many in the picture for the named children who wasn't too dissimilar from a young James with green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minevra was quite happy going through the rest of the letters, once they were out she'd visit her cottage and send a letter to Cassiopeia from her private owl. She wanted in on her friends schemes, it had been far too long since the three of them had got together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry receiving his Hogwarts letter was not a surprise, what was a surprise was the letter Cassiopeia received at near enough the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Cass,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve missed you these last 10 years and been quite hurt that you hadn’t reached out to me even though you’d returned to Britain. Though I think I found out why when I was sorting the Hogwarts letters this year. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I assume you have your reasons for not wanting me to know but I’d have never betrayed you or your family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please meet with me? I’ll be at my cottage all weekend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minevra</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart ached. She didn’t want to exclude and alienate her friend but she wasn’t sure where she stood when it came to Dumbledore and their first priority was Harry. And on the off chance that he’d stoop to using an Imperio on her friend to hurt them, they didn’t risk it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However it looked like now they had a woman on the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet as they waited for Neville to come out of the Floo in the leaky cauldron. At their birthday party last week Augusta said they would meet them at the alley so the boys could get their wands together, she had debated having Neville use his dad’s wand but it just wasn’t a good fit. She put aside her nostalgia for her grandson’s education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets go!” Harry shouted, grabbing his hand as soon as Neville came out of the floo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys.” Wednesday said rolling her eyes as she followed the boys much more slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll like them one day, dear.” Gomez said to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group made their way through to the back of the Leaky, Sirius tapping the bricks once the adults caught up with the children. Most of the family had come, Cassiopeia had gone off to meet with Minevera and Alphard was keeping an eye on Pugsley. The Malfoys, Greengrass and Bones were planning to avoid the rush and go a little later in the week. The Black-Addams’ and Longbottoms had decided to go at a busier time, at least for the wands, so as not to rouse too much suspicion should Ollivander report to Dumbledore that Harry was with them. It didn’t matter if Dumbledore knew or not but given the fact they’d made it to Harry getting sent off to Hogwarts without Dumbledore showing any idea that Harry wasn’t at the Dursleys they wanted to see how far it could go. Monitoring charms at Privet drive showed no one matching Dumbldores description had visited the street and no one with a magical signature above that of a squib was there either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys were bouncing with excitement outside the wand shop, it certainly had nothing to do with Sirius and Remus promising to teach them some basic prank spells after they got their wands. Wednesday was clearly excited as well, at least for her, she had strong natural occlumency shields that she’d honed with her mother. Morticia had also taught the boys how to shield their minds though they were not as well guarded as her daughters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the adults arrived at the shop Gomez opened the door ushering everyone in before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah good morning.” Ollivander said as he popped up from behind the counter. “And who shall be going first today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Wednesday said no nonsense. The two boys pouted some before Augusta and Remus gave them a slight nudge, reminding them it was polite to let ladies go first, especially if they were your cousin who had no problem pushing you into the lake as an afternoon snack for the octopus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young Miss Addams I presume?” At Wednesday’s nod he continued. “I believe my father made your grandmother's wand though I can’t recall what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Walnut and Griffon feather. 13inch.” Morticia said. “Mine is Blackthorn and Acromantula silk. Also 13inch if that helps you make any decisions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alder and Thunderbird Feather. 11inch.” Gomez added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” Ollivander said with a slight frown. “I’ve always found them three cores to be substandard wandcore’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez hummed. “How peculiar. My sister has always said it’s a poor wand maker who limits his cores. A skilled craftsman should be able to craft with any core to suit the wizard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ollivander turned red. “Well your sister is most mistaken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gomez scoffed. “Yes as is her wandsmithing Master Alvar Alder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alvar Alder.” Ollivander gasped. “Yes well.” He shuffled about looking at his own collection of wands. They’d never measure up to an Alvar wand, the man was one of the premiere wandsmimths of the world. To have a wand crafted by him was a luxury few would be able to afford. “The Ministry does regulate the importation of ingredients for wandcores.” The fact he’d helped introduce the legislation wasn’t something they needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know.” Clearly they already knew. “But a person's core changes as they grow. An imperfect fit that is still easy to use is fine for learning. Besides I wouldn’t be surprised if more than one of these children damages their wand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they’d been speaking Ollivander’s tape measure flitted around Wednesday taking measurements of her height, forearm length, full arm length, palm size and index finger length. Looking at the magically recorded measurements he frowned, he struggled to think of a wand he’d made that could fit the girl. Given her personality and family he presumed she’d be as difficult to match as Sirius had been. She’d barely have a wand in a hand for a second before he’d pull it away, the wand clearly not a match. He frowned and tapped his chin before moving to the back of the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of the last wands my father made before he retired. Ebony and Zouwu bone and fur. 11inches.” Wednesday gave the wand a wave, the magic flowing easily. “I can’t recall exactly what a Zouwu is but I believe it is a feline beast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a large tiger-like creature that originates from China.” Wednesday said as she gave an experimental wave of the wand. “They appear when a righteous ruler is on the throne, it’s believed they protect the ruler from threats and keep them on a righteous path. Obviously they haven’t been sighted in centuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neville went next and had a far easier time finding a match than Wednesday did, it only took 4 wands before he matched with a Cherry and Unicorn Hair wand. Harry stepped up to get fitted for his wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter. As I live and breathe.” Ollivander gasped, he missed the other adults in the shop rolling their eyes at him. “You look just like your father at your age, but have your mother’s eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry resisted rolling his eyes as the measure flitted around him taking notes. Ollivander murmured under his breath, they went through a few wands before he paused and grabbed one from further back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve a feeling this wand will be a decent match. 11inch. Holly and Phoenix feather.” Harry gave it a swish and it felt easier than some of the others but not right. “Hmm. Not a right fit, it’s for the better I suppose. I do believe the wood is a match though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried a few different holly wands before they found one that matched. “12inch. Holly and Dragon Heartstring from a Norwegian Ridgeback. A very protective species if I recall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned and smiled at his family, he felt more than ready to take on Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassiopeia stood at the edge of Minerva’s wards, just far enough that her friend wouldn’t be able to sense her. The cottage hadn’t changed since she’d last visited, a gravel path led to the front door which had a short stone border before the flowers started. Despite her friend coming from Scotland she had a very english garden, there was even manicured ivy making its way up the walls. She took a deep breath before taking a step across the ward line, she saw Minerva’s head snap to her through the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass.” Minerva said as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Minerva.” She said, not knowing what else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva reached forward pulling Cassiopeia into her arms. “I’ve missed you Cass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another deep breath, pressing her face into her friend's shoulder pulling her even closer as she wrapped her arms around her. Cassiopeia had missed Minnie since she’d moved to America and missed her even more these past 10 years in Britain. It hurt to distance herself from one of her best friends, but at least she’d had Augusta. Minnie hadn’t even had that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Minerva.” Cassiopeia gasped into her friend's shoulder, she tried to hold back her tears but she wasn’t very successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” She said as she stroked her friends hair and held her close. They stood like that for a moment, Cassiopeia trying to calm her tears. “Let’s go inside.” Minerva pulled away from Cass slightly and started to guide them both into the cottages sitting room. The two women stayed holding each other as they sat down on the couch till Cassiopeia had fully calmed herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you had Harry?” Minerva asked once Cass had wiped her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since Sirius’ trial.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Those Dursleys seemed like the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were.” Cass said with a nod. “I didn’t see what he was like when Gomez and Alphard brought him to Blackhorn but it wasn’t pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did they do?” She asked while trying to reign in her anger, she’d wait till she knew what Albus had left the boy in before she let herself rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass pulled away from Minnie slightly, centering herself so she wouldn’t fly off the handle. “It could be summarised as neglect but that feels far too kind for what they did. He was severely malnourished and they’d left him in soiled nappies for I don’t know how long they’d left him in them but for a while we thought he’d be left with scars despite constant application of Dittany paste. The man, if you can even call him that, threw Harry by his arm and dislocated his shoulder. It was terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minerva silently raged as Cassiopeia described what Harry had gone through in the few short months he’d been left at the Dursleys, she’d told Dumbledore that the family were terrible people. She even remembered finding Lily crying in the common room one night after a rather vicious letter from her sister calling her all manor of things. She’d warned Dumbledore that nothing good would come from leaving the boy there. She was just glad her friend had been able to step in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a few moments for something to click for Minerva. “I don’t think he knows.” Cassiopeia looked at her friend questioningly. “I’ve hassled him every few weeks about Harry’s welfare and he’s always said he’s safe and that he’d seen the boy just the other week. He’s never been panicked, not like when you got Sirius his trial and put a dent in his reputation. If he’d lost a child, especially one the public hail as a hero, you’d think he’d panic if he lost him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had no contact from Dumbledore either.” Cass confirmed. “Not outside the Wizengamot sessions anyway. There’s a bet going on actually as to how long it takes him to realise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minnie snorted. “If he realises before a parent has to be called I’ll be surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women laughed together. “Oh I’ve missed this.” Cass said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Me too.” Minnie replied as the both settled more into the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was September 1st on Platform 9 &amp; ¾ and all the members of the True Grey fraction and Safiya Zabini were there with all their children, even Pugsley and Astoria who were still too young to attend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Cassiopeia’s conversation with Minerva and assurances that she had more than adequate occlumency shields, when she’d realised that Albus was a skilled legilimencist her priority had become building her own occlumency shields. Luckily as an animagus Minerva had a head start on learning. Cassiopeia had brought her old friend to Blackhorn to meet everyone properly and reconnect with Augusta. It wasn’t long before she was fully caught up on everything the family had been up to the past decade. She’d even gotten in on the bet for when Dumbledore would figure it out, she couldn’t wait for the fall out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children all greeted each other excitedly as they arrived and their families began talking. No one outside of the family had seemed to notice Harry was with them, it was a testament to how blind people could be to something that was staring them right in the face. Harry’s scar might be very faint but as Ollivander had said he was the spitting image of his father at his age but with his mother’s eyes, Cassiopeia even pointed out that he looked somewhat like Charlus did as well. The Potter genes were strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hogwarts express was set to leave at 9am on the dot but the children wanted to make sure they got compartments next to each other. Sirius had told the kids the compartments seated 6 people but since there were 7 of them they decided to claim a boys and a girls compartment and just switch between them if they wanted to someone that wasn’t in their compartment. Draco had already said he was going to move to whichever compartment was quieter to have a nap in, it may be tradition to take a ridiculously long train ride but that didn’t mean he had to stay awake during it. He was annoyed his father had refused to apperate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was one of the first groups on the train and had no problem claiming the 2 compartments they wanted, their parents helping them with their trunks and pet crates. Kitty Kat was more than slightly grumpy at being confined to the carrier but as soon as they’d set off Wednesday would be letting her out to stretch out to stretch their legs, the kneazle-caracal was on the verge of too big for a carrier. Wednesday would likely have her parents send a harness for her familiar from travel to save her familiar the crampedness of the crate. Daphne, Susan and Wednesday claimed the first compartment while the boys claimed the second one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nymphadora Tonks was in her last year this year, she hadn’t made prefect but she didn’t much care for it. She still wasn’t sure what career she was leaning towards, one of her friends from last year who’d already graduated had moved to Romania to complete a mastery in care of magical creatures with a focus on Dragon husbandry. She’d miss Charlie Weasley but she was sure the Gryffindor quidditch team would miss him more, another house might finally have a chance at winning the house cup. She was hoping this year something would happen that would inspire her but she didn’t hold out much hope. She stayed with her younger cousins after their family left till the train started moving, her trunk was already in a compartment with her year mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right well I’m just two carriages down that way. Just scream really loudly if something happens. If I don’t hear you someone else will.” She said with a wave to her cousins as she set off to her compartment after the train set off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susan saw a girl walking up and down the train nervously with her muggle suitcase biting her fingers. She stuck her head out the compartment. “Hey. You want to sit with us? We’ve got spare seats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” The girl asked nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course. Come on in.” Susan said brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a Hufflepuff, Bones.” Daphne said with a flip of her hair once her friend pulled the new girl into the compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a Slytherin Ice Princess, Daph.” Susan giggled as she helped the new girl with her suitcase, they were a bit short but they managed to get the case onto the rack above their heads. “I’m Susan Bones. Ice princess is Daphne Greengrass and the one with the mini panther on her lap is Wednesday Addams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you all.” The new girl said as she pulled awkwardly on her jean jacket. She felt so awkward in comparison to the other girls, the three other girls were dressed so smartly and here she was in a jean jacket and sweater combo and jeans. “I’m Hermione Granger. I’m a muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could tell.” Daphne said as she pulled out a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daphne.” Susan said as she kicked at her friends shin before turning back to Hermione. “She didn't mean it like it sounds. You’re just the second muggleborn any of us have met and Uncle Ted is well...a man who wears a suit to work pretty much every day. And muggle mens fashion isn’t too different from wizarding mens fashion. Merlin I think your trousers are the first we’ve seen like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Sirius wears a lot of muggle fashion actually.” Wednesday said as she continued to stroke her familiar. “You just don’t notice it so much since he tends to have that lazy pureblood air to him so whatever he does doesn’t seem to muggle in anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I suppose you’re right.” Susan agreed. “I do remember those ripped and stuff outfit he wore when we went to that zoo that one time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione relaxed as the girls started talking amongst themselves, this was the first time outside of Professor McGonagall that she had a decent period of time to talk to people with experience with the magical world and more importantly they were close to her own age. “Can I ask you guys some questions?” She asked once there was a lull in conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course you can.” Susan said happily. “We were all effectively raised pureblood though so if you want a halfblood you’ll have to ask someone else. Wednesday’s cousin Dora would probably be good to talk to for the halfblood experience, think she’d not been to the Black ancestral home till she was 7.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday nodded in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione debated what her first question should be, she couldn’t just ask them what was different from the muggle experience. They wouldn’t know since they were all purebloods. “Are there any like manners and etiquette things that would be helpful to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne closed her book. “Address someone by their last name until invited to use their first, it’s considered overly familiar and rude. We do have a class system of Lords and Ladies. For example us three are all heirs to prestigious houses. In a formal situation…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or if someone decided you didn’t deserve to address them casually.” Wednesday interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes or if someone didn’t appreciate a relaxed formality. If we were in a more formal setting, such as a seasonal party, we’d expect to be addressed as Heir’s. Susan would be Heir Bones and I would be Heir Greengrass. Wednesday doesn’t currently share the last name of the house she’s heir to but she would be referred to as Heir Black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, she wasn’t making written notes but she was committing what Daphne was saying to memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also if someone refers to you as a Mudblood. Hex them.” Wednesday said. “Or better yet. Tell me and I’ll hex them for you. Mother taught me some spells I’m itching to try once I’m given the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a derogatory term for a muggleborn. It’s basically saying you have dirty blood because you don’t come from a magical family.” Susan explained quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s not true.” Wednesday said as she refocused her attention on Kitty Kat. “Uncle Arcturus did some research on the matter back in the 20’s? 30’s. I’m not quite sure when. But he looked into the origins of muggleborns, some he found did originate from families without any magic at all but some came from squibs that had been cast out. Or even wizards who’d had affairs with muggle women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls moved back onto less charged topics like the origins of Kitty Kat and other things Hermione should know about Hogwarts and life in the magical world. By the time they’d arrive at the school she’d be well versed enough to not make a fool of herself. All the girls had promised to help her with the social and cultural differences no matter the house they were sorted in. They’d known each other too long to let something as simple as a dorm assignment stop them from socialising, the house divide was ridiculous and something that Harry had vowed he’d have dismantled by the time they graduated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grumpy looking ginger stormed passed their compartment, peaking in briefly but quickly turning away once he realised it was all girls in the compartment. A few minutes later Harry and Blaise joined the girls compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that Weasley was dramatic.” Blaise said as he flopped down next to Wednesday, offering Kitty Kat a sniff of his fingers before scratching under her chin. “Sneered at Draco through the window who of course sneered right back before he stormed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was ridiculous.” Harry agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he do that?” Hermione asked. “Apart from a few families most don’t mix too much right?” Daphne nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last few generations of Weasley’s and Malfoys haven’t gotten on.” Susan said with a shrug. “Not exactly sure why though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father said it was either a gambling debt or over a woman.” Daphne added. “Gambling wouldn’t be too surprising but I’d expect it to be over a woman since a few generations back a Malfoy had a love match instead of it being arranged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arranged marriages are practiced in the magical world?” Hermione asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only among some families.” Blaise said. “Your family considered it didn’t they Daph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne wrinkled her nose. “Only briefly. And it was more of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll introduce our children to each other and hope when they’re older it develops into a relationship or friendship that’s close enough that marriage would be tolerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because that makes it so much better.” Blaise drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kind of does to be honest.” Hermione said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole compartment chuckled and Hermione’s heart swelled, for the first time it felt like she could have friends. She only hoped they’d continue like this through the year.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still in stuck in Hospital...Should be out tomorrow though but if that doesn't happen at least I've got clean underwear lol...the drilling from upstairs has been doing my nutt in through the day though.</p><p>Next chapter will be more express stuff and probably the sorting ceremony....I'm not sure if this will be a Weasley basher  type fic but it won't be great to Ginny or Ron I don't think but this is of course subject to change cos I'm flying by the seat of my pants lol</p><p>Also this is so close to 10k hits and I'm quietly loosing my mind lol...It's kind of sort of popular and all your comments, kudos and bookmarks give me the warm and fuzzies &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sorting ceremony and their first night at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Italics not addressed as a letter are Quotes from the first Harry Potter book so obviously don't belong to me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blaise and Harry had been sitting with the girls for a few minutes before they actually got around to introducing themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione gasped lightly after Harry introduced himself. “You’re nothing like in those books they have on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cringed and laughed slightly as he scratched the back of his head. “Yeah they’re a load of rubbish. Sirius lets them be written though cos he thinks it’s funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “So is Sirius part of the Magical family that Dumbledore placed you with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore’s placement of Harry was less than appropriate.” Wednesday explained. “He’d left him on his mum’s muggle sister’s doorstep. Which is bad enough but considering the family hated magic and his mum well...” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione frowned at what Wednesday said. “How could a headmaster of a school have the power to decide where a child lives? Is there not a child services system in the magical world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susan scrunched her nose. “Not really. If a crime was involved my Aunties department would get involved. Magical law enforcement I should say. But I’m pretty sure that would only happen for a child in a magical family. I’ve no idea what would happen to a muggleborn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The will and testaments office would probably handle it if there was no foul play.” Daphne mused. “I don’t believe it’s happened in a case like Harry’s where there’s been no magical relatives available to take custody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes me all the more glad that Aunt Cass is Aunt Cass.” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And dumb-as-a-door still doesn’t know you’re not where he left you.” Blaise said as he stretched. “What’s Alphard’s bet again? When you claim the Potter title?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I think McGonagall's bet is more likely. After the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>shenanigan</span>
  </em>
  <span> that means parents are called to the school or someone’s in the hospital wing.” Hermione looked at him in concern so he explained. “So Sirius and his husband Remus along with my dad were huge pranksters while they were in school and McGonagall thinks I might follow in their footsteps. I’m not planning on it but I do want to find something they ended up losing at the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the train ride was filled with idle chatter and telling Hermione anything they thought she’d need to know, Daphne offered to have her mum send some hair products up to help tame Hermione’s curls to which Blaise snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry princess but the stuff you’ll use on your hair will do nothing apart make it greasy and weigh it down.” He said. “She doesn’t have black hair curls but she could probably do with some kind of leave in conditioner or something. I’ll ask my mum to send over something. But I can braid it if you like. Or you could ask Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione fingered her hair. She felt self conscious but they weren’t bullying her like the kids at primary school did, at least 2 of them were offering to help her with her hair. And most of them had helped her learn some bits of culture, you just didn’t find things like that in books. “Thank you Blaise. I think I’ll just keep it down for now but I’d love to try the products your mum recommends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sweet trolley came around Harry insisted buying Hermione one of everything to try after she said she didn’t eat many sweets since her parents were dentists, her protests fell on deaf ears since all but a few bertie bots would be eaten by the rest of the people in their group. Nevillie had already made his way to what had been the girls compartment to ask Daphne if he could borrow one of her books, they both had an interest in herbology though Daphne’s stemmed more from an interest in potions. He introduced himself politely much like the girls did when Hermione sat with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco finally introduced himself to Hermione when the group made their way off the train, he’d napped most of the way to Scotland and then started reading one of his books till it was time to get off the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First years over here! First years over here” A large man with a lantern that towered over the first years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Hagrid.” Susan said to Hermione. “He’s the grounds keeper for the school and half giant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group stuck together as they followed the rest of the first years and the half giant towards a dock like area filled with small boats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more than 3 to a boat.” Hagrid shouted out over the crowd. “3 to a boat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit with me and Daph.” Susan said as she grabbed Hermione’s arm and dragged her over to one of the boats. Daphne sighed and followed, she loved her friend but if she was sorted anywhere other than Hufflepuff she’d be surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then?” Wednesday said, raising her eyebrow at the boys before turning to claim the boat next to the other girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry gents. I refuse to be stuck with some random.” Draco said before hustling after his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.” Harry said before running to catch up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaise and Nevillie sighed before they moved to claim their own boat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you guys?” A red head boy asked before climbing into the boat with them without waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once all the first years were settled Hagrid climbed into his own boat and waved his lantern and all the boats pulled away. Halfway across the lake Hogwarts came into view causing Hermione to gasp, the castle was lit up in every window and looked like it belonged in a medieval fantasy story. Susan smiled happily at her new friend, she may have grown up visiting grand estates like the Blacks and Malfoys so Hogwarts didn’t seem nearly as grand as it did to Hermione who’d only seen such grand buildings as ruins. A loud splash sounded behind them causing them all to try and make out what happened in the dark, soon a large tentacle raised from the lake holding a student before depositing them back in a boat. Not long after the excitement they arrived at a dock underneath the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hermione asked when they all regrouped and Neville was soaked through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I can swim well enough and the Giant Squid was nice enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first years professor.” Hagrid said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Hagrid.” A sharp eyed professor McGonagall said, narrowing her eyes at Neville. “Did you fall in Mr Longbottom?” Neville blushed and nodded. She waved her wand drying out his robes. “I’ll make sure your head of house speaks with Madam Pomfrey after the feast. It won’t do to have you starting school with a cold.” The students all followed the Professor as she started to lead them through the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to Hogwarts,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She stopped the group at a large set of wooden doors. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students were only waiting in the hall for a moment before Professor McGonagall was beckoning them into the great hall. The great hall was exactly what the name suggested, a massive hall with four long tables containing each house wearing robes that had different crests on as well as ties. The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the night sky which was something Hermione pointed out she’d read in Hogwarts: A History. An old looking hat was perched on a stool up by the teachers table that soon moved on its own and seemed to open a mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But don't judge on what you see,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll eat myself if you can find</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smarter hat than me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can keep your bowlers black,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your top hats sleek and tall,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I can cap them all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing hidden in your head</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Sorting Hat can't see,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So try me on and I will tell you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where you ought to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might belong in Gryffindor,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where dwell the brave at heart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Set Gryffindors apart;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You might belong in Hufflepuff</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where they are just and loyal,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And unafraid of toil;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you've a ready mind,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where those of wit and learning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will always find their kind;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or perhaps in Slytherin,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll make your real friends,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those cunning folk use any means,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To achieve their ends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So put me on! Don't be afraid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And don't get in a flap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're in safe hands (though I have none)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For I'm a Thinking Cap!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor McGonagall stepped up besides the hat and stool with a roll of parchment. “When I call your name step forward. Abbot, Hannah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the girls stepped away from the group of first years and sat on the stool before McGonagall set the Hat on her head. It was only on her head for a moment when the hat called. “HUFFLEPUFF!” One of the tables shouted with excitement while the rest clapped politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Addams, Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday made her way confidently up to the Hat and stool. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My you are fascinating.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Hat spoke into her mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Certainly bold enough for Gryffindor and more than enough cunning and ambition for Slytherin. What stands out a lot is your loyalty to your family and those you call friends. However I believe your best fit will actually be….</span>
  </em>
  <span>RAVENCLAW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Susan was sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione into Gryffindor, Daphne into Slytherin, Nevile into Gryffindor and Draco into Slytherin before Harry was called forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter, Harry.” The Professor called, a murmur went throughout the hall. A few of the older students recognised him as one of the children that had been pictured as attending the Malfoy annual Christmas ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well well Mr Potter. You’ve a strong mind and a strong force of will. I expect you’d flourish in any of the houses. Though I do feel there is one that would fit you best…..</span>
  </em>
  <span>GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Gryffindor table gave the loudest roar yet and two students started chanting. “We got Potter. We got Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made his way down and sat with Nevillie and Hermione, shaking his friends hand as he sat next to him and offering Hermione a smile across the table. The rest of the sorting continued with Blaise ending up in Slytherin with Daphne and Draco. Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood to address the students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Food appeared along the tables in front of them; Nevillie, Harry and Hermione politely helped themselves while Ronald Weasley who’d seated himself next to Hermione dug in with wild abandon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I couldn’t find you on the train Harry.” Ronald said with his mouth full making Hermione cringe as food went flying from his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him confused. “Why would you find me? We’ve never met before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronald shrugged. “Yea but we’re in the same house and going to be best friends so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already got best friends.” He stated as he wrinkled his nose, he felt sorry for Hermione being sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ronald frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit silly to have something that can make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>die a very painful death</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a school.” Harry said to Nevillie and Hermione as they followed the Prefect, Percy Weasley, to the common rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, her eyes wide with concern. “Exactly! The way he talked about the forest as well is just begging someone to go check it out. Does the wizarding world not have anything like Ofsted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys looked at her confused. “What’s Ofsted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a group of inspectors who look at your school.” She explained. “They’ll look at the quality of the teaching and the building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Primary school nearly got shut down cos the ceiling in the hall wasn’t safe.” Seamus interjected. He’d introduced himself during the meal when everyone had settled a bit. “It was near the holidays though so they just closed the hall till after the holidays when they got it fixed. Mum nearly pulled me out of muggle school when she heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We nearly went to muggle school.” Harry said, gesturing to himself and Nevillie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevillie nodded. “Yeah but since there was a few of us, Gran and the rest of the family just decided to home tutor us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you study?” Hermione asked, egar for any knowledge of the magical world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Writing, potions and magical theory mostly.” Nevillie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did do a few other classes when we could though.” Harry added. “Like a bit of magical creature study and healing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her mouth ready to ask more questions when they arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor tower, Percy Weasley called their attention to show them how to get into the tower and tell them the password. The common room seemed relatively cosy; there was a large fireplace surrounded by sofas and there were some tables with chairs dotted about the room. Percy directed the boys up one set of stairs and the girls up the other. Hermione waved to the boys with a promise to talk at breakfast if she didn’t come to the common room later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were five boys in this year's first year dorm room; Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron. Ron’s bed was by the door, Harry's next to him and then Dean and Seamus before Nevillie’s was right at the end. The two god-brothers frowned at each other since they’d been hoping they’d have beds next to each other, Harry decided he’d ask McGonagall if he could swap beds with Dean whose bed was next to Nevillie. Harry quickly checked his trunk and grabbed his parchment and quill set before locking it back up and telling Nevillie he’d be going downstairs for a bit, he didn’t fancy chatting Ron the way he said he’d looked for him on the train rubbed him the wrong way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne sort of wished Wednesday had been sorted into Slytherin as well but she wasn’t entirely surprised that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She remembered when Wednesday first got Kitty Kat, she’d spent days in the family Libraries looking for information on Kneazles and then when she wasn’t satisfied had her parents take her to muggle bookshops for books on wild cats and domestic cat care. At least Daphne had Draco and Blaise in the same house, she wouldn’t have been too thrilled to have ended up like Susan and Wednesday being the only one from their group in her house. Susan would soon make friends though and Wednesday would likely take over Ravenclaw when the moment suits her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sharing her dorm with three other girls; Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode who she recognised from the Malfoy parties, and Tracy Davis who she didn’t recognise. Davis was either a muggleborn or a half blood, possibly American pureblood like Wednesday but she hadn’t heard the girl talk yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Daphne. It’s going to be so fun rooming together the next few years.” Pansy said as she bounced on her own bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne cringed slightly as she smoothed out and hung up some of her robes, lucky her back was to her. “It will certainly be interesting Parkinson.” She looked over to Davis who was doing the same as her, Bulstrode was busy sorting her books out first. “So Davis, tell me about your family? I don’t recognise the name from any of the society parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and stared down at her robes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a Mudblood are you?” Parkinson said with a sneer. “Must be a miss sort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Davis flushed red. “If you must know Parkinson.” She hissed following Daphne’s lead. “My grandmother was a pureblood who married an American wizard and then my father married a half blood. I was still sorted here with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>purity</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, so we’re not so different you and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne smiled. “A similar story to Cassiopeia Black.” She said before Parkinson could snap back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my grandmother got the idea from her.” Davis said with a smile. “Call me Tracy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you can call me Daphne.” She said as she offered her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milicent stood shocked by her books, Daphne held a bit of a reputation for taking a long time to warm up to someone. Millie had been going to the same parties as her for years and still hadn’t been offered the use of her first name. Pansy didn’t seem to grip that Daphne actually followed the etiquette as it was written. Daphne was definitely right in Millies opinion, it was certainly going to be interesting sharing a room with these girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco had the middle bed in the boys' dorm with Blaise and Theo Nott on one side and Crabbe and Goyle on the other. He knew the boys other than Blaise from the society parties his parents threw and of course knew Blaise from traveling to the Zabini estate as well as Blaise and his mother visiting Britain as well. He’d already spent some time with Nott and knew he’d be a helpful ally to have if not a good friend, Draco was already learning politics and society at his parent’s knees and knew the elder Nott held sway in the wizengamot which would be something the younger Nott would likely inherit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t just making plans and laying groundwork for his future career in Politics after school, he enjoyed playing with Crabbe and Goyle during the society parties but they didn’t have the same level of tutoring that the rest of them had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco dug out his parchment and quill set before settling on his bed, he really should pen a letter to his parents before he started unpacking his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mother &amp; Father,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ride up was dull as expected. The girls invited a muggleborn to join them and it looks like she’ll be a permanent fixture. It’ll be interesting to find out more about the muggle world from the perspective of someone who’s been in it their whole life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise, Daphne and I were sorted into Slytherin. Wednesday and Susan were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectfully. And Harry and Nevillie were sorted into Gryffindor. The muggleborn, Hermione Granger I believe, was also sorted into Gryffindor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll write later in the week and let you know how our first few classes go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Son</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Harry said as he sat across from Hermione at one of the tables in the common room. The common room wasn’t massively busy, most of the older students were catching up with their dorm mates in their rooms or unpacking like the first years were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She replied as she looked up from the letter she was writing with her quill, she was still clearly struggling with the feather since she kept flicking herself in the face with it and had her tongue stuck out. “I’ve no idea how you all deal with quills. My mum put me in calligraphy classes before school started but we didn’t use feathers like you get in diagon. My fingers are already black from redipping the quill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled as she wiggled her inky fingers as she went to redip. “It’s the worst. Our older cousin, they’re in their last year in Hufflepuff, had to get self inking quills and muggle fountain pens after they knocked the ink bottle over a few too many times on people’s work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione cringed. “I’d be mortified. I think I’ll ask my mum if she can send up some of the pens I’d practiced with. Do you know how much a school owl can carry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can use my owl.” He offered. “Save you a trip to the owlery and she can wait for your parent’s reply. She can carry about half a kilo without lightening charms so a few pens should be easy enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Thank you. If it’s no trouble for her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No trouble at all. I’ll write a little note for your parents so they know how to call for her.” Harry took a smaller piece of parchment left over from another letter he’d written.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mr &amp; Mrs Granger,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Hedwig. She’ll wait for your reply and can carry about 500grams. If you just let her out she’ll stay in the area and wait for you to call her name. She can find her own food easy enough but if you feel the need to feed her, any unseasoned meat is fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours Faithfully</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slid the note over to Hermione who was blotting her letter and frowning at the odd ink splatter, before he ran over to the window between the dormitory stairs and called for Hedwig with a specific whistle and a shout of her name. The snowy owl arrived not long after he called for her and swept over his head before circling the room and settling on the back of the chair he’d been sitting on. He closed the window before making his way back to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was staring at the snowy owl in awe. “She’s beautiful.” She said when Harry returned to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She really is.” He said happily as he stroked his familiar's head. “She’s called Hedwig. I got her when I was about 7 so she’s nearly 4 years old now. She’s my familiar and I met her in the pet shop on diagon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like to find your familiar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevillie came thundering down the stairs clutching a piece of parchment and pulled out one of the other chairs on the table. “I heard you call Hedwig.” He gasped, hunching over onto the table as he got his breath back. “Can I send off my letter to gran with her? Save me a trip to the owlery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm going to make you walk all the way to the owlery.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes as Nevillie stuck his tongue out at him. “Course you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the common room opened and Professor McGonagall came in, she scanned the common room before spotting Harry and Nevillie at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Longbottom.” She said as she made her way to the table. “I spoke with Madam Pomfery and she’s given me this for you.” She placed a vial on the table in front of him. “It’s a simple warming potion fortified with a mild pepper up. It’ll warm you through and shouldn’t keep you up all night.” Neviliie nodded and downed the potion before handing back the empty vial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you leave Professor.” Harry said as McGonagall turned to leave. “Can I ask Dean to switch beds so I’m next to Nevillie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGonagall frowned. “Of course. As long as Mr Thomas agrees you’re free to swap beds. I’ll leave you to the rest of your evening.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So remember how like last week I said I'd be out Tomorrow hahahaha yea....but now I have a definite kick out fate of Friday so yay!</p><p>Yes Nymphadora is going to be referred to as They/Them but it's unlikely to be an actual plot point </p><p>Random Headcanon: Draco calls his parents Mummy and Daddy till someone on the train in first year makes fun of him (Canon!Draco just seems kind of posh tory boy coded and in my mind that's how that sort of person refers to their parents)</p><p>Also like 4 irl friends have a link to this fic now so like if you're reading this please give me the serotonin and comment lol </p><p>ALSO I think I need to start a 3rd google doc for this fic soon...I get to a certain point and it just becomes so laggy on my computer lol but like I also need to edit the earlier chapters and want to add some bits so I think I'm going to have to bust out the Mac instead of my Chromebook to edit the full fic when I get round to it (I'm guessing after I take them to third year or I have writers block) </p><p>And Thank You to everyone who's left comments, kudos and has bookmarked this story and is following it I still can't believe it's actually somewhat popular</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast. The First Potion's Lesson. And Broom Flying.</p><p>Disclaimer: Italics that are not a letter are quotes from the books.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M NOT DEAD!!</p><p>Just had an irritating amount of writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was happy to swap beds with Harry when he went back upstairs, between Nevillie and Dean’s bed was a window and Dean had already been complaining with Seamus about the draft. Neither Dean or Harry had unpacked much so it was simply a case of moving their trunks from one bed to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When morning came Harry and Nevillie were the first in their dorm up, they could hear Ronald’s snoring from across the room, a silencing spell was definitely on both boys to learn list. They could only imagine how bad it would be after coming in from a late study session, Wednesday tended to loose track of time when presented with interesting topics and neither boy would allow her to return to her dorm unaccompanied so there was little doubt that late night library sessions would be a thing. After a quick shower to rinse yesterday's journey off themselves they headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Hermione said from where she was next to the fire. Her hair was slightly damp still from the shower she took earlier, her hair was frizzing slightly from the heat but at least it was drying with how damp it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hermione.” Both boys said with a wave before laughing at each other for having spoken at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You waiting for us to head to breakfast?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Didn’t fancy heading down on my own. Especially with that nightmare of a staircase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right!” Nevillie jumped in as they headed towards the portrait. “We’d been warned by Sirius and Remus but it’s still mental to think we’ll be able to make it to class on time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the walk to the great hall just chatting casually about their homes. Hermione thought her family was rather well to do having a large five-bed home, admittedly two of the bedrooms were her parents' offices and one was made into a library, but to find out both of her new friends lived in large manors really put things into perspective. All of her new friends were rich rich and all but Blaise was set to inherit a title upon their majority or when their parents or guardians passed it down to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the great hall they saw it was mostly the upper years who had made it down to breakfast but they did spot Blaise and Daphne sat at the Slytherin table with another boy. Blaise muttered something to them both before making his way over to the trio who’d taken a seat at the Gryffindor table. Daphne sighed before making her way other to the Gryffindors as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mia bella</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Blaise said as he stood behind Hermione. “What exactly is your morning hair routine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Balise harassed Hermione about her hair routine and made work plaiting it in a braid that would do her a few days if he did it well enough, Daphne sat across from the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’s the lions den?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the snakes pit?” Nevillie asked back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been okay so far.” Harry cut in before Daphne and Nevillie could get into a snarking match. “Dean and Seamus are good enough roommates but Ronald has been a bit weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Weasley?” Daphne asked, when Harry nodded she continued. “Not surprising in my opinion. The Weasley family fought with Dumbledore against Voldemort in the last war and in the war against Grindlewald. Plus I’m pretty sure the Prewett family fought in both wars as well and a daughter from the main line of the family married into the Weasley’s and is the mother of the ones we’re in school with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to say he’s a plant by Dumbledore?” Nevillie asked with a frown as he fixed himself a full english with toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put it past him.” She replied as she plucked an apple from the table and took a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned, he didn’t like the idea of someone using people his age to manipulate him. He didn’t like what the other option could be either. From Ronald’s behaviour he could be sent by Dumbledore to befriend him for some reason or the boy wanted to be friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived. His family had protected him from that legacy and fame but he knew without their protection he’d have been hounded his entire life, he was surprised that there’d only been sly whispers so far. He guessed a week or less and the least shy of the students would be trying to talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wotcher Firsties.” Dora said as they wrapped their arms around Harry and Nevillie’s necks and smooching them on their cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys.” Susan said with a wave as her and another Hufflepuff first year sat on the Hufflepuff table that backed onto the Gryffindor table. “I like your braid, Hermione.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Hermione said with a slight blush. “Blaise did it for me.” She said as she pulled the braid over her shoulder. Blaise had pulled her hair into a french braid while asking her about her current hair routine and then telling her off for using a brush and separating her curl pattern. She hoped after Blaise’s help her hair would be less frizzy and more like the beautiful curls she saw in magazines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kitty Kat had made her way over to the Gryffindor table which meant her Witch followed her over. There were more non-Gryffindor first years sitting at the Gryffindor table than first year Gryffindors. Hermione’s roommates; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar, joined their little group not long after Wednesday did, which evened the group out some. Fay and Parvati had attended some society functions so had a passing familiarity with Daphne, Susan and Wednesday. Draco entered the Great Hall and waved to his cousins before heading over to the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle, whereas the remaining Gryffindor first year boys rushed in about half an hour before McGonagall would hand out the timetables and classes would start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are slimy snakes doing here?” Ron asked with a sneer. “Go back to your own table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snakes aren’t slimy.” Hermione said quietly while everyone just stared at Ron. “They’re quite dry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne stared down her nose as she stood. “Come along Blaise. We wouldn’t want to eat with someone with such poor manners anyway.” Both Slytherin’s stood, Blaise offering Daphne his arm to escort her to their house table, they passed Ronalds group with barely a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank Merlin they’ve gone.” Ron said, taking Daphne’s seat across from Harry and Nevillie. Dean and Seamus took a seat at the far end of the group away from Ron, they weren’t particularly bothered by the Slytherin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday wrinkled her nose as she watched Ron fill his plate and shovel food into his mouth as he did so. “I’ll hopefully see you in class.” She said as she stood. “Come along Kitty Kat.” Kitty Kat slinked from under the table and followed Wednesday to her house table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you swap beds last night Harry?” Ron asked around a mouth full of sausage that he’d taken straight from the sausage dish and bitten into. “Could’ve sworn your trunk was at the bed next to mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry wrinkled his nose at Ron’s table manners. “I wanted to be next to my godbrother.” He said as he nudged Nevillies shoulder. “Besides, Thomas didn’t appreciate the draft from the window.” He nodded to Dean. He wasn’t a massive stickler for referring to people by their last name like Daphne was but until he’d been given leave to call someone their first name he’d stick with their last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ron had a chance to respond Professor McGonagall appeared with the timetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed Mr Finegan, Mr Thomas and Mr Weasly have only just started their breakfasts.” She said as she handed out the timetables to the students. “I’d advise you to make your way down earlier in the future, class starts in 20 minuets and Gryffindor first years have potions first which are in the dungeons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione played with the end of her braid as she read over the time table. They had 2 hours of potions first thing followed by an hour of charms, lunch then 2 hours of transfiguration then an hour of defence before they were done for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we head down now?” Harry asked. Nevillie and Hermione nodded, along with Lavender, Parvati and Fay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think Snape is as good of a teacher as Aunt Tica?” Draco asked Harry when the Slytherin first years met the Gryffindors outside the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged before Nevillie cut in. “Doubtful.” He scoffed. “Aunt Mortica’s understanding of standard potion practices, herbology and complete knack for getting through to us when we’d rather be playing is unparalleled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those who’d been raised with the Addams’ all nodded in agreement, remembering their potion lessons with Morticia. It was easy for her to keep the children's attention even on some of the most basic of tasks, their prepwork was practically flawless they’d prepare ingredients mostly those used as bases and the best would be used in Morticia’s potions. By this year almost all of their prepared ingredients would be used in her potions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the classroom swung open about five minutes before the class was due to start and all the gathered students made their way into the classroom. The desks were set up so there’d be two students on each, Daphne grabbed Hermione and pulled her over to one of the front desks while Blaise pushed Harry towards another front desk, sticking his tongue out at Draco and Nevillie who shrugged and claimed their own table together. Dean, Seamus and Ron ran into the class just before the door started to swing closed, Dean and Seamus claimed the last free table while Ron took the seat next to Lavender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Professor Snape said as he swept into the classroom from his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Professor’s eyes scanned the room before settling on Harry when they narrowed slightly. “Mr Potter, our new celebrity in residence.” Harry cringed slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A kind of sleeping potion sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stomach of a goat sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re the same plant sir, also known as aconite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape looked down his nose at Harry. “Most of your answers are acceptable. Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood creates the draught of living death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “Only when combined with several other ingredients. Powdered root of asphodel and a wormwood infusion can form the basis of many different sleeping potions. Not just the one that is the strongest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the lesson passed with little fanfare outside of Ron setting his and Lavender’s cauldron on fire and losing Gryffindor a further 15 points, 10 for ruining a cauldron and 5 for Lavender crying when her hair caught fire. Snape hadn’t let anyone help her after the small fire had been put out so as soon as class was let out most of the girls converged on Lavender to check her face and hair, luckily she wasn’t injured and only lost a small bit of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll soon grow back.” Fay said as she laid a comforting hand on her roommates shoulder as the group headed to charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s not even noticeable.” Parvati added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why she was so upset.” Ron said to Seamus and Dean at the other end of the group. “It’s not like she was hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hour long charms lesson they had after double potions passed far more calmly. Professor Flitwick explained how he’d typically have the hour long sessions focused on theory whereas the 2 hour lessons slots would be focused on practice of the charms they’d learn. The half goblin also went over the syllabus for the first year and allowed the students to ask him some questions for the last 10 minutes before lunch which the muggleborn students took advantage of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fascinating how the Wizengamot and Banking systems work.” Hermione said as they exited the charms classroom to head to lunch. “The crossover with non-magical government was more unexpected than the crossover with the banks. The goblins certainly didn’t strike me as the type to deny themselves profit just because they had to dabble with people who don’t have magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is fascinating.” Harry agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But no one thanked you for the question.” Neville said with a jokey bump of her shoulder making her blush. “As future Lords we’ve got a decent grasp of the politics so you can ask us that next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Gomez would love to tell you about the finance of everything though.” Harry said with a smile drawing Hermione’s attention to him. “He’d love to have someone our age to pass on his knowledge too. He’s already bored Wednesday and her brother to death with everything he knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think last time he tried to speak to them about it Wednesday walked into the lake.” Neville laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione ducked her head and smiled as the boys launched into conversation about what ridiculous things the Addams’ siblings had done. She fell back from between the boys and into step with Daphne who soon linked her arm, Hermione looked up and smiled at her new friend. Primary school hadn’t been a pleasant experience, she far preferred the company of books in the library and the other school children had bullied her relentlessly. The teachers hadn’t been much help either, taking her book and kicking her out of the library and telling her to go out and play with the very children who’d bully her for reading or her hair or her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts would be different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogwarts is different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d immediately made friends with a close group of girls and the pack of boys that came with them. Wednesday seconds after knowing her had offered to hex people for her if they called her a nasty name, she had a solid feeling both Susan and Daphne would enact revenge in their own ways as well. It felt nice to be loved by people who weren’t her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only hoped it would last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days of classes passed with little of note. Unless you count Gryffindor loosing far too many points for the start of term due to Ron’s chronic tardiness and how he dragged Dean and Seamus down with him. After a detention with McGonagall after the second time they were late to her class both Dean and Seamus made the decision to stop letting Ron dictate their time. Both boys had tried to get Ron to come with them on time to lessons but he’d scoffed and called them swots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday afternoon they had their first broomstick flying lesson. Something Hermione was dreading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Hermione. If a dunce like Neville…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can fly a broom.” Daphne said. “You can too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ride a bike and that’s on the ground.” Hermione said with a head shake. “I don’t think I’ll do any better on broom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Breathe.” Harry said, coming up from behind her to massage her shoulders like he’d seen Gomez do to Mortica sometimes. “You’ll be fine. And if you’re not I’ll catch you. I’ve been told I’d make an excellent Seeker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed and moved towards the brooms that Madam Hooch had laid out. Harry took the broom on her left and Draco the broom to her right. She hadn’t interacted much with the Slytherin but the few times they spoke they got on well, when she sat next to him in History of Magic he ended up telling her a more interesting part of the Goblin Wars and why it was actually fought. She had a feeling the History class wasn’t one she’d take more than she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Neville were making silly face at each other while Madam Hooch explained how to command their brooms. Draco kicked his and sighed, missing his Nimbus from home but at least the rest of their group was in the same boat. Hermione nervously worried her lip as she listened to every word the professor said. Susan was also paying close attention while Daphne, Wednesday and Balise zoned in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right class.” Madam Hooch called. “Hold your hand out above your brooms and firmly command it Up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The field was filled with the sounds of them commanding their broom up. The children of The True Grey Fraction had their brooms in their hands with the first command whereas Hermione was repeatedly commanding her broom up with no effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to reach out with your Magic.” Draco said as he stepped closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Magic it’s sort of like an extra sense in some ways. To some level everyone can reach out with their magic, mostly on an unconscious level. Saying the command helps focus the magic but it’s not needed. Just try reaching out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t they teach us that before setting us loose on brooms?” She asked before closing her eyes and searching for her magic. Draco shrugged despite the fact she couldn’t see him. After a few moments her broom floated slowly up into her hand, she gasped when it made contact with her fingers. “I did it. Thank you Draco.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had their broom in hand Madam Hooch called everyone’s attention back to her and instructed them all on how to mount the brooms. After everyone had mounted the broom and she checked they were secure she instructed them on how to kick off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t like this.” Hermione said to herself once she was airborne, wobbling slightly as she tried to keep her balance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit back a bit you’re too far forward.” Draco said as he floated closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And keep your eyes forward too.” Harry said as he floated over to Hermione as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right eyes forward.” She said as she tried to follow the boys instructions. She shakily shuffled further back on the broom and tried to raise her eyes forward. The broom gave another wobble and she tried to hug herself too the broom before toppling off it with a shout and landed on her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right everyone down.” Madam Hooch shouted. Harry and Draco were already on the ground helping Hermione into a sitting position. Madam Hooch crouched down and reached for Hermione’s hand and examined her wrist as gently as possible. “It’s likely just a sprain but we’ll have Madam Pomfrey have a look shall we.” She helped Hermione up before turning to the rest of the class. “If one of your uses your broom it’ll be a weekends detention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprised your family will let you be friends with a muggleborn, Malfoy.” Weasley shouted from across the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco narrowed his eyes at the red head. “At least my family can afford new school robes. Tell me which of your brothers wore them first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back off Malfoy.” Ron shouted as he took a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You started it weasel.” Draco retorted with a sneer. “Or did you forget that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe the two of you.” Blaise said with a nod to Draco and Harry. “Get into an illegal broom flying race with Weasley and Harry ends up a Seeker for Gryffindor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they didn’t get the detentions either.” Neville cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wotcher firsties.” Dora said as they came up from behind the group of boys. “What’s this about Harry getting Gryffindor seeker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry blushed slightly before explaining. “Weasley and Draco got into it during broom practice after Hermione sprained her wrist. Weasley thought challenging Draco to a broom race was the thing to do and then I got dragged into it. Flew past a window where Oliver Wood saw me. Apparently when McGonagall pointed out first years weren’t allowed to try out he went to beg Dumbledore who apparently agreed in a heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dora cackled. “Kinda would’ve thought dear ol’ Minnie would’ve agreed in a heartbeat. Word on the street is that after Charlie left the Gryffindor team would be down a star seeker and no one from rest of the house was good enough to be a seeker. Rumor was one of the chaser girls was going to take the roll but that’d throw off the entire team. And let's face it the seeker isn’t the make or break of a team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three boys nodded along in agreement with their cousin’s comment. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and well wishes &lt;3 </p><p>I had way too much writers block lol but your comments definitely encouraged me to write more this chapter was just an absolute pain to write it had been half written for like a month maybe longer lol</p><p>Hopefully next chapter will be more exciting since it'll likley be jumping straight to halloween :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you enjoy it???</p><p>If I did something you thought was sketch or just badly done written feel free to message me on my tumblr which is WabbitWanderer95</p><p>Also if anyone uses a screen reader can you tell me the better way to put breaks instead of the 3 * I've been doing </p><p>Thanks for Reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>